Marriage, Pregnancy, Kids, Life with the Manoso's
by Rangersbabe10
Summary: On-Going Story with Ranger & Steph as a married couple dealing with not only marriage and children but their lives. Rating is for language, smut and a little violence.  Morelli doesn't look good in Chapter 19...sorry
1. Pregnancy

Disclaimer: All belong to Janet Evanovich, except the little ones… I made them up to make me smile. Will continue to update with different little stories, just a bunch of little one shots…not an ongoing series. These stories will tie in with my other stories..like Manoso Christmas and Painting Sophie.

A/N: Thanks for the people who do leave reviews… I appreciate it! Now on to the story!

Pregnant…

Deep breaths, it's all going to be okay. Okay so what if it's not. Of course it will be, you're married, happily married, to Ranger aka Carlos aka batman aka my Cuban Sex God! Yum! Ugh! Focus! Okay so if you haven't figured it out yet, my name is Stephanie Plum…well Stephanie Manoso now. I am a part time bounty hunter and I work at Carlos' company Rangeman. I hardly ever roll in garbage or blow up cars anymore. I carry my gun at all times along with my stun gun, tracker, panic button, and probably maybe another tracker (come on remember I'm married to Ranger). We have been married now for about a year. We talked about children because face it, a little boy or girl that looks like Carlos is every woman's dream! Hey I'm realistic. Okay back on track…pregnant with Carlos' baby… the batbaby… no I will Not think of my baby as a bat… aaww my baby… I take a deep breath and I smile. I'm really pregnant! My world feels right, so right. That's my last thought as I drift off to sleep.

As soon as I open my eyes, I know I'm not alone, I can feel my personal heater behind, his arm wrapped tight around my mid section and his nose buried in my curls. "Hey Babe, I thought you were going to sleep all day." He says with a smile on his face. With a smile on my face, I turn around to face him and find a surprise. He is completely naked and standing at attention. "mmmm hoping to get lucky, Batman?" I ask him. He smiles his 200 watt smile. "Babe." Of course my husband is going to get lucky, I mean come on have you seen him? He moves to his back as I slowly run my fingers down his chest, lightly scratching his nipples. My mouth follows my fingertips. I take one nipple into my mouth biting it while playing with the other one. I smile as I hear him growl at me. I continue my exploration down further tracing my fingernails down and across his perfectly sculpted abs. Again my mouth follows my fingers, my tongue traces those delicate lines on his stomach. I can tell he is just about to lose control and I want one last wild ride before he knows I'm pregnant. Something simply tells me that he is going to want to be gentle with me once he finds out I'm pregnant. "Babe, you're playing with fire." He softly warns me as he cups my face in his hands as he pulls me forward for a heated hard kiss. I can only moan into his mouth as his tongue plays with mine. I finally break from his kiss, little winded. I grabbed his impressive length in my hands and I smile at him. "Burn me baby, Burn me Please." He flips me on my back and he does exactly that! OMG!

1 week later:

Well, the doctor just confirmed it. I really am pregnant. Almost 6 weeks to be exact. The doctor gave me a list of do's and don'ts and what nots. To answer your question, no Carlos doesn't know yet. I wanted to really confirm it before I told him. Now that I know I want to surprise him. Something different than just going up to him and saying "_Congrats, I'm pregnant!" _I wanted something completely different. I had been thinking about it all week long. I'm ready for my plan to take place. I'm driving to Haywood in my black Porsche Turbo, ok ok its Carlos' turbo, but he insisted I drive it. I have my bag of _little _goodies next to me. I went shopping after I got out of the doctor and bought a few odds and ends to surprise Carlos.

I pull in the underground garage and park in Carlos' spot. I grabbed my bag and my purse and head to the elevator. I give my signature little finger wave to the camera. I can't keep the smile off my face and why should I? I'm happy with a capital H. I know I always said I never wanted to get married again or most definitely never have any kids, but with Carlos it just feels oh so right and I love that I'm having his baby. I hit the 5th floor and immediately ran into one of my favorite Merry Man.

"Beautiful, it looks as though you have been shopping. Anything for me?" I slap his hand away as he tries to peek into the bag. "Ouch, Beautiful, that hurt! Must be sugar in that bag." He gives me one of his lopsided grins and I can't help but grin back at him. "This bag is for me and my eyes only. You might find out later, but only if you behave, Santos." He again smiles at me and wags his eyebrows at me. Before he says anything to me however, I hear my favorite voice behind me.

"Babe, you went shopping this morning I see. Anything for me?" I can't help but laugh out loud. He raises one eyebrow at me. He wants me to explain. "Les just said that exact same thing, Carlos. It just struck me as funny. And no you can't see. So anyway, what are your plans for today, Batman?" I lean up and give him a soft kiss. He tries to take a little further, but a throat clearing in the background makes him pay attention. He smiles down at me and growls. "Later, Babe." I shiver in anticipation. I turn around and see Tank, Lester, Bobby, Ram, Cal, Hal, and Manny standing before me. All of them decked out in black cargos, black painted on t-shirts, black combat boots, and all packing heat! Yea..guns too! I then noticed that Carlos is also dressed in "work" gear. "Going somewhere?" I asked. He slowly nods and addresses the guys. "Men, head downstairs and suit up. I will be down in minute."

All the men head downstairs while Carlos pulls me into his office and pins me to the door. Before I can utter a word his mouth is on mine and when his tongue touches mine, I drop my bag and moan. Well damn another pair of panties…gone! Before my head can catch up, he pulls away from me. "Dios, Babe I would love nothing more than to take you up against the door here in my office, but I have a take down that I have to go on." Holy Hot Flash! _I would really love that too. _ I hear him groan and I look at him and he has his eyes closed and he is trying to control himself. "Out loud, huh?" I asked. "Yea, Babe out loud." I smile at him again, kiss him gently, tell him to be careful and I will see him for dinner. After he's gone, I wait another 10 minutes before I get started.

I shut and lock Carlos' office door. I grab my bag of goodies and dumped the contents out on the desk. I look everything over. I chose about a half dozen items and set to work with Operation Tell Carlos I'm Pregnant!

The Next Day:

(Carlos' POV)

My Babe is clearly up to something and I just don't know what it is. I'm heading down to my office after breakfast with Steph. Yea breakfast was most certainly interesting this morning. Stephanie ate what I ate which I mean was whole grain pancakes with fruit not syrup and she ate with gusto. She kept looking at me funny and giggling. Giggling! It was cute, really cute! But a little odd with Steph. I unlock my office door and step inside. I can automatically tell something is a little different. I look around and I see it. A small white pacifier with yellow trim. What the hell is a pacifier doing in my office? I don't know where it came from. Maybe Mary Lou came to visit…no wait a minute her sister just had another baby, a girl named Alina. Yea that's it. I wonder why Steph didn't tell me that she came to visit. I sit down in my chair and turn my computer on. As it boots up, I get my desk arranged for a long day of paperwork. I opened the top drawer and I find a… blue baby spoon? What the hell were Steph and Val doing in here yesterday. I'll have to ask her when she gets back from picking up her skips. As I'm ass deep in paperwork, my phone buzzes. "Talk." I'm busy and I have no time for small talk.

"Boss, Mr. Sanderson is on line two and he has a problem and only wants to talk to you." I slowly let out a frustrated sign when I hear Ram tell me Mr. Sanderson is on the phone. "Thanks Ram." I pick the phone and ask Mr. Sanderson how I can help him. After 20 minutes on the phone, I finally agree to come to his house to meet him. I hang up the phone, grabbed my cell phone and I grabbed my briefcase(yea I don't carry it around with me) and I open it up and their laying in the middle is a small white baby rattle with a tiny blue and pink rocking horse painted on one side. I shake my head with confusion. I grab the papers for Mr. Sanderson's account and start to head out the door when I see something else.

A bib hanging from my door knob. A pink bib with white writing. It says "_I Love My Daddy"_ Okay now I'm starting to wonder. Is something up? Is my Babe pregnant? I can't really dwell on it at this minute because I have to go meet Mr. Sanderson. Mr. Sanderson hates to be kept waiting. I think with disgust. I really can't stand the asshole but he is a major client. So I deal with it. I jogged down the stairs and to my turbo. I wonder why Steph didn't take it this morning. She loves the turbo. I throw my papers in the passenger seat and I climb in.

Finally after 2 hours talking with Mr. Sanderson he is finally happy with his security system again. We go over this pretty much every 6 months. It's something different every damn time. I open the car door and before I climb in I see it. It's a damn baby shoe. A tiny little white baby shoe. No frills or lace or anything. Could be for a boy or girl. My mind is racing a mile a minute. A baby shoe in my car. I know Steph took it out yesterday but could be left over from that. I pull into the garage at Rangeman. My mind is still moving fasting then me. I get out of the car with the shoe in my pocket. Well damn what the hell is that? A little white baby sock is hung on the doorway to the stairs. I smile to myself. Someone is trying to tell me something. I put the sock in my pocket, grab my phone and head to the 5th floor. I hit speed dial one as I go.

"Yo!"

Yo Yourself, Babe!"

I can hear the smile in her voice. "Hey Batman! What are doing?"

"I am headed to the break room for lunch. When are you coming home?" I ask her.

"I should be home in about 2 hours. Just about dinner time I believe. I took Grandma to funeral home to see George Sullivan. She took his death kinda hard. I'm in the mood for grilled chicken with steamed vegetables. Is that okay with you?"

I pull the phone back away from my head and look at the screen. Yea it's my Babe. I chuckle into the phone. "Yea Babe, that sounds good. I'll tell Ella. I Love You."

"I Love you too, _Baby_." She coos into the phone.

"Don't go crazy." I tell her.

"Don't get shot." She fires right back at me.

I hang up the phone as I enter the break room. I open the cabinet door and again a smile breaks across my face. A little jar of baby food. A jar of squash to be exact. My Babe is pregnant. I love the way she is trying to tell me. I gather up the jar of baby food, the shoe, the sock, the spoon, the bib, the pacifier, the baby rattle and I head upstairs to the 7th floor.

I fobbed my way in. I head straight to the kitchen and my heart stops as I see the counter. The matching shoe, the matching sock, another jar of baby food(carrots this time), another baby spoon(this one pink), another tiny bib(this one is white trimmed in pink and in green and camouflage writing it says "_Proud of my Army Daddy"), _a set of little plastic colorful baby key rings, another pacifier(this one white with the batman signal on it), but with these items is a pair of black baby cargos and a black onesie with Rangeman Baby embroidered on it. A book sits with the items. _What to Expect When You're Expecting. _A single piece of paper being held down the home pregnancy test simply reads: I'm Pregnant!

I slowly sit down in the bar stool next to the counter. My face is lit up like a Christmas tree. I can't stop smiling. My Babe…my life, my lover, my wife, my best friend is having my baby. My world is right…so right.

_I hope you all enjoyed this little story. I will continue to write little one shots. Again nothing is mine! I find the Camouflage Bib online…it was really cute!_


	2. Over Protective

Disclaimer: Again nothing is mine…but the mistakes… Thanks Janet for some awesome characters!

A/N: I see that a lot of people are reading but no reviewing… I changed my profile so now you can leave anonymous reviews. Please don't be too harsh if you aren't going to leave your name, but I would love to know what you think. If you do leave your name… tell me the truth of what you think. I like criticism.

Over Protective

I love being pregnant, okay well I kind of like being pregnant. I hate the throwing up, I hate the tender breasts, I hate the gassy feelings I have all day. I really really hate that I can't eat boston creams or any donut for that matter. I can't eat fried chicken from Cluck in the Bucket. I can't eat Pinos or Shortys or B & J's Ice Cream or anything greasy, fat, or loaded in sugar. This child likes grilled fish or grilled chicken breasts with steamed veggies or whole grain pancakes and whole grain toast with nothing on it! This child absolutely loves salads. All kinds of salads as long as it has no dressing. NONE! I mean I admit Ella does get creative with the healthy foods I have to eat. I can drink hot chocolate though, but no marshmallows. Heaven forbid if I even try to put even a miniature marshmallow in the chocolate concoction. Nope, not happening with this baby! Carlos likes that the baby likes to eat healthy. In fact I often find him talking to my stomach about the healthy crap… I mean food we are eating for dinner. It really is cute. I have even begun to exercise lately. Not because I want to but because when I do the baby seems happier. I'm serious, no joke! If I go all day without exercising, at night when I try to sleep, my little batbaby tosses and turns all night long. But when I do exercise, he or she sleeps all through the night. I mean come on, right! No way can Carlos deny this child. It's like him even before he or she exits the womb.

But I what I love most about this pregnancy, is what I'm doing right now. I am lying against the headboard propped up against some pillows with a bowl of fresh strawberries, blueberries, apples, bananas, and raspberries lightly mixed together with some cream on my chest. Carlos is propped up on his right elbow facing me. His other hand on my stomach, whispering softly to the baby in Spanish. "Mi bebé dulce, su mama y yo están tan listos para encontrarle. Le amamos tanto ya." He softly whispers. (_My sweet baby, your mommy and I are so ready to meet you. We love you so much already_.) He kisses my stomach and then starts to sing to the baby in Spanish. I lean my head back, silently listening while running my fingers through Carlos' hair. This has pretty much become a nightly ritual for the past 6 months. Since day one when Carlos found out that I was pregnant, he has been my rock. Always there as I puke my guts up. Always there when I find myself frustrated as hell because I can no longer eat anything sweet without getting sick. Always there when I feel disgusted with myself telling me how absolutely beautiful and sexy I am and then showing me how truly beautiful and sexy he does think I am. He is my rock. My only constant in a life full of crazy.

1 week later (now 7 months)

Ugh! He is driving me crazy! "Ugh You Are Driving Me Crazy!" I scream at Carlos. I don't mean to scream at him. Hell I don't even know why I'm mad. Every since he found out that I was pregnant, I have to have at least one bodyguard at all times. Today I have another check up and he wants me to take 3 body guards. THREE! Oh and did I mention he would also be coming, so it's kinda like 4 body guards. I mean I haven't had a stalker in almost a year and I haven't blown anything up since before that (unless you count a Tupperware container full of Ella's delicious soup. Oh come on I forgot to take the lid off). I mean don't get me wrong, its not that I don't want to take anyone with me. I would be more than happy to take a body guard with me, I just don't need 3 of them. "Carlos, please we don't need 3 bodyguards. One is fine, but not 3 of them. That's wasting money." I'm now pleading with the man in black.

"Babe, you are 7 months pregnant with my baby. I have a lot of enemies that would love nothing more to get their hands on you or our unborn child. Please understand why I need you to be safe. Why I need our baby safe." His blank face is missing and I can see emotion swimming in his beautiful dark chocolate eyes. Well he did say please. "Alright, Carlos. 3 it is then. Let's go. We don't want to be late." I smile at him and grabbed his hand.

As we enter the doctor's office, all eyes turn towards Carlos. I can completely understand why. Carlos is wearing a pair of ass hugging (and oh do they ever hug his ass so perfectly) black jeans and a painted on forest green Henley shirt. You can see each muscle ripple when he moves. He has his hair down falling softly around his shoulders and a diamond stud in his ear. Carlos is Hot as Hell! I know this, but that doesn't mean I want women staring at him. Especially women who are pregnant and have hormones like mine. I can't seem to get enough of my hunky Cuban Sex God. _My hunky Cuban sex god is all mine. All Mine I tell ya!_ I hear Carlos chuckle softly. "Yes Babe, I'm all yours. Just as you are all mine." He gives me a look and I swear I think my panties melted. Holy Hot Flash! I smile smugly. "Later Batman!"

Ugh! I am so glad that whole ordeal is over. I thought Carlos was going beat the crap out of the doctor. I have been really sore all over lately and every time the doctor touched me, I winced from the pain of it and I would see Carlos clench his fists and his jaw would twitch. I laid a hand on his stomach and lightly moved my thumb in a circular motion, trying to get him to calm down. That only made his eyes dark to almost black with desire. Glad to know my touch does to him what his does to me.

I'm heading towards the car when I feel it. My spidey sense is going haywire. I cry out. "Carlos!" He turns towards me. He sees the look on my face. "Babe?" Lester, Cal, and Ram are now on high alert. They each take out their guns, Carlos included. "Carlos, something is seriously not right. My spidey sense is going crazy. I can feel something is going to happen." My voice is on the edge on panic. My unborn child's life is at stake. I know it. I can feel it. I try to convey this to Carlos and he seems to understand. "Lester, take her back inside and don't let her out of your sight." We head back towards the doctor's office, Lester guiding me with a hand on the small of my back. I'm seriously frightened. Once we get back inside, Lester steers me clear of the open window in the front of the office. I can't see Carlos, Cal, or Ram. After 15 minutes of waiting, Lester's phone rings.

"Yo."

"Yes Sir."

"Nothing on this end, Sir." Lester is all business and I wonder what Carlos is saying.

"On the way out." He turns towards me and lets me know its okay to head out. I have a thousand questions on my mind but I'll wait until we get home safe and sound before I say anything. I finally see Carlos and right away I'm worried. His whole body screams anger and danger. I can tell he is pissed off. Not at me of course, but at whatever caused my spidey sense to go off.

Back at Haywood:

Standing in Carlos' office, I wait patiently (yeah right) for them to tell me what is going. Carlos hands me a piece of white paper. I look at Carlos with surprise and shock. It reads:

Stanley Cullen

457 Springer Street

Trenton, New Jersey

_I'm out of jail now, bitch. I'm going make you pay. No bitch is gonna put me in jail and get away with it. _

I can't believe what I'm reading. What stupid dumbass is going to write a payback bitch note with their name on the letterhead? I know Stanley Cullen, he beat up his girlfriend almost 2 years ago and we went to jail for it. He went FTA and I brought him in. He managed to get in a good punch to my face and one to my stomach. But I still got my man. Damn, he spends two years in jail, gets out and immediately comes and finds me who put him back in there. Wow, hold a grudge much? I roll my eyes. I look at Carlos. "So what's the plan, Batman?" He smiles at me showing all his pearly whites and blinding me in the process. "Go up to 7, Babe. Take a nice long hot bath, eat lunch, take a nap and I will be back by dinner. "He pins me to the door and proceeds to kiss me completely senseless. I run my hand under his shirt tracing his abs with my fingers. I love touching him. I can't help it. He growls at me and kisses me hard one last time and is out the door before I can say a word.

(Ranger's POV)

What a fucking idiot! The dumbass wrote a revenge letter on his letterhead. He thought he would get away with it, but all he managed to do was get me seriously pissed off. Not only was he messing with my Babe's life, but he is now messing with my unborn child's life. We pull up down the street from Stanley's house. Tank, Lester, Cal, Ram, and Woody climb out of the vehicles. "Tank, Lester, you two are with me. Make sure I don't kill the bastard. Cal and Ram, you guys guard the back door, make sure no one goes in or out. Woody you guard the front door and again no one in or out. Hector already came and looked the place over. Stanley is the only one here. Let's move in." All the guys nod at me and take their positions. My plan is get in there, beat the shit out of him and to let him know that Stephanie is to be left the fuck alone.

"Team Alpha, ready?" I ask.

"Team Alpha in position." I hear Cal reply.

I nod to Woody and he barely nods back. I put my boot to the door and kicked it open. The smell hits my nostrils I almost gag. All I can smell is rotten eggs, rotten meat and spoiled milk. The place is a mess. Trash is everywhere. I see pizza boxes, empty beer bottles, Cluck-n-a-Bucket containers, Tasty Pastry boxes, dirty plates with dried stuck on food, dirty bowls with spoiled milk inside and dirty glasses. I can see ants crawling over anything sticky or sweet and roaches crawling all over everything else. This is just the living room. I would hate to see the kitchen. I look at Tank and Lester and I can tell they are trying very hard also not to vomit.

When the door crashed open, Stanley leaped to his feet to see who was barging in. Looking at him makes me shiver with revulsion. His hair is so cake in oil, its sticking out in clumps. He is wearing a white (I think) t-shirt. It has so many stains on it. Yellow stains coat the arm pits on the shirt and I see what looks like to be dried blood. His pants have been washed so many times that the black material is almost grey. He is barefoot. His face immediately loses all color when he sees me.

My blank face is firmly in place. Good, he knows me already. He hasn't moved a muscle. I walk slowly up to him, my whole body radiating anger. "Do you know who I am?" I ask him. He slowly nods his head. "Speak Up, Dickweed!" I hiss at him. He jumps at the sound of my voice. "Yea, you're Ranger Manoso." He says it calmly but his body language gives him away. "You left a note on a Porsche Cayenne earlier this morning. Do you remember this note?" I ask him. "Yea man I'm sorry that note wasn't meant for you. It was meant for some bitch who wronged me." He smiles at me. My reflexes are quick. I punch in the nose and grin when I hear bone crunch. Good, I broke the bastard's nose. "Man, what the hell did you do that for?" Blood is pouring out from his nose and into his mouth. I pull him up close to me and very calmly in my most deadly tone I tell him. "The bitch who so called wronged you, is my wife." His eyes widened in fear. Good. "The bitch who so called wronged you, is pregnant with my child." He gulps and I hear a dripping sound. Like water hitting wood. I look down and I almost laugh. Almost. The bastard pissed his pants. I hear Tank and Lester chuckling behind me. "Let me make myself clear. You come anywhere near my wife or child again I will make sure they never find your body. Do you understand me? Do I make myself completely clear?" He nods quickly. "Sir Yes Sir." I punch him in the gut once then twice and then punch him in the face once more. "That's just a little taste of what will happen if you go anywhere near Steph again. And clean this nasty place up." I walked out with Tank, Lester and then Woody behind me. I call Cal and Ram and let them know all is clear. I'm ready for home.

(Later that night after dinner in bed)

I told Steph everything that happened with Stanley. She laughed out loud as I told her the state of his place. I love her laugh. Steph is curled into me. Her back to my front. My arm is wrapped around her midsection. My hand rubs her belly. The baby is asleep. Steph is out for the night. My Babe thinks I'm over protective, but I have waited my whole life to find someone that fits me so well. I couldn't exist without Steph in my life. This child, this precious innocent life, that I have yet to meet, has already found a special place in my heart. It would rip my heart if anything happen to this little baby. My life is far from normal, but with Steph it's perfect.

Author's Note: forgive me please with the whole bad ass Ranger part. I'm not very good at writing that kind of thing. Just let me know what you think. Thanks to Babelfish for the little bit of Spanish I used.


	3. False Or Not

Disclaimer: Steph and Ranger and the Merry Men belong to Janet Evanovich. She is a very lucky woman. I would love to belong to Ranger (or the Merry Men). Mistakes though are mine and the spelling and grammar check of my microsoft word.

Author's Note: Please bare with me. My husband and I are trying for a baby, but I myself have never been pregnant. When I write about it, I am simply writing what other people have told me. (or as shown on tv). Please feel free to correct anything. Thanks to those of you who leave reviews. It is because of your reviews that I'm writing more. I love reviews! Now… for the story! Enjoy!

Rangergirl1234: This is for you. I hope you like it!

False or Not

Ahhhh…feeling good right now. Completely satisfied. There is a smile on my face. I don't think it will ever go away. Carlos is now in the shower. We just finished making love. With my huge pregnant belly, it is a little harder but we have found a couple of positions that I truly enjoy. My favorite one is me on my side facing away from Carlos. My back to his front, my leg thrown back over his. That way he can easily slip inside of me and his hand roams over my body playing with my breasts and clit. All the while his mouth, tongue, and teeth are kissing, licking, and nipping the back of my neck and shoulders. All I can do is moan and caress Carlos while he is thrusting in and out of me. Ahhhh, did I mention how truly satisfied I am.

I'm now 8 ½ months pregnant and very close to my delivery date. The doctor said that having sex will help me go into labor. Yea, Carlos was all for that. After the incident with Stanley Cullen, things turned relatively quiet. Word from Hector is that Cullen put word out that I was no longer Stephanie Plum but Stephanie Manoso, Ranger's wife. Word is that if you even look in my direction, consequences will be dire. Who knows? I also thought that being someone else's was like giving up a part of yourself and I guess that's kinda true, but in the process of losing part of me I gained much more including a wonderful and loving husband. To tell ya the truth I like knowing that I belong to Carlos Manoso aka Ranger. But don't tell anyone. Yea right, I'll tell anyone who will listen. I'm proud that I belong to Carlos and that he belongs to me.

"Babe, your turn. Go take a shower before I decide to keep you in bed all day." He gave me his wolf grin. I'm immediately wet again. Go figure. "Thanks, baby. I'm gonna go take that shower right now. What's for breakfast?" I'm already in the bathroom stripping off the black rangeman t-shirt I had put on after Carlos went to take a shower. "Scrambled egg whites with onions, peppers, mushrooms, and soy cheese, turkey bacon, and whole grain wheat toast. You may drink milk, Babe." I know he is standing in the door way to the bathroom. I see his black silhouette thru the glass doors of the shower. "That sounds really good. Can I have some peaches to go with it?" I ask. "Babe." I'm guessing that's a yes since he left the bathroom. "OOOOO ouch ouch ouch!" I hollered. I hope Carlos didn't hear. "Babe, you okay? I thought I heard you say ouch." Damn should have known. Nothing gets past Batman. "Nothing I just dropped the bottle of shampoo on my toe." Truth is I hated lying to Carlos but I wasn't ready to head to the hospital. I had been feeling these pains since yesterday morning, but that one was the worst by far. I hurried up and finished my shower. No hint of pain at all. Maybe I imagined it. I get dressed in rangeman black expect my shirt isn't all that tight. Umm big belly, Hello?

As I'm walking into the kitchen another pain hits me and I double over. Carlos of course sees me bending over in pain. "Babe, what's wrong? Is it time? Do you need to go to the hospital? How far along are the contractions? How long have you been feeling the pain? Where is the bag that we packed?" Before I can even say anything, Carlos is headed into the bedroom. I sit down and start eating breakfast. It's almost funny how Carlos is acting right now. I can't believe he said that much that quickly. I mean it was like a bullet shooting out of a gun. Bam! Then he's gone. Like Smoke. I can hear him mumbling in the bedroom. Carlos never mumbles. I love him so much.

"Tank, operation batbaby is here!" I heard Carlos on the phone.

"10-4 stat. Meet ya downstairs in 5." He has my suitcase in one hand and his pillow in the other. I was told I could bring a pillow with me and I wanted Carlos' pillow, not mine. I wanted to smell Bulgari while delivering my child. I know Carlos will be there, but there is something about hugging his pillow to my chest inhaling that scent that is just Carlos. It centers me. Okay enough sap. I'm munching on my turkey bacon when Carlos grabs his keys and heads out the door. MMMMM wonder if I should say something. Nope, I'll wait.

(Carlos' POV)

"Tank, operation batbaby is here!" I calmly tell Tank.

"Are we heading to the hospital, Sir?" Tank asks me.

"10-4 stat. Meet ya downstairs in 5." I hang up the phone without saying goodbye. I got Steph's suitcase and my pillow. She wanted my pillow there with her. She said just hugging it to her chest helps centers her. I can't even begin to describe the feeling that went thru me when she said that. I felt my chest puff with proud and my heart swell with love. That's my Babe. Dios I love that woman. Okay, I will fill out the paperwork when I arrive at the hospital. I'm dressed and I got my shoes on. My work clothes isn't really what I wanted to wear taking Steph to the hospital, but I can change later. I have a change of clothes in the suitcase too. I grab my keys and I head down the stairs. I feel as though I'm forgetting something but I know I'm not so I keep going.

Tank is already in the SUV waiting for me. I jump in the passenger and let Tank know it's time to go. I get on the phone dialing the hospital to let them know that Stephanie Manoso is on her way there. She went into labor. They said okay and I hung up. We just pulled in the hospital parking lot. I still feel as though I'm forgetting something, but I let it slide. I'll go back and get it later, after Steph is admitted into the hospital. Tank and I are side by side when I hit the labor and delivery floor. "Y-Y-Yes Sir, H-H-How may I help you?" the nurse asks me. Yea I have that effect on woman. Yes, Stephanie Manoso is here. She went into labor this morning. I see the nurse look around me. Then she looks at me dumbfounded. I raise my eyebrow. What's the problem? "Is there a problem?" I ask. "I can fill out the paperwork while you admit Steph." The nurse still looks lost. "S-S-Sir, where is Mrs. Manoso?" Huh? I look around Tank and behind me. "Shit! I forgot Steph." I hit the ground running with Tank on my heels.

We pull into the underground parking lot squealing tires. I tell Tank to wait here while I go grab Steph. I run up the stairs, fob my way in and Steph is there at the door with a huge smile on her face. "Forget something, Batman?" Just seeing the smile on her face helps center me. I immediately calm myself and pull her into my arms. "Babe, I am so sorry. I guess I just got lost trying to get everything situated that I forgot what was most important." She loops her arms around my neck pulls me down to her and puts her mouth on mine. I open my mouth, accepting her tongue and quickly the kiss turns heated. She pulls back just enough, her mouth still against mine. "You should be more aware of your surroundings, Mr. Manoso." She smiles against my lips. "Well, Mrs. Manoso, I had a lot on my mind but it won't happen again. Now let's go."

We make it to the hospital about 20 minutes later. Steph says the pain is still there, but it's not severe. The doctor comes in and asks Steph what's going on. I keep my mouth shut before I say something sarcastic. What's going on is that my Babe is in labor. Well maybe she's not. The doctor tells us that it's just Braxton Hicks. Well damn, I looked like an idiot for nothing. "Carlos, you're not an idiot. You wanted to make sure I got to the hospital on time and safe." I look at Steph like she has grown a 2nd head. Did I say that out loud? "No, Carlos, you didn't but I know you and I know that you feel kinda stupid for acting like you did and leaving me behind. It's okay. It does happen a lot more than ya think. I love you, Carlos." She thinks she doesn't have ESP. I shake my head. Then I look her straight in the eye and smile. "Thanks Babe. I love you, too. Now lets go home." I put my arm around her shoulders and lead her out the door.

(Later that night)

We ate dinner and now we are watching _Ghostsbusters._ Yea I know, but she loves it so I don't mind. Steph is snuggled up against me half asleep. I love this time I get to spend with her and lately I have been cherishing it a little more because I know once the baby arrives, it may not happen quite as often. "Where are you going, Babe?" I ask Steph when all of a sudden she jumps up. "OOO I have to pee! BAD!" She runs for the bathroom. I chuckle. I lean my head back against the couch. I'm almost asleep when I hear 5 little words that make my heart jump in my throat.

"Carlos, my water just broke!"

_A/N: Sorry to leave it there. I hope you guys enjoyed this installment. The next chapter will probably be Steph in labor, but I'm not sure yet. Should I make her labor easy or hard? Let me know!_


	4. Ready Or Not Here She Comes

Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Janet. Mistakes are mine. Mistakes are also the fault of my spelling and grammar check.

Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Remember I don't mind criticism. Just let me know! I hope no one is too upset when I decided to skip most of the labor part since I have never been thru it. The doctors & nurses & that precious baby are mine. I also called the hospital Princeton-Plainsboro from the popular show House. I don't know where its located in New Jersey, but it's a nice hospital so I used it. Since I am not a nurse or doctor nor do I play one on tv, the tests will actually never be named.

Ready Or Not…Here She Comes

"Come on, Steph! One more big push." Yea right that's the fourth time this stupid, mean, lying ass doctor has said this. I would punch him in his nose if I could reach him. I start to squeeze Carlos' hand and I bare down. "And one….two….three. Okay Steph relax for just a minute. The head is out. Now one more push for the shoulders. And one…two…three. Good Job, Stephanie! Look up and see your beautiful baby girl!"

I look up at the same time Carlos does and I see her. This slimy, bloody, squirmy little pink thing with her face all scrunched up but eyes wide open. She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I look at Carlos but his face is full of worry. "Carlos, what's wrong?" I ask. He looks at me and then back at the doctor. "Dr. White, why isn't she is crying? Is something wrong?" I'm taken back by the questions Carlos is asking. I know I always heard babies cry as they enter the world, but it never occurred to me that with her not crying there would be a problem. I grab Carlos' hand again and squeeze until he looks at me. My eyes full of tears, I start to panic. "Carlos, is she going to be okay?" I can hear the desperation in my own voice. This tiny little being is so precious to me already that the thought of losing her is nearly my undoing. "I don't know Babe." I can hear the panic in his voice and it pains me.

"Mr. & Mrs. Manoso, our pediatrician, Dr. James Thornton will take your baby to the nursery and get her checked out. We will do everything in our power to make sure that she is okay." My doctor is worried and I can tell. My spidey sense is quiet, so maybe just maybe everything is going to be okay, but then why isn't she crying. The doctor handed her over to Dr. Thornton. I turn to Carlos and he has pulled out his phone.

"Brown, who is out there with you?" Oh he's talking to Bobby. I wonder why.

"Take Cal with you. Follow that doctor that just left with my daughter. Don't let them out of your sight. Cal is to be your bodyguard. You are to be my daughter's bodyguard and help the doctor any way you can. Understand?" Wow if I wasn't in such shock over my daughter being taken away, I would laugh. That's a lot of talking for Carlos. He hung up and turns back to me. "Babe, I am going on in the hall to talk to the guys, okay? I will be right back. I love you, Stephanie." He leans down and kisses my forehead. I'm so tired and even though I want to stay up and check on my baby, my eyes close and my brain shuts down.

(Carlos' POV)

I lean down and kiss her forehead. Her eyes shut and I know before I even fully stand up, she's out like a light. That's my babe. Now, I need to know what the hell is going on with my daughter. I walk out into the hallway and I am bombarded with questions from my men. "Stop!" I hold my hand palm towards them. "We don't know what is going on with the baby, yet. She came out, eyes wide open and breathing fine, but she wasn't crying or moving a lot. Dr. James Thornton just took her to the nursery to run some tests. We will know something shortly." They all look worried.

Lester is the first to speak up. "What's her name, Carlos?" Well damn in all the panic I forgot to ask Steph what she wanted to name her. "We haven't discussed it yet. We were a little more worried about her health. Santos, the doctor is almost finished cleaning Steph up. Once he leaves you go in and don't leave the room for _any _reason. Hal & Ram you stand guard at the door. Only doctors & nurses are to go in and out. Tank, you are with me." Hal & Ram take their positions. The doctor walks out and Lester walks in. I walk towards the nursery with Tank behind me. If they give me bad news, it might just take all my men to keep not only myself but Steph from seriously hurting someone.

Dr. Thornton walks out the nursery as I walk up. "Dr. Thornton, is my daughter okay?" I glare at him daring him to give me bad news.

"Mr. Manoso, we put your daughter through a malady of tests and procedures to make sure that she is healthy and normal. These are referred to as the APGAR tests. APGAR tests are given 1 minute and 5 minutes after birth and help to test for signs of vibrancy. A good score should be 7-10. Any baby receiving 6 and under after birth will be tested a third time at 10 minutes."

Okay I heard about these tests. "What did my daughter score?" I was seriously starting to worry. This child was already such a part of our lives that I don't know how Steph nor myself would function if anything happen to her.

"That's where I'm a little puzzled. Your daughter scored a perfect 10. Another thing that worries me a little is that her eyes were open when she was born. A newborn's eyes are rarely open at birth. We did put eye drops in her eyes. We are now drawing blood and testing her heart. We will let know once we find out something." He was already turning around and walking in the nursery before I can say a word. I look at Tank but he looked just as confused. Yea join the club, buddy. I have to go tell Steph this shit. Pissed off Stephanie is not someone I want to talk to about this. We walk back towards the hospital room. Tank finally breaks the silence. "Ranger, what are you going tell Bombshell?" I shake my head. "I don't know." We enter the room to find Santos sitting in the chair next to the bed. "Any news on the baby?" I look at him and shake my head. "I want to tell Steph first."

(Steph's POV) -4 hours later

I can hear voices. They sound low and muffled. One is Carlos and the other is Lester and the last one is Tank. I can't make out what they're saying, but I quickly remember where I am and what happened. "Carlos, where's my baby?" I sob. I start to cry. I can hear Carlos walking towards me, his footsteps quiet on the hospital room floor. He kisses my forehead and grabs my hand. "Shhh Babe. She is still in the nursery. Dr. Thornton has been running tests for the last 4 hours, but we haven't gotten any results back from those tests yet." Four Fucking Hours! I hit full rhino mode in 1.2 seconds. "FOUR FUCKING HOURS! I HAVE BEEN ASLEEP FOR FOUR HOURS. I WANT TO SEE MY DAUGHTER! I HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN TO SEE HER YET! Please Carlos I need to see her." The last sentence I can barely get out. I need to see her so bad I ache. I can hear Carlos talking, something about an apgar tests and that she scored a perfect ten. I want see her. If she scored a ten then I should be able to see her. "I want to see her, Carlos. Now!" I put stress on each word to let him know how serious I am. "Babe, how about we talk about what to name her and then I will go see about getting her in here when I fill out the birth certificate." I nod my head slowly. I look into his dark chocolate eyes and I smile. "I know what I want to name her. I just hope you like it." He smiles back at me. "Babe, I will like her name no matter what it is. Now tell me, please."

"I want to name her Gracie Lynn. Gracie (or Grace) means Gift from God. She truly is a gift from God, Carlos. I just like the name Lynn. Is that okay?" I was really scared that he wouldn't like it. His whole face lights up with a smile. Even his eyes are shining with love. "I love it, Babe. I think its perfect. Now let me go fill out her birth certificate and get them to bring Gracie to you. I Love you, Babe." He kisses my mouth and I open mine to accept his tongue. He groans and kisses me for another minute before slowing pulling away. "I love you, Carlos. Now please go bring me our daughter." I kiss his mouth once more before I push him towards the door.

(Carlos's POV)

I walk out the door and nod to Ram & Hal still standing guard. I tried to let them go home and change shifts. Every last one of them refused. Even Cal who was guarding Bobby refused. Every one of them was worried. They loved my daughter and wanted to make sure she was okay. I walk up to the nurse's stand. I almost smile when I see she checks herself for drool. "How can I help, Sir?" I have to give her credit. She is completely professional. Good Girl. "I need to fill out the paperwork on my daughter. We decided what to name her and I want to fill out her birth certificate." I tell her but no smile crosses my face. She hands me the papers and I fill them out. Gracie Lynn Manoso. Steph picked out a good name. I like it. I hand the nurse back the papers. I motion for Tank to follow me. I head towards the nursery. My Babe wants to see our daughter and damn it so do I. I call Brown once I get to the nursery doors.

"Brown." He answers.

"Report." I hear him swear and then the phone goes silent. What the fuck? Did my employee just hang up on me? I'm getting ready to call him back when Cal and Brown walk out the door. Dr. Thornton on their heels. I glare at Brown and turn towards Dr. Thornton. "What is going on my daughter?" I've had about enough and I can feel control slipping. "Mr. Manoso, I was getting ready to come to your room. Why don't you head over there with your employees and I will be there in a minute." He simply walks away. I'm ready to go after him when I feel a hand on my arm. "Come on, Boss. Let's head to see Steph and wait for Dr. Thornton." I nod at Tank and we all turn to head back towards Steph's room. I finally find my voice and ask Bobby what the hell. "We haven't been able to get near her or the room she was in for the past 2 hours. As soon as they got the results, the kicked us out. I have been trying everything I can to get into her room. I'm sorry Boss." I can tell in his voice that he's worried. This tiny little baby girl has us all on edge and hell none of us has even held her yet.

We walk back into Steph's room and immediately she starts asking questions. "Babe, Dr. Thornton will be here shortly to let us know what's going on." She is getting ready to say something else when her face lights up and she holds out her arms. I turn around and Dr. Thornton is standing there holding Gracie. He hands her to Steph who starts to cry. "Oh she is perfect. Look how perfect she is. So beautiful too. She has all her fingers and toes." Steph is pulling her out of the blanket looking at every inch of our perfect angel. I pin Dr. Thornton with my blank deadly face. "Is she okay?" I ask. "Oh yes she is fine. All the tests came back negative and her heart is good and her reflexes are good. She's just going to be a very alert little girl." I turn to look at Gracie. He's right. Right now her eyes are wide open and she is looking around the room.

I turn back to the _good _doctor. "How long have you known that she was okay?" My voice is void of all emotion, but my body is screaming anger. I see the color slowly leave his face. He can tell I'm pissed off. "Um well we have known for about 2 hours but the past hour she has been real fussy, so we thought she may be hungry. So we brought her to you." He seems pleased with himself. I hope he doesn't need his hands for this job because I'm about to break his fingers. "No, the only reason why you brought her to this room is because I showed up at the nursery. My daughter is over 5 hours old and yet this is the first time my wife has gotten to hold her." My voice is calm and laced with venom. "We came here to Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital because it says you guys are the best, but for the past 2 hours you _doctors_ have known our daughter was okay and healthy but you wouldn't even let my employees who have clearance to know anything about her health know anything about her. What kind of hospital is this?" As I speak I slowly stalk toward Dr. Thornton. I'm just about ready to knock his teeth down his throat. I hear Steph call my name. "Carlos, come hold your daughter. She's beautiful." I completely forget about dumbass doctor and I walk over to Steph.

I take Gracie out of her arms and cradle her to my chest. My heart catches. My own eyes look back at me. She has my eyes. Deep chocolate soul searching brown eyes. Her head is full of dark silky brown hair. Her skin is a mixture of mine and Steph's. It's like caramel laced with milk. So soft and smooth. I run my finger down her cheek and she reaches out and grabs my finger in her tiny little fist. She brings my finger to her mouth, her eyes never leaving mine. How can you love someone you just met so much? I know at this moment no matter what happens in the future that this little girl has me wrapped around her little finger and I will protect her at any cost. My heart fills with love and contentment. I smile at Gracie and I swear she smiles back. I kiss her forehead and she snuggles into my chest just like her mother. "I love you, Gracie Lynn."

_A/N: I hope you guys like this story. It was really hard to write this chapter because I don't know a whole lot about tests and stuff. What I did look up was the apgar test because I knew that happens after birth. I love hearing from you guys. I love your ideas. Because you guys are reviewing so much I find it easier to write new stories. I am really enjoying writing them! Please review! Thanks!_


	5. First Week of Motherhood part 1

Disclaimer: Once again..all belong to Janet. Only the mistakes are mine. Oh Gracie is mine.

Author's Note: This story was supposed to be just a series of one shots but apparently the characters had other ideas. So yes now this will be an ongoing and possibly long story. If you notice any mistakes like with the characters' names please let me know and I will change it. This chapter will be longer because the beginning is going to be Steph thinking about the past with Morelli and how her and Carlos got together.

The First Week of Motherhood(Part 1)

I honesty never thought I would have married Ranger. Hell his life didn't lead to relationships. Look how wrong he was. Not only am I married to bad ass Ranger who I first fell in love with, but I am also married to corporate Carlos, the man behind Ranger, the bad ass. Behind closed doors, Carlos is different. He relaxes around me. He still doesn't talk as much, but when I ask him a question, he answers me. If he can of course. Our love is truly one of kind. I can always tell when Carlos is around. Even if he has his blank face on, I can tell what kind of mood he is just by reading his body language. I'm the only one besides his family, that really truly knows Ricardo Carlos Manoso.

I really believe we would have ended up together no matter what. Yes I had a relationship with Joe, but it was a truly messed up one. We argued and fought, but never resolved anything. I just picked up and left and came back when I was horny and lonely. Joe kept stuff from me and he lied to me all the time, but no he never cheated.

Carlos went to Joe one day while Joe and I were in a off phase in our relationship. Carlos told Joe that he was going to ask me out and seriously pursue a relationship with me. His contract was over and he loved me. Joe threw a major Italian fit, but Carlos just ignored him and left. I started going out with Carlos, but at the same time I was dating Joe too. Carlos said that was okay. He wanted me to date them both to see if I wanted a serious relationship with him not Joe. I stopped having sex with Joe though. I just dated them both. I noticed one major thing that sealed the deal for Carlos.

When Carlos and I went out, it was all about me or us. He asked me how my day went and my plans for the weekend. He asked me about my nieces, my grandmother, my family, and my friends. He asked about my life in general and in the process he shared more about himself, his family, and his life. That I enjoyed the most. We went out to dinner at Rossini's and other fancy restaurants. We went to the movies and we went dancing. Sometimes we just stayed at my apartment or his and just cuddled and watched tv. No matter what we did or where we went he never pressured me to have sex. He never brought up Joe or my dates with Joe or even if I was having sex with Joe. I was able to relax with him, around him. Carlos even went "offline" during our dates unless someone got hurt. That was also nice. He was showing me how important I was to him.

Joe was a completely different story. We rarely went out and if we did it was to Pino's. We always sat at home and watched the latest game on tv and ate pizza or subs. He was all time pressuring me to have sex and getting pissed off when I said no. I just didn't think it was right to have sex with Joe and not Carlos. The worst thing was Joe never shut up about _Ranger._ It was always _Ranger _this and _Ranger _that. Are you having sex with _Ranger_? Where did go on your date with _Ranger_? It got old real quick.

After one long night of arguing with Joe, I broke it off for good. Joe wasn't happy about it and I told him I didn't care. I loved him, but only as a friend, nothing more. I got up and left. The next weekend I told Carlos. We celebrated by going to Miami for the weekend and made our relationship exclusive. The rest they say is history. We have never been happier.

You know my life from the beginning has been crazy and unpredictable. My mother has always been on my case to be a good girl like my sister, Val. Then she was on me to learn to cook. Yea not gonna happen. I hate to cook and I suck at it. Then she wanted me to settle down and get married and have children. I married the Dick to make her happy. Biggest mistake ever! I caught him cheating on me with the skanky whore bitch Joyce on my dining room table. So after divorcing the Dick, I swore I would never get married again. And the thought of children scared the ever living shit out of me. I figured I would be a horrible thoughtless mother.

Not to mention once again, my life is full of crazy. I have blown up over 20 cars, a funeral home (which again not my fault), and a drug house. I have been shot, stabbed, burned, stalked, kidnapped, almost raped, and almost killed on more than one occasion. My life doesn't lead itself to motherhood. Ha! But all that has changed. I met and fell hopelessly and completely in love with Carlos. I felt even more complete once we got married and I got pregnant.

My pregnancy went okay as long as I ate healthy and exercised. My labor wasn't easy but it wasn't difficult either. I went into labor around dinner time and 12 hours later I had a beautiful healthy baby girl. Gracie Lynn came into the world at 11:31 AM. She weighed 6lbs 4 oz and was 18 ½ inches long. She is like her father in every way. She has the same dark hair and the same dark piercing eyes. Her skin is over a shade or two lighter than his. She only cries when hungry or when she has a full diaper and really who can blame her there. She's all the time alert. Her eyes are always looking around and taking it all in. She's a quiet little baby too.

We just got home from the hospital. Carlos, Lester, Tank, and I are sitting in the living room on the 7th floor. Tank is holding Gracie speaking softly to her. We really can't hear him. Carlos is watching him like a hawk. I smile to myself. Labor really does suck, the after effect…the perfect little baby makes it all so worth it. I already want another one. I know weird right? "Carlos, when are your parents coming to visit?" I know he told me at the hospital that his parents were dying to meet Gracie, but he didn't want a lot of people coming in and out of the hospital. "They will be here tomorrow morning around 1100 hours. What about your parents?" He gives me a look and I know that when my parents especially my grandmother he will high tail it out of here. But I have other plans. "I don't know when my parents are coming. I thought maybe we could go to their house for dinner on Sunday." He looks pained. I know the last thing he wants to do is go to my parent's house for dinner, but there we can leave at anytime. If they come here, then they won't ever leave. "Alright set it up for Sunday. Just make sure no one is sick. I don't want Gracie getting sick." I get up to go call my mother. I give Carlos a quick kiss and head for the kitchen.

(Lester's POV)

"Alright Tank, you've had her long enough. Give her to me. I haven't gotten a chance to hold her yet." I tell ya that little girl is so damn adorable. I'm just happy she's not my daughter. Don't get me wrong, being a father to Steph's child would be awesome, but when Gracie gets old enough to date, Carlos is in big trouble. She is going to be a little heartbreaker. "Okay, keep your pants on. Here she is." Tank hands her to me and I settle her in the crook of my arm.

(Back to Steph)

"Yes Mom, we will be there at 6:00 for dinner." I hate calling my mom.

"Okay Stephanie, make sure you dress that baby warmly, it's supposed to be chilly on Sunday." Say what… its June not October.

"Yes Mom. I will dress her warmly. I promise. Anything else? Anything we need to bring?"

"No Stephanie, just bring that baby. Please don't dress her in black. Put some color on that husband of yours too. Good Bye Stephanie."

"Bye Mom." Yea right, color on Carlos. Maybe that forest green Henley… I love that shirt. What I should do just to drive her crazy, is dress all 3 of us in all black from head to toe. That'll show her. Yea right then I would never hear the end of it. I'm laughing to myself when I hear Carlos behind me. He pins me to the counter, my back to his front and his lips find my neck. I moan. "What are you laughing at, Babe?" His teeth nip the little spot where my neck and shoulder meet and all I can do is moan. He chuckles and then licks the spot easing the slight pain his teeth caused. "Babe?" Oh yea he wants me to answer. "My mom wants me to make sure I put color on Gracie and you. She's tired of seeing all black. I thought it would be funny if we all went to dinner on Sunday dressed in black. All black and nothing but black. What do you think?" I ask him. He turns me around in his arms and kisses me hard and long. His tongue demands entrance and I open up and moan. My panties are ruined and even though I love kissing Carlos, I know that kissing is as far as this can go. I push on his rock hard chest enough to get him to stop. He pulls away from me. "I'm sorry, Babe. I just couldn't help it. I promise I won't wear black."

(The Next Day)

"Hey my sweet little angel. You are all dressed up and ready to meet your grandparents. Don't worry, they will love you just as your daddy and I do." I dressed Gracie up in a pink dress with little pink booties. The dress has a white ribbon wrapped around the waist and has a bow in the front. Carlos doesn't like a lot of lace and ruffles so most of her clothes are pink but simple. She does have a lot of purple, red, green, and blue too. She looks cute in everything she has. But maybe I'm bias. I look at Gracie…nope she's perfect! "Babe, my parents are here. Are you ready?" I turn around to look at Carlos. He's dressed in black slacks with a white button up shirt and it's opened at the collar and tucked in to the pants. I love the way the white of the shirt makes his mocha latte skin stand out. _He's a beautiful man. _ Carlos laughs out loud. "You're the beautiful one, Babe." He reaches over and takes Gracie out of my hands. He leans down and kisses my forehead. "I love that dress, Babe. It looks good on you." I'm wearing a light blue dress that has a flowing skirt. The neckline plunges but only a little. My breasts have gotten slightly bigger since I'm breastfeeding and I don't like "showing them off" quite yet. I'm wearing matching sandals with no heels.

Carlos is already out of the room and down the hall when the door bell rings. I take a deep breath and make myself walk out into the living room.

"Carlos, ella es absolutamente hermosa. Déme mi nieta, por favor. Oh ella es perfecta y ella tiene sus ojos, Carlos. Mire a Ricardo, mire cómo es perfecto ella es." (Carlos, she is absolutely beautiful. Give me my granddaughter, please. Oh she is perfect and she has your eyes, Carlos. Look Ricardo, look how perfect she is.)

Well it's good to know that Maria thinks she's perfect. I knew they would love her. I just hope they think I'm a good mother. Carlos puts his arms around me while Maria and Ricardo are gushing over their new granddaughter. He puts his lips to my ear. "Babe, of course they think she's perfect. She is perfect and you are a good mother. Don't ever doubt that, please." He kisses my forehead and addresses his mom.

"Mama, please English. Steph doesn't know any Spanish, yet." Wait…yet?

"Carlos, she is a beautiful girl and very alert. She takes after her mother." Carlos' dad smiles at me and I smile back. "Thanks Ricardo. I think though the alertness she gets from Carlos. Can I get you guys anything to drink?" Maria has taken Gracie to the couch and sits down. She doesn't look up from staring at Gracie. "I would love some water, please." I smile and look at Ricardo. "The same for me, please." I nod my head and smile. I turn to Carlos. "I'm fine, Babe." I walk into the kitchen and grab 3 bottles of water. I head back into the living room. I hand out the bottles of water. I still down on the arm of the recliner where Carlos is sitting. Ricardo and Maria can't take their eyes from Gracie.

"Steph, how was the delivery?" Maria finally looks up at me.

"It wasn't too difficult actually. The hardest part was all the pushing. I pushed for over 2 hours. She changed her mind half way thru, I guess." Maria laughed.

"Carlos was the same way. The actual labor was quick but when it came to pushing, he took his time." Carlos looks disgusted. I laugh. He doesn't want to hear about his birth. Ricardo finally speaks up and asks for Gracie. Maria hands her over and then looks at me. "Can I see her room, Stephanie? Carlos tells me that you did an excellent job of decorating." My eyes light up and I jump up. "Sure follow me." I walk down the hall to Gracie's bedroom. I turn on the light and step aside. I hear Maria gasp beside me and I try to see it thru her eyes.

The walls are painted in a light lavender color with a pale yellow trim on the windows and door moldings. The floors are a dark hardwood. The crib is a dark cherry sleigh bed with matching changing table and dresser. The rocking chair also matches the furniture. The sheets are white with lavender, yellow, and green polka dots. One side of the comforter is a soft yellow and the other side is done in lavender, yellow, and green. The colorful side is made up of squares in different sizes and colors alternating in lavender, yellow and green. The darkness of the furniture makes the light colors of the comforter really pop. Her lamp and rugs match the bedding. Her curtains are the same lavender as the bedding. On the wall above her crib, is her name in big block letters in pale yellow like the trim. The wall above her changing table is pictures. Pictures in beautiful dark cherry wood frames. Pictures of Carlos and me. Pictures of my parents and Carlos' parents. Pictures of all her aunts and uncles. Pictures of her too. Also in a frame is her birth certificate. Carlos surprised me with that.

"Do you like it, Maria?" I really hope she does.

"Oh Stephanie, it is beautiful. It's girly, but not overly so. I bet Carlos loves it too." She runs her hand along the edge of the crib. "He does like it. He did the pictures while I was in the hospital before I came home. I love it in here." I was honesty surprised when Carlos offered to give up his office for the nursery, but I wasn't quite ready to move out and into a house. I really like it here. He agreed to wait for me.

"Well, we were wondering where you two had went to?" Ricardo is standing there holding Gracie. He sees the room and eyes widen. "Wow, this is a beautiful room, Stephanie. Good job." He smiles at me and I smile back. "Thanks!" Carlos comes to stand beside me and wraps his arm around my waist. In my ear he whispers, "Proud of you, Babe." My eyes tear up and I kiss him. "Thanks, Batman."

We head back into the living room and sit down. The rest of afternoon is spent passing Gracie back and forth. I only get her when she's hungry and Carlos doesn't even get a chance to hold her. Ricardo and Maria are thoroughly enjoying their newest granddaughter. As they stand up to leave, Carlos finally takes back his daughter. "Carlos, we expect you guys to come to dinner soon, so the rest of your family can meet her." Carlos has the nerve to look frightened. "Mama I promise we will soon. Just make sure when we do no one is sick." They promise and kisses and hugs are given and finally we find ourselves alone and tired. This day went perfectly. I have the most perfect child. She never even cried. I tell Carlos as much. "She takes after me definitely. She is much happier sitting back and accessing the situation and watching other people than getting involve." I walk over to him and straddle his lap without disturbing Gracie who is on her belly with her head on his shoulder. I kiss him softly and look him straight in the eyes. "Then I guess we will have to have another one who is more like me, huh?" He gives me his wolf grin. "Well I guess we have another 5 ½ weeks and then we can start trying."

_A/N: This chapter turned out a lot longer than I thought, so this will be part one and part two(Gracie meeting Steph's parents) will come tomorrow. All the furniture and bedding and stuff, I found it on Pottery Really cute stuff._


	6. First Week of Motherhood part 2

Disclaimer: All the most popular characters belong to Janet. I'm just playing with them. Only mistakes are mine.

A/N: Thanks for the guys who are leaving reviews. I really appreciate it. Again this story is taking on a mind of its own. This chapter is going to be boring compared to some later chapters. Enjoy!

Warning: Slight Smut… I'm getting braver. If you don't like it...I'm terribly sorry...that characters made me do it.

First Week of Motherhood (part 2)

"Carlos, why is the tag cut out of this outfit of Gracie's?" I just picked out what I want Gracie to wear to my parent's house for dinner and the tag has been cut off. I can see where it use to be. I really like this cute little dress. It is a white sleeveless dress with a round neckline. It has a decorative woven check placket, a babydoll waist, back buttons, and matching little diaper cover. She has a pink one that looks just like this one. The fabric is really soft and I like the way it feels. Gracie is in the crib looking at her little mobile thing hanging from the crib. I walk into the bedroom to find Carlos naked from the chest up. He has on a pair of dark blue jeans and is barefooted. Yum! What did I come in here for? I rub the soft fabric of the little white dress. Oh yea. "Carlos, why is the tag cut out of this dress and pink one that looks like it?" He has the gall to look guilty. That's interesting. "Uh, Babe, well, um." Aww, he's flustered. He knows. I hang the dress on the door knob to the bedroom with the hanger that it's haning on.

I walk over to him and slid my hands up his chest and then wrap them around his neck. I pull his head down to mine and nip his earlobe. I then run my tongue along the shell of his ear. I kiss and nibble my way down his jawline. He moans before he crashes his mouth down on mine. Our tongues duel for control. He slides his hands underneath my rangeman t-shirt and unhooks my bra. He pulls away long enough to yank my shirt up and over my head. The bra follows my shirt. I know we can't do anything technically for the next 5 weeks, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy this. His mouth latches on to one nipple while his fingers tease and torment the other one. I know he is probably getting breast milk but he doesn't seem to care. I know I need to stop this before I forget why I came in here. I push against Carlos and he automatically stops. He looks up at me. "Oh shit, Babe. I'm sorry. I know we can't do this." His lips brush over mine once then twice before he pulls away. "Its okay, Carlos. We just got carried away. Now can you tell me why the tag is cut out of that dress of Gracie's?" He tries to side step around me and I stop him. He's trapped between me and the bed. I get an idea. "Carlos, do you know why the tags are cut out of the dress?" I emphasize each word. I push on his chest and his butt hits the bed. "Well Babe." He is looking for a way out. He really doesn't want to tell me. I kneel in front of him and before he can stop me, I pop the button on his jeans. "Um, Babe, what are you doing?" He looks worried. Good, he should be. "Well, it's like this Carlos, I know you know and I'm going to make you talk." His eyes widen and I smile.

I slowly lower the zipper on his jeans and his 9 inch cock springs forward. My tongue slips out and lightly touches the very tip of him catching the precum. I hear Carlos moan and my eyes catch his. "Know anything about it, baby?" His breathing is getting harder. "Oh, Babe, that's cruel." I wrap my hand around the base of him and the same time I take as much as I can in my mouth, sucking hard and circling the head with my tongue. I run my tongue up and down his length and then once again take him in my mouth sucking hard. I get him to the point I know he is close to coming. His hands are in my hair urging me on. I give him one last good suck before I stop. His hands tighten on my hair and he groans loudly. "Babe, please don't stop." He can barely get the words out. "I'll finish if you tell me why the tags are cut out of that dress." He opens his eyes and looks at me. My hand is still wrapped around him and my fingers are just barely moving against him. Not enough to really do anything but enough to drive him crazy. "Alright, Babe you win, I'll tell you but please finish what you started." I love it when he begs. I run my tongue up his cock before wrapping my mouth around him. I take as much as I can in my mouth and start sucking. He is so close and I speed up, sucking him a little harder using my tongue at the same time. He lets out a loan guttural moan and his cum hits the back of my throat. I swallow it all and when I know he's done, I slowly ease back and giving the head of his cock one last kiss and I stand up.

Carlos gets his breathing under control before he slowly stands up. He zips his pants and stalks towards me. I know that look and I'm sorry we can't do anything because I know that if we could it would hot, hard, rough and fast. I shiver and he smiles. He knows, the jerk. He pins against the wall and his lips come crashing down on mine. His tongue demands entrance and well who am I to deny him that. I moan into his mouth he pulls away. "Just remember, Babe, paybacks are a bitch." I smile at him. "God, I hope so." His laughter rings out and I laugh with him. He gives me another kiss and starts to walk towards the bathroom. I grab one of his belt loops and he stops. I raise one of my eyebrows. Okay well I tried to anyway. I grab the dress from the bedroom door knob and hold it up. "Explain." He grabs the dress and smiles. "Okay Babe, I'll tell ya, but it's only going to make you mad." I narrow my eyes at him but I don't say anything. I motion with my hand telling him to go on. "I was surfing the internet and found a website with some really cute baby dresses. I ordered them. The dresses were girly enough for you, but not enough to make me hate it. I like them." I think about it for a minute. "Wait, first we didn't even know we were having a girl until she was born and she's not even a full week old yet. How did you get them here so fast and again why are the tags cut out?"

"It was the day she came home from the hospital I ordered them. I had them shipped next day so they would get here sooner. There is several more from the same site and all in different sizes. I had Ella cut the tags because I knew that it upset you if you knew how much the dresses were." I take the dress from his hand and rub my fingers along the fabric again. It really is soft and now that I think about it there is several dresses with the same style. "So who made the dress? I really like it and the pink one. I may get mad, but she is still going to wear it. Please." I plead with him. "Babe, the dresses are made by Burberry. Each one costs about $95.00 each." My eyes are popping out of my head. "Carlos, are you serious?" He nods his head. "How much did you spend altogether on these dresses?" He shrugs his shoulders. "I picked out 5 different ones, so about $600.00 with shipping." Wow, $600 on baby clothes and its just 5 dresses. I sigh and shake my head. "Just don't do again." He looks bewildered. "You aren't going to argue about it?" I kiss him gently on the mouth. "Carlos, she's your daughter and I know you love spending money on us both. The dresses are already bought and I love them. Please just ask me next time. Okay?" He grabs my face in his hands and pulls me forward for a quick kiss. "I promise. I love you, Babe. I love Gracie too."

"I love you, too. Now go take a shower while I dress our daughter." He smiles and goes to take a shower. Men! (the dresses described are Burberry and I found them on a website called ).


	7. First Week of Motherhood part 3

A/N: My Microsoft word went funny so I have to down load two different parts to make up the second part of First Week of Motherhood. I'm just glad I didn't lose the first part. I'm sorry if there is any confusion.

Disclaimer...nothing mine...except Gracie, Alina, and Chase.

First Week of Motherhood-part 2 again

I just finished feeding Gracie when Carlos came out from his shower. He looks incredible. He is wearing a pair of khaki slacks with a dark blue button up shirt tucked in and some of the buttons at collar are opened. He is wearing matching socks and black loafers. His hair is tied back with a leather tie and a diamond stud twinkles in his ear. Dare I say he looks absolutely yummy. "Wow, Carlos you look hot as hell." I grin from ear to ear. He barks out a laugh. "Thanks Babe. Why don't you go get ready so we won't be late." I hand him Gracie and he takes her happily. I give Gracie a kiss on her cheek and then Carlos a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth. I head back and start getting ready.

(Carlos' POV)

I love that woman. She can always make me laugh. I look down at the sweet baby in my arms. I want to hold her now because I know once we get to Steph's parents' house, I won't be able to get my hands on her again til we leave. She looks so adorable in this Burberry white dress. It's a hot June day and the dress is light. I still can't believe Steph wasn't as pissed off as I thought she would be. I know Gracie will probably grow out of them quick but they were too cute to pass up. Dios, the way she talked me into telling her. That woman just might be the death of me one day, but what a way to go! I look down at my daughter. Her eyes are wide open and she is staring at me. I swear this child never cries. This past week has been simply wonderful. I wasn't around when Julie was little and I regret that every day of my life. I won't make the same mistake with Gracie. I want to be a constant figure in her life. I help out with every aspect of her life. Gracie goes to bed every night around 1000 hours and doesn't wake up til around 0500. Since I'm already up I get Gracie and change her diaper then take her to Steph who doesn't even wake up really. I take my shower and get dressed and by then Gracie is done eating so I burp her and put her back to bed. Steph normally gets up around 0800 hours and she has enough time to get up and take a shower and eat breakfast before Gracie even wakes up again. We really do have the perfect child. I hear Steph open the bedroom door. I look over and whistle at her. "Babe, you look beautiful, but then you always do." She smiles at me and her eyes light up. Dios, she's beautiful. She is wearing a black knee length skirt with black sandals. Her shirt is a soft lilac color and it buttons up. The shirt barely reaches her tummy. You can hardly tell she just had a baby a week ago. She took good care of herself while pregnant so her body bounced back easy. Her hair is falling softly around her shoulders. She is wearing a little mascara and lip gloss.

"Thank you, Carlos. Are you ready to go?"

"Gracie and I are ready to go. Her car seat is already in the Cayenne."

"Carlos, are we taking any body guards with us today since it is the first time leaving the building since Gracie was born?" She looks a little worried about that. I wonder.

"I hadn't planned on it Babe. Would it make you feel better if we had a body guard with us?" I wait for her answer. She bites her lower lip and hesitates.

"Honestly, Carlos, I think I would feel better if there was a Rangeman vehicle waiting outside and watching. Then you could relax a little more too." I love that her nurturing side is coming out. She wants to make sure no matter what that Gracie is safe. She thought she would be a horrible mom. I hand her the keys to the Cayenne and then I hand her Gracie.

"Proud of you, Babe. You take Gracie to the SUV and I will go to 5 and get a body guard for the day. But you do know I will still bring my guns with me. Does that bother you?" I really hope it doesn't.

"Good, I know you feel safe having a gun or two on you and thats fine with me. Now go find us a guard. We are going to be late. Heaven forbid if the roast is dry." She gives me a quick kiss and pushes me out of the elevator. I didn't even realize we had arrived on the 5th floor.

A series of Hey Boss man rings out. I nod my head and walk towards the control room. I see Hal, Zip, Woody, and the new guy Chase. "Hal?" He looks up at me. "We are going to dinner at Steph's parents' house and we need a body guard. You wanna?" Hal's eyes widen in shock from being asked. "Yes Sir." He stands up and walks behind me. He follows me down the stairs and I see Steph leaning against the Cayenne. She smiles when she sees me or when she sees Hal. I don't know which one. Hal nods at her and she nods back. He gets in company SUV and waits for us to leave. Steph and I climb into the Cayenne and head to her parents' home.

(Steph POV)

I'm really proud of myself and not just because Carlos said it but because I knew that having a body guard was the right thing to do. We pull up in front my parent's and my mom and grandma are standing on the front porch. I see Val's mini van in the driveway and sigh. Damn, I was hoping they would not make an appearance tonight. Things always go loopy when their here. I peek over at Carlos. He gives me his blank face. I pout and his blank face disappears. "Babe, please keep your mom from lighting any candles tonight. The last time I remember Kloughn setting the table on fire." I smile at him. "If she does I'll blow them out. Let's go." We get out of the vehicle and Carlos grabs Gracie from her car seat. We walk up to the front door where my mom is standing. I put on my brave face.

"You guys were almost late. And who is that guy in the black SUV and why is he here?" I sigh again.

"Mom, the guy in the SUV is Hal and he is our body guard for the evening. Just to make sure nothing happens. To be on the safe side." I give Grandma Mazur a hug. She's got a smile on her face the size of Mount Rushmore. "OOO you brought that bounty hunter with the nice package." She squeals and I sigh. I feel Carlos shudder behind me. "Yes Grandma, he is my husband, after all and Gracie's father." We walk into the house and Mary Alice, Angie, and Lisa run up to Carlos.

"Can we see her? Can we see her?" The three of them jumping up and down. Carlos squats down to their level and turns Gracie around to face them. "Aww, she is so cute. She's little. Can I hold her? Can I feed her?" All three of them hounding Carlos with questions. I can tell he's a little frightened thinking about handing his newborn daughter over to a bunch of little girls. "Girls, Gracie is still a little young to be handle by little hands. Give her a couple weeks. Okay?" They all nod their heads and head to the table.

My father stops Carlos on the way to the table. "Next time I want a boy." He waits for Carlos to nod and then he keeps walking to the table.

Carlos sits down next to my dad and then I sit down next to Carlos. Grandma Mazur is sitting next to me. Then its my mom, then Valerie, Mary Alice, Angie, Lisa, then Kloughn. Baby Alina is sitting in a high chair between my dad and Kloughn. Carlos puts Gracie on his shoulder. I put food on his plate and then on mine. Tonight is roast beef with potatoes and carrots and steamed broccoli with hot dinner rolls and gravy. Carlos takes a little of all except the gravy of course. Everybody is eating and quiet when all hell breaks lose. Kloughn is the first to open his big mouth.

"Gracie sure is a little thing. Not at all fat and plump like Lisa and Alina are." I hear Carlos choking on his food. My eyes widen and I look at Valerie. Her face is turning beet red. "What are you saying, Albert? That our kids aren't as pretty as Gracie?"  
Kloughn starts to stutter. "N-N-No, thats not what I'm saying at all. Gracie is just little. Thats probably because Steph took better care of herself while pregnant. She's always ate healthy food. You can't even tell she was pregnant now." Carlos put his blank face on. Uh-oh, he's getting upset. Valerie is way passed upset. She is now screaming at Kloughn. "Oh so you're saying that Stephanie is better looking then me and I look like a whale. Is that it? HUH?" Kloughn looks lost. Lost as hell. "No, you don't look like a whale, now." Oh Shit! Carlos pushed back from the table before the first spoonful of potatoes hit Kloughn square in the face. Carlos has Gracie in the crook of his arm covering her with his other hand. My dad motions for us to follow him, but my mom grabs my arm. I motion for Carlos to go ahead and keep Gracie clean. "Now, honey I didn't mean nothing by it. I just meant that if you had exercised while pregnant you would look as good as Steph does and then our daughters wouldn't have been fat when born. But I'm fat too, so its all okay."

Even Mary Alice and Angie look scared. Then I see Valerie go airborne and straight for Kloughn. She tackles him to the floor. She straddles his chest and wraps her hands around his throat. Food went everywhere when Valerie sailed across the table. I put my arms around her waist and pull, but it doesn't do any good. I can hear Kloughn choking and Valerie doesn't look like she is going to let up anything soon. I go to try again but before I can, I feel Carlos behind before he wraps his arms around me. He picks up and sets me aside. In one move he puts his arm around Valerie and yanks her off of Kloughn. Kloughn is clutching his throat. He chokes out. "What the hell did I say?" I roll my eyes. Carlos lets go of Valerie and Valerie grabs baby Alina and signals the oldest 3 to follow her. She leaves Kloughn on the floor. Before I know it all is silent. I turn to Carlos.

"Where is Gracie?"

"Your dad has her. We barely made it into the other room when he grabbed her and then I seen Valerie fly across the table."

"I know that was awesome, huh?"

Carlos shakes his head. "Babe."

"Why don't you take Kloughn home. I'll clean up in here, so that way mom and dad can spend some time with Gracie. You can leave Hal here." He kisses me on my forehead.

"Okay, but no more food fights." I roll my eyes. "Babe." I say.

After I get the kitchen and dining room cleaned up, I make a plate for Hal and take it out to him. He smiles and thanks me. I head back inside. My mother is grilling me over every little detail of Gracie's life when Carlos walks thru the door. I sigh. Thank God! Finally! He walks over to me and kisses my forehead. "You ready to go?" I look at him in disbelief. "You have no idea." I stand up. "Mom, Dad, we are going to head home now. Thank you for the left over food. Thank you for an interesting night." I take Gracie from my mom. We say good bye and head out to the Cayenne. Carlos goes to the window to speak to Hal. He says a few words and before he gets back to Cayenne, Hal speeds away. Carlos climbs in the SUV and smiles at me. "Babe, I stopped on the way from dropping off Kloughn and picked something up for you." I just put Gracie in her car seat and slid in the passenger seat next to Carlos when he hands me a brown paper sack. "What's this?" He gives me his 200 watt smile. I open the bag and tears come to my eyes. "Carlos." I sob.

"Babe, what Kloughn said was right. You took excellent care of yourself while pregnant and quit eating a lot of stuff that you not only love but made you sick. You also exercised which I know you hate. I'm so very proud of you, Babe. You deserve it." I lean over and give him a slow long seductive kiss. I pull back. "Thank you Carlos. You even got my favorite, B & J Chocolate Fudge Brownie. Yum!" I think for minute. "Well tonight didn't go so bad." Carlos raises his eyebrow. "Well nothing caught fire." I smile.

"Babe." 


	8. 6 Weeks & Miami Bound

Disclaimer: Main Characters belong to the wonderful and talented Janet. Mistakes are mine.

A/N: If anything is incorrect let me know. I'm not a doctor nor do I play one on tv. I have never been to Miami. Everything I talk about I found on the Internet. Again... thank you wonderful people who are reviewing. If you're reading my story and not reviewing...I hope you like it!

Warning: Smut...Let me know how I'm doing on that too.

Six Weeks & Miami Bound

Tomorrow is my 6 week check up. I'm hoping that the doctor releases me soon. If not I might self combust. I have enjoyed spending quality time with my husband and child but I need my husband buried deep inside me and soon. Right now Carlos, Gracie and I are lying on our huge king size bed with these fantastic 1000 count thread sheets. I'm lying on my left side and Carlos is facing me lying on his right side. Gracie is on her back in between us. Her eyes open and she is focused on her father. He is speaking to her in spanish, something that he has been doing since she was born. I'm starting to understand a few words here and there. He has taken to calling Gracie, princesa, which is spanish for princess. All her uncles call her poco ngel, which is little angel in spanish. Carlos' family calls her princesa also and my family, well my family calls her Gracie. My family isn't big on nicknames.

"So is everything ready for this weekend?" I snap out of my thoughts and look at Carlos. He can't know, can he?

"What do you mean?" I swear I thought I kept it a pretty good secret and the only one who knows is Tank. Tank has to know, because well he runs the Trenton office when Carlos leaves.

"Your doctor appointment is tomorrow and I told you if the doctor clears you, I wanted to get a baby sitter so we could have a real romantic weekend, just the two of us." Whew, I'm glad he is paying more attention to Gracie than me because he would have seen the relief all over my face.

"Oh yea, Ella is going to be watching her for us." He nods his head in approval. What the poor man doesn't know is that Friday afternoon we are going to be on a plane for Miami. Carlos' birthday is in another week and for his birthday I booked us a weekend in Miami. We will be back next Wednesday. So it's more than a little weekend in Miami, but I wanted to surprise Carlos. Julie hasn't met her half-sister yet and I think its time. His other birthday present is ready and I am going to pick it up tomorrow after my doctors appointment. I just hope Carlos likes it. Its something a little different but very appropriate for Carlos and his business. I had a hard time trying to find the perfect gift for him and I hope he likes it.

"What do you want for dinner?" Once again I snap out of thoughts and meet Carlos' eyes. He has a smirk on his face like he caught me doing something I shouldn't have. I stick my tongue out at me.

"You need to put that away since you aren't cleared to use it yet." He flashes me his wolf grin and I roll my eyes.

"Is grilled salmon with lemon and steamed vegetables, okay with you?" He once again nods his head in approval and I get up to go call Ella.

(Carlos POV)

I nod my head in approval and Steph gets up to go call Ella. I turn my attention back to my daughter.

"Mi peque a princesa, es usted casi listo para encontrar a su hermana grande. S que ella est lista para encontrarle. Ella ama los cuadros que enviamos de usted." (translation: My little princess, are you almost ready to meet your big sister. I know she is ready to meet you. She loves the pictures we send of you.)

I want to bring up the subject of going to Miami with Steph, I'm just not sure of how she will take it. I don't know if she will want to put Gracie on a plane. I already talk to the doctor and he said that it was fine to take Gracie on a plane at 4 weeks of age. Gracie is almost 6 weeks, so I really want to take her to Miami to meet Julie.

Gracie rolls on to her stomach and I start rubbing her back. About 5 minutes she's out like a light. I ease out of the bed so not to wake her. After getting out of bed I wait a few seconds before I pick her up and take her to her bedroom. I gently place her in her crib and walk into the kitchen.

"Did you call Ella, Babe?" Steph is leaning against the counter drinking water. She looks deep in thought...again.

"Yea, she said it should be ready in about a hour. Where is Gracie?"

"She fell asleep, so I put her in her crib." Steph nods her head once again deep in thought. I wonder what has her so distracted tonight. I bet she's not even listening to me. I get an evil thought.

"Hey Babe, I thought it was about time, you went back to Morelli. I will of course keep Gracie." I wait for her to blow up or get emotional but all I get is.

"Huh, okay then. Ella should be here in minute." I shake my head and walk over to her. I pin her against the counter with my body. I take her chin between my thumb and forefinger and raise her head to meet my eyes.

"Babe, is everything okay?" She smiles at me and tells me everything is fine.

"Everything is perfect. Just don't think you're getting off that easy. You're stuck with me forever, baby!" She flashes me her version of the wolf grin and I can't help but laugh.

"You heard that, huh?"

"I did hear that, but I know you were joking. Just don't make me hurt you, Carlos." I nuzzle her neck and wrap my arms around her waist. Six weeks is a very long time. She slides her hands under the back of my shirt and I shiver. I pull back to look at her. Her bright blue eyes are shining with love, happiness, lust, and mischief. I wonder what the mischief is there for. Before I can ask however, Ella is knocking on the door with dinner. I give my Babe a quick kiss and go open the door.

(The Next Day)-Steph's POV

I step out of the building of the doctor's office and I do a little dance. Yes Yes Yes! I'm free for All activity. Tonight is going to be so awesome! I'm so ready for my Cuban sex God, I can barely get myself together. I walk to the company vehicle where Cal is waiting for me. He flashes me a smile.

"Good news, I'm guessing." I smile back at him.

"Yes, very good news!"

"Good. Where to now?" Thats one reason why I didn't want Lester coming today because I knew he would have teased me horribly and I knew Cal wouldn't.

"To the stationery place on 5th Avenue. Do you know where that's at?" He raises an eyebrow. Of course he does. "I figured as much, just thought I would ask." He goes into his driving zone and I began thinking about our up coming trip to Miami. The hotel was booked and I let them know that an infant would also be there so they said they would put up a portable crib. I already talk to Rachel and her and Ron agreed that we would pick Julie up Saturday morning and she would spend all day Saturday with us and then spend the night and all day Sunday with us. We would drop her off at home on Sunday evening. Carlos' birthday was on the following day and there I would give him his second birthday present. Speaking of which...

"I'm just gonna run in and grab it and I will be right back." Cal nods his head in agreement. Good, no arguments. I walk into the store and the smell of vanilla hits my nostrils. I love the way this place smells. The store is covered from ceiling to floor with shelves full of fancy stationery, personalized pens and pencils, business cards, business card holders, fancy envelopes, and personalized stickers and labels. It's every business person's dream come true...I think.

"Mrs. Manoso, welcome to "Everything Stationery", please come in. Your order is ready." He walks into a doorway and I hear shuffling and mumbling before he appears once again. "Ahh, here we are." He hands me a small brown box that is already open and I glance inside. I love them. They are so perfect. "Thank you very much, Mr. Kruse. These are perfect. I think Carlos will love them." I pay the man and then walk back to the SUV. I climb inside and then place the box inside my huge overflowing bag. "Lets go, Cal." He fires up the truck and away we go.

Back at Haywood, I take the elevator up to 7 and hope Carlos is still on 5. I want to hide his birthday present before he finds it or I forget. Ella is the only one on 7. Good. "Hi, Ella! Was she good for you?"

"Stephanie, your little angel is just that, an angel. She is always a good baby. I just wish I could spend more time with her. I know you guys are going to Miami this weekend and no Carlos is oblivious. He has no clue. I was wondering if you would mind if I keep Gracie with me tonight on 6. Would that be okay?" God Bless this sweet wonderful woman. I know what she is doing and I love it. I smile at her. "Oh Ella, that would be wonderful. Do you need me to pack her some stuff?" Ella smiles back at me.

"Nope already packed. I'll just take this bag upstairs and I'll have Luis come down and grab her bassinet when I come back to get her. Do you think you could get some more milk before this evening?"

"Yea I actually need to pump now. I think there is about 6 bottles in the fridge. I'll probably get about 2 more, so that should be enough." She says okay, grabs Gracie's bag and heads out the door. Good it is now 1:00 so I have about 4 hours to get ready.

(Later that Evening)-Carlos POV

Finally, this day is over. I haven't seen my Babe all day and I'm dying to know what the doctor said. I also missed lunch and I'm starving. I fob my way in, put my keys in the silver bowl next to the door and close and lock the door behind me.

"Babe." I call out. The apartment is quiet. Classical music is playing on the stereo and I smell the faint scent of lavender and chamomile and I know what the doctor said. I'm now hungry for something else entirely. I start to walk into the bedroom and I stop as I hit the door way. My Babe is standing next to the bed in a white silk baby doll nightie. The top half is padded for support and makes her beautiful breasts almost push out of the thing. The baby doll part is completely see through. The whole thing glitters in the light. She has on a matching pair of bikini panties. My pants are so tight that my circulation is cut off. Her eyes are playful and full of lust. I give her my wolf grin. "I'm guessing all is okay?" She bits her lower lip and nods her head yes. Thank God!

She took a single step forward me and that was all it took.I stalk toward her and I slide my arms around her, my hands spreading wide to touch as much of her as possible. She threads one hand into my hair and tugs my head down to take my mouth with her own.

The heat of arousal flares hot and fast. Just the feel of her through the thin silk felt incredible, better than I could have imagined. I deepen the kiss and she moans. In response I shift against her, my hands tightening, making a growling sound deep in my throat. She did what I wanted, sliding one knee up the outside of my thigh almost to my hip, opening herself to me.

My large hand found the hem of the nightie and slid beneath it, sliding up her thigh to cup her butt cheek. I press her closer and growled again as I felt her arousal dampen the front of my cargos.

"God, Babe," I barely managed to choke out as I broke the kiss.

My other hand pushed the nightie further up; her hands pushed the silk down. She pulled away from me long enough to take the nightie off and slide the panties down her legs and threw them to the side. Following her, I pulled off my shirt and toed off my boots. Her hands pop open the button of my jeans and started pushing them down my hips. After our clothes are gone, I pull her to once more. I bend my knees as I cup her ass and lift her. She wraps her legs around my waist then I was there, pushing into her, sliding deep. She cried out in pleasure.

I could barely breathe. I didn't want to move, wanted to stay here buried in her heat forever, but my legs weren't going to hold me forever. Holding her tight, I sank down on the edge of the bed. Steph's legs gripped me tighter making me settled deeper inside her, wringing a growl from my throat.

"Please Carlos, move... I need more"

My chuckle was a low rumble. She soon found the leverage she wanted and began to move. We found our rhythm quickly and soon I felt the first orgasm roll through Steph. I wanted to make this last a little longer but I wasn't far from losing all control.

I rolled myself holding on to Steph letting her take the top. It wasn't long before Steph was on the edge again and this time she took me with her. Her fingernails dug in my chest as we both came. It took a few minutes to get my breath back enough to rearrange us into a more comfortable position to sleep.

Settling onto my back with Steph curled beside me, her head tucked against my neck, I kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Babe."

Almost completely asleep, I heard her say, "I love you too, Carlos."

Morning brought a new day and another round of being buried inside my wonderful wife. As soon as our breathing returned to normal once again, Steph turns on her left side propping her elbow up to hold her head. On her face is a bright smile and her eyes are dancing with laughter. She gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom. I prop myself up against the headboard my hands laced behind my head. It's only about 0630 in the morning and I can't believe Steph is up. After all it is Friday and my Babe does love her sleep. The bathroom door opens and Steph comes out but instead of heading back to the bed, she looks at me, tells me not to move and goes out into the living area. I stay still and wait.

(Steph POV)

This morning has been perfect. Carlos woke me at the crack of light to go another round of sweet lovemaking and it was perfect in every way. Now I'm in the kitchen in my bag looking for the Miami plane tickets. Ah here they are. I walk back into the bedroom to find a completely relaxed Carlos.

"Carlos, your birthday is Monday and I have been thinking for quite awhile on what to get you."

"Babe, you don't have to get me anything. I have you and Gracie and that is all I want. Unless of course you want to add another one." He gives me his wolf grin. I roll my eyes.

"No, not another one...yet." I give him my wolf grin. I bite my lower lip and hand him the plane tickets.

"Happy early Birthday, Carlos. I hope you don't mind. The tickets are for tonight. Our plane leaves at 4:30 this afternoon. Our hotel is already booked. We get to pick Julie up tomorrow morning and she is going to spend the weekend with us." Carlos still hasn't said a word. I'm starting to get a little scared. Before I can blink I'm flat on my back with Carlos' tongue buried in my throat. MMMM, maybe he likes it. He pulls away. "I love it, Babe. Thank you very much. We are going to take Gracie, right? I don't want to leave without her." I smile up at my husband. "Yes, we are going to take Gracie and everything is already ready. Our bags are packed and everything. Tank agreed to look after the Trenton office while you are gone." Carlos leans down and again takes my mouth with his. His hand slides up inside of the black t-shirt I put on this morning when getting up. "Good, so we have plenty of time." MMM, yes we do.

(Miami)

Stepping out of the black stretch limo in front of our hotel, I can't help but gasp. The Marriott Marquis Hotel in Miami is beautiful. I booked us into the presidential suite with one bedroom. The crib will be placed in our bedroom and a rollaway bed will be placed in the living area of our room for Julie. Carlos walks up to the front desk and gets our room keys. I have Gracie in my arms and Carlos is carrying the car seat. The concierge takes our bags and follows us up to the room. Carlos opens the door, reaches over to take Gracie from me and steps aside so I can be the first to enter. Wow, this place is so beautiful. Everything is done in elegant tones and colors and furniture. Nothing stands out too much. Nothing is gawdy looking.

"You did good, Babe. Proud of ya." I turn to look at him. My face clearly says...What? He laughs. "This is exact room I would have picked. I'm sure Julie is going to love it too."

I walk over to the big sliding glass doors. "I hope she does. She is very excited about meeting her little sister. I hope she has fun this weekend." As I'm standing on the balcony looking out at the ocean, Carlos walks up behind me and wraps his arms around me. He begins to kiss and nibble my neck. I moan and tilt my head giving him better access. "Gracie is asleep, so why don't we go another round before dinner?" I turn in his arms and pull his head down to mine. "Oh hell yea."

(The Next Day..picking up Julie)

"Ranger! Steph! You guys are finally here! Where is Gracie? I want to see her." We barely got out of the car before Julie came bounding down the steps, Rachel following. I open my arms as she gives me hug. "Hey Julie, how are you? Gracie is in the SUV. You can see her if you want." I had barely got out the words before she pulls away, gives Carlos a quick hug and ducks inside the vehicle. I laugh and turn to Rachel.

"Thank you so much for letting us take Julie for the weekend."

Rachel looks over at Carlos who has squatting down to the open window of the SUV,talking to Julie. She turns back to me. "She has been talking about nothing else since you called. I'm happy that you guys want her involve in her sister's life."

"I promise we will have her back Sunday afternoon before 6:00. Would you like to see Gracie before we go?" I see something in her eyes before I can make it out, its gone. "I liked that, thanks." She walks over to the car and looks at Gracie, Carlos, and Julie. She says a few words that I can't make out. She stands up, smiles and says goodbye and walks back into the house.

"So Julie, where to first? Today is your day."

"How about the aquarium downtown? Its baby friendly." I smile. Already thinking of her sister. "Thats awesome, Carlos lead the way."

"Babe."

(Later)

"Alright, where do you want to go for dinner, Julie?" She thinks about it for a second.

"There is this real nice Cuban place next to the hotel. Can we go there?"

"Of course."

(Much later)

I just finished feeding Gracie when I hear the hotel room door open. Julie comes in followed by Carlos. "We had so much fun, Steph. Thanks for suggesting it. Ranger even enjoyed the movie. Can I go take a shower before bed?"

"Of course, right thru there is the bathroom." I point towards the bathroom door. I look back at Carlos. He sits down next to me and sighs. "Wow, sounds like you had a lot of fun tonight, Carlos." After dinner I had suggested that Carlos take Julie to the movies for a little one on one time. Carlos agreed and so did Julie.

"We did, but I learned quite a bit."

"Like what?"

"Julie says Rachel and Ron are having problems. They argue all the time. She says a lot of the time, Ron will take Julie's little brothers with him to his parents' house leaving Julie by herself with Rachel."

"Does Julie know why they're arguing?" Carlos takes Gracie from me and cuddles her close.

"No, she says that Rachel tells her its grown-up stuff and not to worry. However Julie is very worried. She also says shes tired of the arguing. She told me she is having a hard time at school because its hard to studying with all the screaming and hard to sleep with all the screaming."

"Oh my goodness, poor Julie. What are you going to do?"

"I told Julie that I really couldn't do anything about them arguing but I would try to be there for her as much as I can. I also told her that I knew that you would be there for her as well." I nodded my head in agreement. Before I could comment, the bathroom opened and Julie came skipping out.

"Can I hold her, Steph? Please." I smile at Julie and Carlos hands her over. Julie settles back into the couch between the two of us and gets to know her little sister.

Sunday came quickly and went just as fast. Carlos was up this morning at 4:30, he changed Gracie and then handed her to me so I could feed her. He went to the gym that they have here in the hotel. He came back 2 hours later hot, sweaty and yummy looking. We talked a lot last night about Julie and what is going on with that situation. Carlos is worried and I know he spent such a long time at the gym working out his frustrations. When he came back, he took a quick shower and then grabbed Gracie, put her back in the crib and came back to bed. We slept until about 8:00 and then got up and ordered breakfast. Julie slept until 10:00. We just let her sleep because of what she told Carlos last night.

Once Julie got up and ate breakfast, we got ready for the day. We went down to the beach and Julie and Carlos swam in the ocean while Gracie and me just watched. We went back to the hotel got cleaned up, ate lunch and then went shopping. We spent quite a bit of money on Julie and Gracie, but it was so worth it. Julie had a great time. She wants to come spend Christmas with us and Carlos said we would talk it over with her mom.

It is now 4:30 and we are pulling up in front of Julie's home. Rachel comes out to greet us. I see once again look at Carlos. What I see in her eyes startles me. I see sadness, regret, and lust. Now the lust should anger me, but then again this is Carlos we're talking about. You would have to be dead not to look at him with lust. But the sadness and the regret makes me thankful for what Carlos and I have. Rachel pulls her eyes away from Carlos and focuses on Julie.

"Hi, honey. Did you have a good time?"

"I had an awesome time. We went to the aquarium yesterday and that new Cuban restaurant down town. Then today we spent the morning at the beach and then we shopped til we dropped." She gave Carlos a hug, told him thank you. "You're welcome, Querida. I hope we get to see you soon." She nods her head, tears in her eyes and says she hopes so. She comes over to me and gives me hug. "Thanks, Steph for everything. I love my little sister. I gave her a kiss goodbye."

"You're Welcome. Just remember if you need anything, call...okay?" She agrees and heads inside. Rachel still hasn't left from her spot. "Thanks guys for taking Julie for the weekend. I'm glad she had fun. Maybe at Christmas, she can come up to Trenton and spend it with you guys."

Carlos smiled at her. "We would like that very much." She nods her head and walks back inside.

We get into the SUV and pull away. "Carlos, who's idea was the divorce?" He looks over at me, one eyebrow raised. "I was just wondering."

"The divorce was mine, Babe, but then again she didn't want to get married in the first place. Why?"

"Well she looked at you with sadness and regret. So I was wondering if she was sad because of what is going on with her and Ron or because of something else. The regret makes me wonder if she regrets letting you in Julie's life or maybe her life or maybe she regrets getting the divorce."

"That's a lot of thinking, Babe. Just remember, I love you and I'm not going anywhere." He grabs my hand and brings it to his lips. He kisses my knuckles and then the inside of my wrist.

"Good to know, Batman. Good to know."

(the next day)

"Babe, I don't need another birthday present, being here in Miami and seeing Julie was enough for me."

"I know it is, but I wanted to get you something special that you would see everyday and think of me." I give him a quick kiss, hand him the carefully wrapped gift and take Gracie from his arms. "Now open, please." He unwraps the big box and encounters two smaller wrapped gifts. He raises one eyebrow at me. "Just open it. It goes together." He shakes his head and smiles. The first one he unwraps his a sterling silver business card holder that will slip easily in his wallet. On the front of small case, engraved is #1 Dad. He leans over and kisses me. "I love this, Babe. Thank you." He goes to open the other one and this one worries me a little. When he sees what it is, he stops. I designed and purchased 1000 business cards for him. They are done in black with the Rangeman logo, his name and contact information done in 14kt gold. The business card is also outlined in 14kt gold. I thought they were professional enough but also showed new clients how really successful he is. "Wow, Babe. These are...wow. Where did you get these? Who designed them?" He gives me another long slow kiss. I pull away. "The store is called Everything Stationery. Its on 5th street in Trenton."

"I like them, a lot and I can't wait to hand some out." He grabs my face between his hands and with Gracie between us he gives me another long slow kiss. Against his lips I tell him. "Happy Birthday, Batman! I love you!"

A/N: I first want to say I'm sorry for this chapter being so long. It took on a mind of its own before I could stop it. I'm sorry that a lot of their trip to Miami was cut out and you only got the gist of it. If I added everything I wanted, it would have been oh so much more longer. More of what happened (or conversations I should say) will be revealed later in story. I hope no one is too mad at me about Rachel...it will all be explained in later chapters. I can tell you that the next couple of chapters will be way shorter and I hope you still around for it. Again thanks for reading. 


	9. Birthday Wishes & Car Jackings

Disclaimer: Characters you recognize...not mine...all Janet's. Mistakes are mine and the fault of my stupid computer which is not working with me.

A/N: Thanks for the response of my very long chapter. I don't remember what day Stephanie's birthday is on, but I didn't want to go do the research and Janet's site doesn't say. So I know its in October, so I am going to assume its in the middle of October. I know I just updated earlier, but now that this story knows where its going, I can't stop.

Warning: Smut.

Birthday Wishes & Car Jackings

Today is my birthday! A lot has happened in the last 2 months. Gracie is growing like a little weed. Her last doctor's appointment, she weighed 11lbs and 3 oz and was 21 inches long. I can't believe she is 4 months old. Everything around here has pretty much gone back to normal. Well not normal for me, but normal for Carlos. I work full time at Rangeman. I only partner with Lula on take downs if the risk is very low. I do surveillance with a partner for Rangeman and only do take downs with a partner from Rangeman.

"Good Morning, Carlos!" I wrap my arms around my husband and give him a long satisfying kiss. I hear him growl and I'm pinned against the counter. He slides his hands underneath my Rangeman t-shirt and unhooks my bra. I moan into his mouth as he palms my breasts. "You wasn't in a hurry, this morning, was ya, Babe?" All I can do is shake my head. "Good, because I got plans for you." He picks me up and puts me on the counter. I wrap my legs around his waist and squeeze. I reached down and rubbed my hand against the front of his cargoes. His cock straining against the material to get to my hand. He growls. "This counter isn't going to work." He pulls me off of the counter and without breaking the kiss, carries me toward the bedroom. Oh yea! He tosses me onto the bed, strips, then falls on top of me. His hands are on me, everywhere, under my shirt, then he takes it off; on my waist and my hips, then unbuttons my jeans. Before I could catch my breath, I was naked, and his body was resting on top of mine, my husband's weight seeping into me and his ragged breathing in my ear only making me wetter.

Heat pools low in my belly and I tighten my arms around him, begging for more. His hands run down my body, leaving a trail of fire in their wake.

His fingers found me wet and ready for him. He slides one finger inside, he groans when I tighten around him. He kisses me, his tongue plunging into my mouth, setting up a primal rhythm, then he's inside of me with one long, smooth thrust.

He was driving into me, over and over, deeper each time. He was so deep inside of me, I swear I could feel him in my throat.

He slows down, burying himself inside of me with each thrust. He groaned with the pleasure of it, a sound that had me clenching, pulling him in further.

He then sped up, moving faster, harder, so deep that I couldn't help the scream that rips from my throat as another wave overtook me. This time he lets go, joining me in my orgasm, and his body collapsed onto mine.

"Babe, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" My breathing finally returns to normal. "No you didn't hurt me. I enjoyed it very much. It was just what I needed this morning. I love you."

"I love you too, Babe. Happy Birthday!" He smiles at me and then rolls to his back. From Gracie's bedroom, I hear her start to cry. "Babe, have I told you lately that we have the most perfect child." I laugh out loud as I get up, grab a t-shirt and head to go get Gracie.

After changing Gracie, dressing her in a orange onesie that has a face of a cartoon dracula and underneath it, it says _I Bite_. I put on a little pair of black leggings and orange socks to match. She looks so adorable. I take her back in the bedroom, lay her down on the bed, climb onto the bed myself, prop up against the head board, and take off my shirt. Once I'm settle with a pillow behind me and one in my lap to help support Gracie, I grab my daughter and let her latch on to a nipple. Carlos is already up and taking a shower. She'll be finished by the time Carlos gets out of the shower and then I can take a shower. Today, Ella will be taking Gracie because Carlos and I have a meeting with a new (hopefully) client. The bathroom opens and my husband steps out with a towel wrapped around his waist. Yum!

"See something ya like, Babe?" He flashes me a 200 watt grin.

"Nope, I see someone I love, Batman!" I grin. I watch my hunky husband get dressed. He puts on a black armani suit with a dark blue button up shirt and a black tie. He ties his hair back with a leather tie and puts on black loafers. I love armani Ranger. He walks over to where Gracie and me are sitting on the bed. He takes one look at Gracie and starts laughing. "Babe, do you have a Halloween theme outfit for everyday of the month for her?" I look casually up at him. "No, not yet but tomorrow I plan on going shopping for some more and then she will. I can't help it, Carlos. Halloween is my favorite holiday and of course I am going to go all out with Gracie. It is her first ya know?" Gracie has finished eating and Carlos takes her from me and starts to burp her. "Babe, I don't mind, I really don't. In fact, I think its kinda cute. Have you found a Halloween costume yet or dare I ask?"

"Yep, I found the perfect little costume on costumesexpress. com. It's a little Butterfly bunting outfit. The body is pink with a hood that has little antennas. The wings are purple and yellow. I figured that way it would keep her warm when going to my parents' house on Halloween night. I'm passing out candy with Grandma Mazur, remember?"

"I do remember, Babe, and I think that outfit is perfect. I can't wait to see it. Now go get ready, we have a long day."

I hop out of bed, give Carlos a kiss and then Gracie and go take a shower.

(Carlos POV)

I wait until I hear the shower turn on and shower stall close before I pull out my phone. It rings twice before anyone answers.

"Yo!"

"Have they called yet?"

"Good Morning to you, Bossman."

"Get off my back, Tank. I only have so much time."

"Mr. Zimmerman called and it should be here around 0300 hours."

"Good." I hang up the phone and head to the kitchen. Ella left Steph chocolate chip pancakes with bacon. I got an egg white omelette with mushrooms and onions and side bowl of peaches. I look down at Gracie who is nestled in the crook of my arm. "I hope you continue to take after me, Princesa. The stuff your mother eats will kill ya." Gracie coos at me.

"I heard that, Carlos." She comes up to me and takes Gracie from me. Holding her nose to nose she kisses her on the mouth. "You can eat anything you want, Gracie, just remember your daddy has a gym that he will make you use." I laugh out loud as she put Gracie in the swing in the living room. "You look good, Babe. Very professional." She's wearing a black pant suit with a pale pink shirt underneath and black high heels. She smiles at me. "Thanks!" We sit down and eat our breakfast. Steph moans with every bite. Damn, do we have time for another round. I take a quick glance at my watch. "No we don't have time, Carlos." Damn, she's getting better at that ESP thing. I hear Ella at the front door.

"Good Morning, Carlos and Stephanie. How are you guys?"

"Hi Ella! We're good. Gracie has been fed and changed and will probably be good until about 11:00."

"Thats fine, dear. Oh she is wearing another Halloween outfit. So cute, Stephanie."

"Thanks!" Her whole face lights up. She really is a good mother.

"Alright Babe, lets hit the road. Bye Ella!" I walk over to Gracie, bend down and give her a kiss good bye. Steph follows suit. We walk out the door and get on the elevator and hit the 5th floor.

(Steph POV)

It is now 4:30 in the afternoon and we are just now leaving the client's place of business. Mr. Quinton owes a series of antique spread out throughout Trenton and Newark and he wants Rangeman to do the security. I can't believe it took us all day to work the bugs out and resolve the complaints of Mr. Quinton. He loved Carlos' business cards though. Once he relaxed he was actually easy to talk to. Carlos is being quiet but thats nothing new with him. I can't wait to get home to see my daughter.

"Babe?"

"Yea?"

"Today is your birthday."

"I know this." I roll my eyes.

"Well I was hoping we would be back before 0300 hours but unfortunately we didn't. So when we get to Rangeman, there is a surprise for you."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Babe, I'm not going to tell you. I want you to be surprised." I pout and he laughs.

We enter the Rangeman garage and before the vehicle has fully came to a stop, I'm already out and running towards the elevator. I hear Carlos behind me. "Babe!" I turn around. "What?" He raises an eyebrow. "Your gift is down here." My mouth drops open. "You bought me a car." He reaches up and closes my mouth. "No, I bought you an SUV." I don't know what to say. Yes I do.

"Carlos, you didn't need to buy me a vehicle of any kind."

"Yes I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. You no longer use the Turbo because of Gracie and don't get me wrong you are welcome to use the Turbo at any time. You are still required to use a company vehicle when you are on company time but this SUV is for you when you go shopping or to visit any family." Wow how can I argue with that. I pull him to me and give him a long hard kiss. "Thanks, Carlos."

"You're Welcome Babe."

"Now, where is it?"

Lester is sitting in black rangeman vehicle and he pulls away to reveal the cutest SUV I have ever seen.

"Babe, this is a Mercedes-Benz ML350. I had custom built to fit our needs. It is in metallic capri blue with black leather interior. It has bullet proof windows and the body is also bullet proof. This SUV has every thing imaginable. Do you like it?"

"Carlos, I don't know what to say. I love it! Thank you!" I give Carlos another kiss and explore my new vehicle.

(The Next Day)

"Hey Carlos! Working hard?" I pop my head into Carlos' office. Gracie in her car seat with me.

"Hey Babe! What are you doing this morning?" He gets up out of his office chair, leans down to give me a hard kiss. He unbuckles Gracie from her car seat and goes back to his chair. He puts Gracie's butt on the edge of desk and takes in her outfit. She is once again wearing an orange shirt with a black heart made out of bats on it. It has a few little bats flying around the shirt and she is wearing a black skirt with orange bats and black stockings and black socks. Ella stitched _I'm a little bat baby _beneath the heart. "Babe, you out did yourself once again. She looks beautiful and so do you I might add." I'm wearing black jeans with a orange shirt that says _I'm the bat baby's Mom _courtesy of Ella once again. I smile at him.

"Thanks! I'm heading over to the mall to do some shopping. I was wondering if you wanted me to take a body guard."

"Babe, I'm glad you're asking, but this morning we are short handed big time. So go a head, keep your cell phone on you. If you have any problems, call." He gives Gracie one last kiss good bye. "Love you, Princesa." He puts her back in the car seat and buckles her in. He walks over to me and wraps me in his arms. "Are you taking your new SUV, Babe?" I raise my eyebrow or well I try again. "Of course. I love you!" He kisses me once again. "Love you too."

Coming out of the mall with bags in one head and pushing Gracie's stroller with the other, I had so much fun. I probably spent a fortune on Gracie with clothes for Halloween and Christmas and winter, but oh they were so cute. I put Gracie in her car seat and buckle her in. I place the bags in the back seat next to her. I open the back and place the stroller in the back. I head up front and open the front door. I climb inside but before I can get the key in, my door is wrenched open and I'm facing down the barrel of a glock 34, 9mm. My heart stops and all the training that I've had, flies out the window and I panic. The guy is a 6' white male with dark grey eyes and dirty brown hair. He places the gun against my forehead. "Get out of the car, Bitch!" He screams at me. I try to plead with him to just let me get Gracie out of the car. "Please, let me get my baby out of the car!" I'm frantic and scared. My cell phone and panic button in the car with Gracie. He grabs my upper arm and yanks hard, pulling me out of the SUV and I fall to the ground. "Shut up, Bitch. This car is mine now!" Great all he wants is the car. I try to plead once again to let me get my daughter out of the car. "I said Shut up, bitch." He raises the gun once more and everything goes black.

A/N: Please don't hate me.


	10. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: Characters you recognize belong to Janet. All mistakes are once again mine.

Author's Note: Thank you again for the reviews. You guys are awesome! This story has pretty much taken over and I can't seem to stop writing so I might publish one or two chapters today, maybe three..depending on how much I can write today. No work..stuck in house...snow...blah! Enjoy!

Warning: Heartwrenching and spoilers for TS

Kidnapped

It has been a long morning. I have had meetings back to back. I open my office and smile. I love my office now. Steph has put pictures of Gracie all over my office. Gracie smiling, Gracie sleeping, Gracie eating her first taste of baby cereal, and a family portrait of Steph, Gracie, and me with Julie in Miami. I sit down in my chair and get to work on finishing my paperwork so I can go upstairs to my wife and child.

Two hours later the door to my office bursts open. The door hitting the wall behind it. Zero is standing there looking frazzled.

"What the hell, Zero?"

"Boss, police scanner just stated that a woman was found unconscious on the parking lot of the mall. Woman was described as 5'7 curly haired brunette."

"Shit! Thank you, Zero. Tank!" I yell for my second in command who comes running down the hall. I fill him in. The look on his face says it all. We hit the stairs running. I yank my phone off my belt on the way down, dialing speed dial one for Steph.

"Shit! It goes straight to voicemail. What the hell has happen, Tank? Nobody even mentioned a baby."

"I don't know, Ranger. I don't know." He sounded as worried as I felt. We hop into the Porsche Cayenne and speed out on to the street.

On the way to the mall all I can think is please let Steph and Gracie be okay. Everything else will be fine as long as Steph and Gracie are okay. We pull into the Quakerbridge Mall parking lot, I see Steph sitting on the edge of an Ambulance but I don't see Gracie. My heart skips. We pull next to the Ambulance and I hop out and jog over to Steph. She looks up at me and fear runs across her face. Fear! What the hell?

"Babe, are you okay?"

"Oh my god, Carlos I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry. I tried to plead with him and he wouldn't listen to me. He hit me with his gun and when I came to, he was gone. Oh Carlos, I'm so sorry." Her voice is pleading and frantic.

"Steph, where is Gracie?" I can't breath.

"He took her, Carlos, he took her." She barely got the words out. I gathered her close to me and grabbed my phone off my belt. I'm shaking with anger.

"Rangeman. Zero."

"Zero, pull Steph's Mercedes and tell me what you see." While he puts me on hold to check the tracker, I hear the EMT next to me mutter. "Mercedes, figures." I turn towards her, evil mars my face. "You got a problem with that." The look on my face has her shaking. She stutters out. "N-N-No Sir." I turn away from her. Stupid Bitch. I rub my hand up and down Steph's back murmuring in spanish to her. I hear Zero come back on the phone.

"Sir, tracker shows about a mile up the road from the Quakerbridge Mall in a ditch."

"Shit! Who is closest to the SUV, Zero?" I hear the keys from the keyboard and then.

"Brett and the new guy, Chase, Sir."

"Have them go check it out, but don't touch anything. I'll send the cops that way. Have them call me as soon as they find something."

"Yes Sir." I hang up the phone and clip it back to my belt. I look around and see Eddie and Carl. I motion them over and tell them about the vehicle. They look solemn. As they turn to leave, my phone rings. Its Brett.

"Talk."

"Sir, vehicle has been driven into the ditch. Keys are in the ignition but it has been turned off. Sir, Gracie along with the car seat and diaper bag are missing."

"FUCK! Don't touch anything. Cops are on the way over." I once again hang up the phone. It takes all my strength not to throw it. I relay the information to Eddie and Carl and they leave.

Blind rage crosses my features before my blank face slides back into place. My whole body clenches and shakes in anger and fear. I fear what will happen when I find the son of a bitch who is responsible for taking my baby girl away from My Babe and me. I can feel Steph shaking in fear, I think in fear anyway. I'm not mad at her.

"I'm sorry Carlos, I'm so sorry." I hold her tighter to me.

"Oh, Babe. This is not your fault. The only person who is at fault is the bastard who took her." But all she can do is mutter over and over again. "All my fault, all my fault." My poor Babe. How can I reassure her. I turn to the EMT. "Are you done here?" She nods her head. I pick Steph up and carry her to the Cayenne and get into the passenger seat. Tank climbs in the drivers' side.

"Where to, Carlos?" He asks me so quietly I almost miss it. I look down at Steph. She's passed out either from crying or more than likely, her system just shut down.

"Haywood, Tank. I have a feeling once Steph wakes up, its going to be bad. So very bad." He nods his head and we spend the reminder of the ride to Haywood in quiet. I feel lost. I failed my wife. I failed my child. Steph wanted to take a body guard and because of the stupid flu and vacations, we were short handed. How could I be so fucking stupid. My arms tighten around Steph and she whimpers. I loosen my hold and kiss her forehead.

We pull into the garage and park. I get out of the SUV and walk to the elevator. Before getting in however I turn to Tank.

"I'm taking Steph upstairs. Everyone in conference room B in 5." He nods his head but I'm already in the elevator on my way up. I get Steph settle in our bed. She hasn't even stirred. I jog back down the stairs to 5 and head to conference room B. My whole life depends on my staying in control. Dios!

"Report." I look at Tank. My eyes skimming over Zero, Brett, Chase, Bobby, and Manny.

"Vehicle was towed to the Federal Building. Don't know why. Agent Booth, who you have worked with on several different cases, said its standard procedure for a kidnapping. Agent Booth said out of respect for you, they would keep you informed if and when anything was found. Lester, Hal, Ram, and Zip are coming in. They said flu be damned. Gracie is more important. Woody and Cal are cutting their vacations short. They should be here in a couple hours. Eric is coming over from Vegas. Ace, Silvio, Mike, and Antonio are coming up from Miami. Brad, Chris, and Paul are coming from Boston. Hector however is still unreachable, but I'll keep trying. We all got your back, man."

"Thanks guys." I stop for a minute and look around before I continue. "It looked to be a regular car-jacking, but every fiber of my being says its not. The bastard targeted Gracie. He wanted Gracie for a reason. He only took the vehicle to throw us off. Let me know once you get a hold of Hector. Zero and Chase back on the monitors. Brett, Manny, and Bobby work the streets. Let me know if you hear anything at all. When the others show up, just let them on the streets. Put the fucking fear of Ranger in 'em." I walk out and head to office.

48 hours later: (Tank's POV)

I can feel the control slipping away. All of Rangeman is trying to hold it together. Everybody loves this sweet 4 month old little angel. Everybody has been combing the streets , looking and listening for any news. So far nothing has been heard or seen. Carlos' family is here helping with Steph. She barely wakes up. When she does, its long enough to eat maybe some broth. Anything else she ends up throwing up. We end up having to sedate her because once she wakes up enough to realize what happened, she becomes hysterical. Denial land won't come for the once stubborn "burg" Jersey girl. Steph's family has also been helping out, but Mrs. Plum is almost as bad as Steph herself. Carlos is well lets just say, I feel bad for the asshole who took Gracie. There will be no holding in his rage once its lose.

I walk into Carlos' office. He's wearing a pair of black jogging pants and black wife beater. His hair is down and looks as though he can't keep his fingers out of it. He has black circles under his eyes and creases in his forehead. Carlos is suffering and hard.

"How ya holding up, Carlos?" Stupid question I know.

His breathing is labored. He is trying not to lose it. "Tank, I'm losing my mind." He looks up at me and then stands up. "I have been shot, stabbed, tortured and beaten. I can face down the barrel of any gun and not break a sweat. I have killed for not only my country but for Steph and myself. To keep us safe. When Scrog took Julie, I was worried but I wasn't emotional attached to Julie, Tank. I am now yes but not then. I could keep myself in control then. I'm very emotional attached to Gracie. I have watched Stephanie grow big with my child and then watched her go through labor. I have watched Gracie learn to roll over and eat her first taste of baby cereal. I love that child." Tears are welling up in my best friends' eyes. "Now, I'm barely holding on Tank. Steph is wasting away because she believes this shit is her fault and I can't help her. For the first time in what 13 years, all I want to do is crawl in bed with Steph and cry until my heart stops hurting. I can't! I have to stay in control, not only for my wife who is falling apart but for my daughter who is God's know where." He picks up a picture frame and hurls it across the room.

Before I can say anything, there is a knock at the door. Carlos gets himself together.

"Enter." The door opens to reveal Manny.

"Morelli is here to see you, Sir." Carlos' eyes widen in shock but he quickly puts it away.

"Show him in."

"Yes Sir."

Earlier That Morning: Across Town (Joe's POV)

"Hello."

"Morelli?"

"Robin, what the hell are you doing calling me? I'm undercover."

"Joe, you need to go talk to Steph and Manoso."

"Huh, Why?"

"Their daughter was kidnapped and looks to be the same person who you guys are investagating."

"Shit."

"Joe, you need to do the right thing. Stephanie and Manoso need to know. They need to know what they're up against."

"Fine. I'll go talk to Manoso."

"Thanks Joe."

"Yea, yea, yea. Bye."

I stand up and throw the first thing I can pick up. The chair goes sailing across the room. "SON OF A BITCH!"

_A/N: Thank you guys so much for the awesome reviews. I'm not done yet today, in fact I may post another chapter today. I hope you enjoy! For the Super Bowl Fans Out There...WAY TO GO PACKERS!_


	11. Morelli Undercover & Hector's Good News

Disclaimer: Characters you recognize belong to Janet, everything else belongs to me along with the mistakes.

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews and the response to my last chapter. Glad you guys are enjoying the story. Please remember I have no idea how legal adoption works, I also have no idea illegal adoption works. I just made all this up for the story. The words in italics at the bottom of the story are actually spoken in spanish.

**_Previously:_**

**_"Enter." The door opens to reveal Manny._**

**_"Morelli is here to see you, Sir." Carlos' eyes widen in shock but he quickly puts it away._**

**_"Show him in."_**

**_"Yes Sir."_**

Morelli Undercover & Hector's News

I watch as Morelli enters my office. This asshole is the last person I need to be around right now.

"Morelli, what can I do for you?" I'm really not in the mood to fuck with this asshole.

"Manoso, I need you to be quiet and let me tell you everything before you interrupt or have any questions. Okay?" I nod my head in agreement. Fucking Asshole!

"I have been undercover for the last 3 months. Almost 5 months ago, an American man and his wife named Edmund & Sky Cahill contacted a Mr. John Smythe about an adoption. These adoptions take place here in America, but usually the couples live out of the country. Smythe then asked the couple what they were looking for. They told him a healthy baby is all that matters. Smythe preceded to tell them that once they find a baby for them, they would keep the baby quarantined for about 2 weeks to make sure not only is the baby completely healthy but to make sure the birth parents don't change their minds. Mr. and Mrs. Cahill agreed and a month later Smythe contacted them. They went to New York, picked up a healthy baby boy who was 3-4 months of age. They paid Smythe and went back to Paris where they were then leaving. Mrs. Cahill has business in New York. About a month after picking up their little boy, she had to go back to New York. Once there it was all over the news about a mother was killed and a little boy was kidnapped. Mrs. Cahill was devastated. Her little boy was the little boy that was missing. Apparently he had a mole on the inside of his left thigh. She called her husband who brought the boy back to the states. Any questions yet?"

My heart is pounding and now I'm frightened even more. Dios...over seas adoption. Would I ever see my child again? I motion for Morelli to continue.

"Stephanie is actually pretty lucky." I raise my eyebrow at this. "After the Cahills came to the police, an investigation was started. For the past 2 years women have been killed and their children taken. Most of the children have been between 3-5 months of age. The reason no one caught this is because one... the women have no family or are drug addicts so no one questions it and two the kidnappings have been all over the US. Not one state or one city is there more kidnappings then others. Stephanie is lucky she wasn't killed."

"Is that all?" Morelli looks pissed that I don't seem more happy from this bit of news, but right now my body is shutting down. I need to be with Steph before I lose control.

"I'm coming to you against my superiors. If they find out, I could be in serious trouble, Manoso. Show a little gratitude."

Tank steps in before I kill him and trust me, I'm seriously considering it. "Look Morelli, we are grateful more than words can say because now we can start from somewhere. Is this Smythe guy the one who took her or is it someone else?"

"No, the Cahills described Smythe as an older guy with gray hair and kind blue eyes. The guy that took Gracie is probably is lackey. His name is Ian Michaels. Been in the system a couple times for drugs and what not. Right now we can't find him. He is untraceable. Here is a folder with all the information that I have. Any news, please contact me." His voice lowered and his eyes show sadness.

"If we find anything, we will call. Good bye Morelli." Tank walks out with Morelli getting him on the elevator taking him to the lobby. I hit the stairs. Finally maybe some good news for Steph. Hopefully, she's awake.

I fob my way and the sight that hits me has my heart breaking. Steph is sitting on the floor in the hallway against Gracie's door. Gracie's favorite baby blanket in her hands against her face. I can tell that she is taking deep breaths inhaling Gracie's sweet scent. I walk over to her and try to pull her in my arms and I immediately met with resistance. "NO DON'T TOUCH ME! IT'S ALL MY FAULT, CARLOS! ALL MY FAULT! ALL THE TRAINING AND THE PREPARING FOR THIS DAY WENT OUT THE FUCKING WINDOW, CARLOS. I PANIC AND NOW BECAUSE OF ME WE WILL NEVER SEE OUR DAUGHTER AGAIN!"

My heart is breaking for this wonderful woman, I let her fists hit me over and over again before finally she settles against my chest. "It's all my fault, Carlos. I let Gracie down and its all my fault. I let our daughter down." Her voice is so quiet and soft. I cradled her in my arms, holding Gracie's blanket against our faces, inhaling Gracie's scent. I sit down on the hallway floor, lean against the her door, and let myself cry with my wife.

Downstairs on 5: Tank's POV

"Yo!"

_"Tank, this is Hector. Is Gracie still missing?"_

I let out a sigh of relief. "_Yes Hector, Gracie is still missing. How soon can you be here_?"

"_I just pulled into the garage. Was her car seat taken also?"_

_"Yea, why?"_

_"Good, I'll be up in a minute."_

He hangs up on me. What the hell. I get up and head to the elevators. Hector steps out as I get there.

"_Where is the boss?"_

_"He's upstairs with Steph. Hector what is going on?"_

_"I got some good news, Tank. I put a tracker in Gracie's car seat."_

_"What? Carlos doesn't know?"_

"_No, I did it on a whim one day while putting trackers on Steph's new car. I had an extra one so put in crevice in the car seat."_

My face can't hide my shock. This wonderful man. "_Well, Hector let's go find the boss. He is most certainly going to love you_."

We head upstairs to go tell Carlos and Steph the good news. Maybe this will all come to an end after 2 long grueling days.

_A/N: This story is writing itself pretty much. I can't seem to stop writing it. I hope you guys are enjoying. Don't stop leaving the reviews, please!_


	12. Bringing Gracie Home

Disclaimer: See previous chapters..

A/N: I feel like I need to keep saying this...Thank you so much for the guys who are leaving reviews. Like EEG who stayed up just to read the next chapter. You guys is what is really keeping this story going. The characters love you guys. Thanks! Again I know nothing of legal or illegal adoption. Any italics when talking to Hector is Spanish.

Bringing Gracie Home

After what seemed like hours, I got up from the floor, keeping Steph tucked close. I walk into our bedroom and place her on the bed. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying. Her hair is a mess. I swear she could never be more beautiful to me. I know that once Gracie is found, Steph is going to be in a lot of pain and harvest a lot of guilt. I will do everything in my power to squash the guilt she may have. My phone vibrates for the 10th time in the last hour and I walk out of bedroom to answer it.

"What?"

"Boss, Hector is here and he has some great news."

"Good, I'll be down in a minute." I wonder what news he could possibly have. Dios, I hope its something we can work with. I jog down the stairs. I feel better and more in control. Hector and Tank are waiting in my office.

"_Hector, what's the news?"_ He hands me a little device called the Ipad. I see a little red dot blinking on the Saint Rose of Lima Roman Catholic Church. Its a convent that no longer does church services. I look at Hector, puzzled.

"_Hector, what is this?"_

"_That is the tracker in Gracie's car seat, sir._" The smile on Hector's face is smug and all I can do is look at him stunned. I reach out to shake his hand. "_When did you do this, Hector_?"

"_When you had me install trackers on Steph's new car. I had a tiny tracker left over so underneath Gracie's car seat I placed in there with a small screw. The only way to even notice it is to look at it closely and even then you have to know what you are looking at."_

A huge grateful smile breaks out on my face. I look at Hector with a whole new respect. "_Hector you have my undying graditude. I owe you, my friend. I owe you my life. Thank you, Hector, Thank you_." I turn towards Tank. "Get everybody dressed. Full combat, as many guns as you can. I'm going upstairs to get ready. Call Morelli, let him know that we aren't waiting."

"Yes Sir."

I head back upstairs, fob my way in the door and head to the bathroom. Steph is still asleep I debate on waking her up, but in the end I let her sleep. I discard my clothes, jump in the shower and do a quick run through. I'm ready to hold my daughter. The last 2 days have been hell and I'm ready to hold my daughter. I get out of the shower, dry off and dress in my combat clothes. I grab my boots and head into the kitchen. I grab a protein bar and a bottle water. I put on my shoes, grab my guns and knives and cuffs and head down to the garage. I'm ready to fight.

We pull up in front of the church. The people inside should be scared. We have a total of 4 black SUVS. Tank, Lester, Bobby, Antonio(my brother) and myself is in the first one. Ram, Cal, Manny, Hal, and Woody in another one. Zip, Zero, Hector, Brett, and Eric in one. Ace, Silvo, Mike, and Brad in the last one. Chris and Paul are watching the monitors. We all get out in slow motion it seems like. We all put on our kelvar vests and head towards the doors.

I open the door and it opens easily. Hector next to me with the Ipad. A older nun holding a baby walks up to us.

"Sir, you men can not come in here. I demand you leave."

"Lady, I demand you walk away. The police will be here in a few minutes. Now back off." She stumbles back and Tank reaches out to catch her. She tries to slap his hands away. She turns away and starts screaming for Father Nichols.

"Hector show us the way, please." We follow him to a closed door. The car seat is behind the door. I take a deep breathe and open the door. My heart stops. "Son of a bitch!" The 12x12 room is full of high chairs, swings, bouncy seats, and fucking car seats. I walk in and look around. I see Gracie's car seat and grab it. I walk back out the door. Attila the Nun and I'm guessing Father Nichols meets us.

"What are you doing here, Sir? You need to put that away. That is not yours." Father Nichols draws himself up to his 6' frame. I make sure my face is deadly and lean in closely. "This car sear is Mine. The baby that come with it is also Mine. The police will be here shortly. I suggest you tell me what happens to the babies that these car seats belong to. NOW!" He jumps at the sound of my voice and by the 15 muscle bound men in black with guns he knows I mean business. He turns around and leads me down a dark hallway. I hear sirens in the distance. Good, the TPD is here.

Tank, Lester, & Bobby are following me. At the end of hallway, the man stops and points toward a door. "All the babies brought here are put in this room. Please understand these babies are brought to us because their parents give them up for adoption. We have done nothing wrong." I look at Father Nichols and then at Tank. "Make sure he doesn't move from that spot."I open the door and walk in. The room is dark, nothing like Gracie's bright room at home. Three of walls are lined with little portable cribs probably about 20 in all. There are two changing tables that have seen better days. Dios, please let Gracie be okay. My heart strings tug me in the direction to the far left in the corner. I walk over and my eyes well up with tears. Gracie's piercing brown eyes look back at me. She smiles and coos at me. Her arms reach out towards me. "Hey Princesa, Daddy's here, baby, Daddy's here." I pick her and she snuggles into my chest. I walk back towards the door. I hold my body tight. I look at Father Nichols and with venom dripping in my voice. "This baby has a stable home with loving parents. Her mother was hit in the head with the butt of a gun and then this baby was taken...in other words, my daughter was kidnapped." I walk away to come face to face with Morelli, Eddie, Big Dog, and Carl. Morelli is the first to speak. "Is she okay?" I look straight at him. "I don't know, I'm heading to the emergency room, now. I want everyone in this damn place arrested. Thanks Morelli." He nods his head and I continue on my way.

Tank and I get in our SUV along with Lester, Antonio, and Bobby. I have already told everyone else to back to Rangeman. What they don't know is that I'm giving everybody a hefty bonus. Hector a bigger one. Without them, we would have never found Gracie. Tank pulls up in front the hospital and I climb out holding on to my child as if my life depends on it and hell it does.

"Mr. Manoso, We have completely checked Gracie out and she is fine. She has a small diaper rash but nothing bad. You may take her home." The nurse hands her back to me. I thank her and walk back outside. I climb back inside the truck. "A little diaper rash, but she's okay. I hope the son of a bitch who is responsible runs for his life because his life is most definitely at stake."

"I'll help hide the body, Carlos. I will help you no matter what the costs, man."

"Thanks man. Now lets go home."

I speak softly to my daughter murmuring in spanish. We pull into the garage and I climb with Gracie against me. I hop onto the elevator. I wave to Tank and the doors close.

I fob my way in and walk towards the bedroom. Stephanie has at sometime gotten up because her hair is freshly washed and she has on clean clothes. It must have been Ella because the sheets have been changed. Good, I take Gracie into her bedroom grabbed a clean outfit and a clean diaper and the diaper rash ointment and head to the kitchen. I strip her down and give her a bath. I dry her off and put on her diaper. I began to dress her. Her outfit will make Steph smile. She is wearing a orange sleeper that says Gracie's 1st Halloween in purple writing. It has a black pumpkin smiling with a black bat coming out of the pumpkin.

"Are you hungry, Princesa? Let's go wake up Mommy. I'm sure she is ready to hold you. I know I was." I walk into the bedroom and climb on the bed.

"Babe, wake up please. I have something for you." She rolls towards me. "I just want Gracie, Carlos. Just Gracie."

"Open your eyes, Querida. Please." She opens her eyes and they land on Gracie.

"Oh Carlos!" She yanks off her shirt, I hand Gracie to her and she finds a nipple and latches on. My Babe is crying, tears streaming down her face. "How Carlos?" I explain the illegal adoption thats going on and the tracker that none of us knew Hector installed. That we found her in a church being cared for. I told her about the emergency room and the diaper rash. She leans over to me and gives me sweet kiss. Against my lips she says. "You're my hero, Batman. I love you!"

"I love you, too Babe."

"I want to see Hector as soon as possible please."

"As soon as you get dressed, Babe, I promise."

I lean against the headboard and pull Steph in my arms so she is sitting between my legs. I put my arms around her and softly run my fingers over Gracie's head with one hand and up and down Steph's arm with the other. Steph settles against me. I hear her say. "Finally, she's home. I love you, Gracie."

My life is whole once again. Mr. Smythe, paybacks are a real bitch. I hope you're ready.

_A/N : He He! Paybacks are going to hurt!_


	13. Dr's Visits Clues Tsts & Figuring it out

Disclaimer: Ranger and Steph and the wonderful Merry Men belong to Janet. Lucky Girl!

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the wonderful response of my last 3 or 4 chapters. I hope you Enjoy this chapter! This chapter is a little boring and no action really, but it will tie in with everything. Remember...please...not a doctor and don't play one on TV.

Warning: Smut!

Doctor Visits, Clues, Tests & Figuring It Out

Gracie slept between us all night long. When she would wake up fussy, I would whip out a breast and feed her and Carlos would go grab a diaper and change her. Her schedule is off balance because of the bastards who took her. She still eats like me and she still responds to Carlos when he starts speaking Spanish or when he just talks. She really does love her daddy. We didn't sleep much. We stayed up, talked and just watched Gracie. Carlos plans on going after Ian Michaels and John Smythe. I told him to get in a few good punches for me. I told him I didn't want to go. Not this time. I don't want to leave Gracie. I feel horrible that she was able to be taken from me so easy. Carlos said we need to talk about that, but I'm a little scared that he no longer trusts me around Gracie. I couldn't really blame him if that is it. I don't trust myself.

Carlos pulls himself out of bed and slips on a pair of black silk boxers.

"Where are you going?"

"To the kitchen to grab some bottles of water and something to eat. Any requests?"

"Well, I'm not really hungry so maybe a peanut butter sandwich with olives."

"Babe." His face is full of disgust.

He walks out of the bedroom and I glance at Gracie. Her eyes are wide open and looking at me. I move her over and then prop myself up against the head board. I bend my legs so I can prop Gracie up on my knees. I grab her hands in mine and start talking to her.

"Hey sweet girl. I wish you could tell us what you went thru these past couple days. Your Daddy and I were so worried about you. We thought about you every minute of the day. Well in all fairness, I pretty much checked out. Your Daddy was great though. He was strong and determined to find you. I'm sorry Gracie. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me to be. I'm so sorry, Gracie."

"Babe, you have no reason to be sorry." I Jumped at the sound of voice. The man is like a panther.

"Geez, Batman...make some noise, huh? You scared me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He places the tray of food and water on the night stand. He climbs back in bed and sits facing me legs crossed indian style. We are practically face to face.

"Babe, you have no reason to be sorry. You have no reason to feel guilty. You did what you had to do to cope with losing a part of yourself. Yes, your body shut down, but thats the way your body dealt with the pain of losing your daughter even if it was for a short time."

"Yea but why did I break down? I could have helped you, Carlos. I could have been down there helping you guys find Gracie. After all I lost her."

"Babe, listen to me." He grabbed my face between his hands and made me look into his eyes. "You did _Not_ lose our daughter. You were brutally yanked out of your vehicle and thrown to the ground with a gun being held to your head. You tried to talk to the kidnapper to let you have Gracie, but he already knew what he wanted and that was Gracie. He then hit you with the butt of his gun and knocked you out. Gracie was kidnapped, Babe, you didn't lose her."

He pulls my face towards his and gives me a gentle kiss. I pull away. "How did you manage to stay in such control, Carlos? I fell apart and you were controlled."

"Oh Babe, I wish that were true. You missed quite a bit while out. I was a mess. I wasn't sleeping or eating. I actually fought my body's urge to cry. I haven't cried in years, Babe. When I came up here and found you in the hall way with Gracie's favorite blanket crying and you were inhaling her scent, I lost it. I gathered you in my arms and cried with you. I let the grief over come me and I cried with you."

He gives me another sweet kiss. "You cried?" He nodded. "I missed it?" He again nodded. "Damn! Can you do it again?" Carlos starts laughing out loud making Gracie laugh too. I tickle her belly and she giggles. "No, Babe. I'm not gonna cry again. I could have lost you both, Babe. In a matter of seconds I could have lost you both."

He looks so sad and lost, I cup his face with my left hand. "You didn't lose us. We're right here, Batman and we aren't going anywhere."

I'm sitting in Carlos' office with Gracie the next afternoon. Carlos is sitting behind his desk doing paperwork. He is dressed in black cargoes, black painted on t-shirt and black combat boots. His hair is pulled back with a leather tie. I'm also dressed in black cargoes with a black polo shirt and black combat boots. My hair is pulled back into a ponytail. I'm doing searches for Rodriguez. Gracie is sitting in her bouncy chair next to Carlos' desk. She is wearing black cargoes and a black t-shirt with little black boots. On her head is a black ribbon with a little bow that Ella personally made herself for that outfit. She looks so adorable. Tank thought we all looked crazy, but he took a picture of the 3 of us dressed a like and I printed it out and its hanging in Carlos' office and one in our apartment. The phone in Carlos' office rings and he answers it.

"Yo!"

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Okay."

"Yea I'll tell her."

He hangs up the phone. He looks up at me. "What?" I ask.

"Father Nichols and Sister Mary Catherine and the other lady that worked there all rolled over on John Smythe. He was picked up this morning and booked for over 23 illegal adoptions. Ian Michaels is still in the wind, but Smythe will never see the light of day again."

"What about the murder and kidnappings?"

"Morelli said that Michaels was the one that did the dirty work. Smythe rolled on him pretty quick for the murders. But he doesn't know where he is."

"So, what's the plan, Batman?"

"We find him and deal with him."

I bit my lower lip.

"I don't know, Babe. I want to kill him, I really do. He took our daughter from us and could have killed you. I can't say I won't hurt him, because I will, I won't be able to stop myself from hurting him, but Tank, Lester, and Bobby will stop me from killing him."

"Okay."

"You're okay with this?"

"He kidnapped our daughter, Carlos. Any punishment won't be enough. Carlos?"

"Yea, Babe."

"What will happen with all those little babies that you found with Gracie?"

"I don't know Babe. Why?"

"Just wondering." Lula has been telling me how serious her and Tank were becoming. Even thinking about marriage. Being around Gracie, she wanted a baby, however because of Ramirez she was unable to conceive. I wonder if she would be interested in adopting any of those little ones. "Do you think you could find out for me?"

"Babe, I would do anything for you."

"Thanks!" I smile at him and go back to my searches.

Ian Thomas Michaels was born on March 13, 1980. He is 31 years old. He is 6' and has brown hair and grey eyes. Michaels' last known address is 666 14th Street. Creepy. "Carlos, do you know where 666 14th Street is?"

"Yea, it was an old apartment building but it burnt down so now its a vacant lot. Why?"

"Oh just doing some searches. Thats Michaels' last known address."

"Keep looking Babe. You'll figure it out. You always do." I smile at him.

Michaels owes no property, no vehicles, no bank account, no job, hell he just fall off the face of the earth. Lets see, parents died in a car accident when he was 2. Wow, thats sad. He has a older sister named Susan Elizabeth Michaels, but Susan is now married and last name is now its Benson. So Susan Benson is married to a David Benson with one child who was adopted on January 21st 2010. The child is now 2 years old and her name is Kimberly Adele Benson. I wonder if maybe Kimberly was kidnapped. I did a search under Susan Benson and Susan Michaels and nothing pops up. I run every possible search but it turns up nothing. Damn!

"Babe, ready to go?" I look up at my husband. Gracie is in his arms, her back to his front, staring at me and smiling.

"Where are we going, again?" I really didn't remember. My head was still in searches and adoption and kidnappings.

"Babe, we scheduled an appointment for Gracie and its in 30 minutes. We don't want to be late." He starts to head for the door.

"Carlos, are we taking a bodyguard?" I ask cautiously.

"Would that make you feel better, Babe?" His face shows nothing but concern.

"Yea I would feel better with a bodyguard. Like Tank or Lester or even Cal. Is that okay?"

He grins me his 200 watt smile. "Proud of ya, Babe."

"Thanks, Batman!" I follow him out the door, grabbing Gracie's diaper bag on my way out. Tank meets us by the elevator.

"Hey Tank! Are you coming with us?"

"Yes Little Girl, I am. I will be sitting outside in the SUV watching the area." He gives me his version of a full smile.

"Well let's go then."

We get to the doctor's office 5 minutes before our appointment. Carlos goes to the front desk and gives them our name. And 10 minutes later.

"MANOSO!"

We are led into a small little room. The nurse tells us to strip Gracie down to her diaper. I take off her cargos and little black t-shirt and she starts to become fussy. It is like 60 degrees in this freaking place. Carlos tucks her in the crook of his arm, close to his chest and then I tuck her favorite blanket around her. Carlos murmurs to her in spanish and she immediately stops fussing and continues her exploration of the room. Her eyes wide, taking it all in. After about 30 minutes of waiting, Carlos is starting to lose patience. This is Batman, people, he can usually wait forever.

"It's too damn cold in here. These damn people are going to make her sick." About that time, the doctor comes strolling in. Its a new doctor. A female this time.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Cameron. I am terribly sorry about the wait. How is little Gracie today?" I have to give her credit, she never even bats an eyelash at Carlos. You Go Girl!

"Gracie is doing okay. We just got her back yesterday. Thank you for seeing us so quickly."

"You're most welcome. When I heard what had happen on the news and then you called for a appointment, I knew we had to see Gracie as soon as possible to make sure everything is well." She weighed Gracie and frowned.

"Now at 4 months of age she should weigh between 13-18 pounds and Gracie only weighs about 11 pounds. Now that could be simply because of the conditions she was in. Her chart said also that you're breastfeeding, so for the couple of days she was taken, she probably had to drink formula and if she wasn't use to that, then it probably took a while before she would even start drinking it. So we will schedule another appointment in a month to keep a check on that."

She stops for a minute and bites her lower lip. She looks worried about whatever she is fixing to say to us.

"Now I don't know the exact conditions that she was found in, but I would like to take a little blood from her today and test her for HIV/AIDS. Do you either of you have a problem with that?"

Carlos studies her for a minute and then asks why. "I'm not against it. I just want to know why first."

"If the news was correct, then a lot of the babies that were taken were kidnapped from mothers who were drug addicts and prostitutes. There is possible that Gracie came in contact with the virus while in those conditions."

She looks at the both of us waiting for an answer. I start to get scared all over again. Carlos puts an arm around my shoulders and gives me a little squeeze.

"Run the tests." A man of few words.

"Okay, I'm going to go get another nurse and the stuff I need. I will be right back. Just to let you know, this will hurt Gracie. So if either of you can't handle that, you might want to leave for a few minutes." She hands Gracie back to me and walks out of the office. I look at Carlos and shake my head. He reaches out to take Gracie from me. "I'm sorry Carlos, but I can't watch them hurt her. I know its for a good cause, but I'm going to step out into the waiting room, okay?"

"I completely understand, Babe. Just please don't leave the waiting room."

I promise I wouldn't leave the waiting room. I give him a quick kiss and head out as the good doctor comes in.

I'm sitting in a hard ass chair looking through a parenting magazine when I hear sharp intake of breathe. I look up and my eyes land on my sexy Cuban husband. I sigh. Some Women! I get up and walk towards him. He smiles at me and the nurse behind me drops a butt load of files, scattering paper everywhere. I roll my eyes and take Gracie who I can tell has been crying. My poor baby.

"She's gonna be fine, Babe. I promise. Let's go."

Later That Night:

"Is she out?" I yawn and stretch. It has been a long day.

"Yea, she went out like a light."

"C'mere." He grunted, and pulled me towards him, kissing me firmly on the lips. I melted into him, and I felt him smile against my mouth. When I pulled away, he whimpered in protest.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked Carlos. Yea I knew what he was doing but I wanted to hear him say it.

I'm going to fuck you til you scream my name, Babe." He said with a smirk.

I moan loudly. "Oh yea hell."

He stared at me, his eyes widening. I could feel him hardening against me. He yanked off my shirt and unbutton my cargos. I pushed his hands away and took off my jeans. While I got rid of my clothes, he got rid of his. We both stood there naked in the hallway. He slowly backed me up into the bedroom. He kept coming and I kept walking backwards. When we reached the edge of the bed, he pushed me and I fell back. His eyes roving over my naked form. I felt myself dripping more.

"Oh, come on Carlos," rolling my eyes, "you've seen everything already." I finally grabbed his head and pull him down, kissing him fiercely. His tongue found its way into my mouth, and his hands into my hair. My hands were on his back and I slowly slid them down towards his ass. He pulled away, and started kissing along my jaw line towards my ear, nibbling on it and darting his tongue out to lick and nip the spot behind it.

"Yes," kissing me for emphasis, "but you," kiss, "are" kiss "SO, SO" kiss kiss "beautiful." He kissed me again, and then started making his way down my neck, biting and kissing and nibbling and licking his way to my collarbone. He traced his tongue along it, making me moan and gasp his name. His hands were on my breasts, and his mouth soon replaced one of them.

I moaned underneath him, as his tongue flicked out and swirled around my pebbled nipple, the rest of his mouth pulling at my breast, sucking it. His teeth closed around my nipple, and I gasped his name.

"Jesus, Carlos! That is so, SO good!"

He answered by a loud moan, and my hands were running up and down his back, tracing the contours of his muscles. My face buried in his neck, sucking and nibbling it until he couldn't think coherent thoughts.

Carlos rolled us over so I was top. Oh, its my lucky day.

My hands moved down his chest, and my fingernails run over his nipples, teasing them as I journeyed downwards. I caressed my fingers along his abs, he then pulled my mouth down to his, ravishing the inside of my mouth with his tongue. I kissed him on the side of his mouth, and then on his jaw bone, and then down further. My lips trailed downwards, over his chest, his upper stomach, I stopped to swirl my tongue in his belly button and then down some more.

His fingers laced themselves into my hair, and he moaned my name as I continued to travel further and further south. I was going slower, and as my tongue darted out to trace around his belly button again, my hands started sliding up his legs. They brushed over his knees, his thighs, and then grabbed him gently, smearing precum down his cock. I slide my hands up and down slowly at first then gathering speed.

"Fuck. Me." He gasped, his eyes wide as once again I slowed down and then stop completely.

"That's the general idea baby." with a smirk I slid my tongue catching some more precum on the tip of my tongue.

"Dios Mio Babe, you have no idea what you're doing to me." He whimpered.

"Oh I can guess." I took him completely in my mouth, wrapping my hand around the base of him. I started moving my mouth and hand up and down in sync, and Carlos groaned. I went faster, taking as much of his cock in my mouth as I could. I ran my teeth along the sides, my tongue swirling around the head of his cock, my head bobbing up and down. He cried out my name, and I smiled as I went on, bobbing my head up and down faster and harder.

Suddenly, I felt myself being pulled away, and I cried out in protest and was silenced by his desperate mouth.

"Carlos! Why did you do that?"

"Can't." He gasped, his eyes desperate and hungry, "Need you." I smiled, and crawled back onto him, straddling his stomach and lowering myself down so my breasts were hanging over his face.

"God, I love your breasts." Before catching one in his mouth and sucking on it hard. I laughed and moved down, kissing him passionately as I positioned myself above him. He flipped us over suddenly and buried himself in me in the same movement. I cried out and gasped his name as he started to pound into me. Each time he slammed back into me, I felt a fantastic wave of pleasure wash over me. His hands were gripping my ass, pulling me towards him.

I screamed his name as I came and buried my face into his shoulder to muffle my scream as to not wake Gracie. He pulled back to look at me and then kissed me, and then continued pounding into me, and soon I came again. I gasped as Carlos came seconds later.

He rolled off me, and the collapsed onto the bed, panting.

"Shit Carlos. I love you." I rolled onto my side to stare at him. He kissed my forehead softly, "I Love you too Babe," he murmured and pulled me down to cuddle against him. I fell asleep listening to Carlos' heartbeat.

Today is Saturday and technically we aren't supposed to be working, but I can't leave this Michaels' thing alone. I have been searching anything and everything for the past two days. I can feel it, I just can't see it. Carlos is on the floor wearing a pair of black silk boxers only. Gracie is on her tummy on Carlos' chest only wearing a diaper. She's fast asleep and has been for the past hour. Carlos is watching the Rangers game. I'm wearing a black t-shirt sitting on the couch, my laptop in front me.

Ian Thomas Michaels...Ian Thomas Michaels...Ian Thomas Michaels. I think for a minute. Damn. I type in Thomas Michaels and Holy Shit! "Holy Shit! I found it!"

"Found what, Babe?"

"I typed in Thomas Michaels, which is Ian's middle and last name. It says here that Thomas Michaels and his girlfriend had a baby on September 11, 2009 named oh crap, the baby's name is Kimberly Adele. Thats the name of the little girl that Michaels' sister adopted. Oh crap. Michaels' girlfriend was found in her apartment dead from a drug overdose on January 15th 2010. The baby was then adopted by Michael's sister." I can't believe it, I found it! "I got an address!" I squealed almost waking Gracie in the process. "Address is 1891 Lamberson Drive in Newark, New Jersey. It also says that Thomas Michaels is working as a bartender at the Blue Monkey in Newark." I look at Carlos with a smile on my face. "Payback time, Batman!"

With the biggest smile I think I have ever seen on his face he says, "Proud of ya, Babe!"

_A/N: Please remember not a doctor..made it all up. This story is actually far from over because remember people...what was Rachel's problem? Answer coming up in future chapters. In this story, present day is 2011._


	14. Paybacks Are A Bitch!

Disclaimer: All belongs to Janet except Gracie and Michaels, but I don't claim Michaels.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Thanks for reading! I have over 7,000 hits on this story alone so thanks! Forgive me I don't remember the name of the Chief of Police and I didn't want to do research to find it.

Warning: Some violence, not sure how its gonna turn out...maybe smut too...not sure yet...so surprises await!

Paybacks Are A Bitch!

"Okay Gentlemen...Listen up!" All eyes turn towards me. All of them are are ready for a fight. I smile at them.

"Are you guys ready to kick some ass?" Hoots and hollers and hell yeas and bring it ons fill the air. I know I shouldn't encourage them but every one of them want to kick some ass.

"Babe, don't encourage them." I look at Carlos and he can't keep the smile of his face.

"Sorry Batman... you have the floor." I sit down next to Lester who is holding Gracie. He looks a little weird holding her considering he is in all black combat gear with guns and knives and I dressed her in a little pink dress this morning. She even has on little white mary jane shoes and pink headband on her head. Its a funny sight. Lester doesn't seem to mind.

"Michaels currently resides at 1891 Lamberson Drive with his girlfriend Samantha Henderson who is 8 1/2 months pregnant. Hospital records show numerous ER visits for Henderson which includes broken arms, broken jaw, broken ribs and bruised kidneys. Michaels is a beater and he needs to be taken down. Tank, you will be with me at the front door along with Lester, Bobby, and Cal. Cal, you will stand outside the door keeping watch. We need to get Henderson out of there as quickly as possible. Woody, you can take care of Henderson. Take her to a family member or something. Hal, Ram, Vince, and Brett you guys at the back door. Any questions?"

"So are we turning him over to the cops or not?"

"We will turn him over to the cops. TPD has already been called and they are letting us bring him in since he is wanted for 30 murders and kidnappings. He is consider very dangerous. Rangeman gets the... privilege of bringing him in. However its not our fault if he...resists the arrest and gets a little...banged up.

Smiles break out around the room. "I thought it was only 23 adoptions?"

"Babe, it was 23 adoptions, but there was 12 babies at the church found, 13 when you count Gracie. Michaels is responsible for those. Anything else, men?"

"Carlos, can I say something?"

"Of course, Babe."

"I want to personally thank each and every one of you for your help in searching, locating, and finding our daughter. Without the your help, we may have never seen Gracie again. Each one of you guys are my family and Gracie's family. I want her to grow up knowing that if anything happens she can always go to you. You each will be receiving a hefty bonus in your next paycheck. Hector, I can't thank you enough for putting a tracker in Gracie's car seat. I don't know why we didn't think of that and I don't care, but I do care that you loved Gracie enough to think of it. Thank you very much. You guys mean a lot to me."

"Beautiful, may I say something on the behalf of all us Rangemen?" I nodded. "Of course, Lester."

"Beautiful, you came into our lives with a lot of chaos and crazy. You have gotten us shot and hurt. Hell, poor Cal fainted and Hal got stunned with his own stun gun...still funny by the way."

"Ha ha, laugh it up Lester."

"I'm still really sorry about that, Hal."

"No problem, Bomber. Its all in the line of work." He winked.

"Anyway...we all fell in love with you. Chill out Coz...I don't mean like that. You became our little sister over the years. Hell, you treat us better than some of our own family does. You understand us and you don't judge us. We all feel as though Gracie is ours in someway, we will be there for her and you no matter what. We love you, Beautiful and we love this sweet poco angel." He holds Gracie up and gives her raspberries on her tummy. Her laughter rings out making everyone in the room laugh.

"You made us all a family, Bombshell. Never doubt our love for you and for Gracie. Or the Boss either."

I smile at Cal. "Thanks...I love you guys! Now go kick some ass!"

Lester gives Gracie a kiss on the cheek, hands her to Cal behind him. He then walks to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek and then walks out. Thats how it went until everybody had left and Carlos was left holding Gracie. Each of the big bad men give Gracie a kiss and then pass her to the next and then come and kiss me. I gave them each a hug for luck.

As Tank left the room, Carlos puts Gracie face to face with him. "You are one lucky little girl, Princesa. That is until you became a teenager and hate us for life." He gives her little kisses all over her face making her laugh. He grabs a hold of me and yanks me towards them. He then grabs my face with his thumb and forefinger and kisses me slow, soft and sweet and then it becomes hard, rough and makes me want more. He slowly pulls away making me whimper in protest. He gives Gracie another little kiss and hands her to me.

"Babe, I will home for dinner. Go take a nap. You're gonna need it." Holy Hot Flash Batman! "Love you, Babe."

"I love you, too."

"Don't go crazy."

"Don't get shot."

In front of Michaels' house...Carlos POV

"Everybody ready?"

"Ready."

"Team Beta in place?"

"Team Beta in place, Sir." Hal, Ram, Vince, and Brett are in the back yard surrounding the back door and a low window.

"Team Alpha in place?"

"Team Alpha in place, Sir." Cal, Bobby, and Woody are already beside the front door waiting for Tank and myself.

"Let's go." We move to the front door and hear screaming.

"You stupid bitch. When are you gonna have that baby already, I have plans for that child, dammit." I hear flesh connecting with flesh and I signal my men to break down the door. In a flash we are the inside and Michaels is momentarily stunned. We entered at the right time since it looks as though Michaels was pacing and no where near Henderson. Woody rushes in and grabs Henderson. "Take her to the ER. Call her family." Woody nods at me and leads Henderson out the door. I turn back to Michaels.

"Ian Thomas Michaels?"

"Who the fuck wants to know?"

"Ranger Manoso." He pales and then turns a sickly shade of green.

"Are you Ian Thomas Michaels?" By now without him knowing I have closed the distance between us. I'm face to face with the bastard who hurt my wife and kidnapped my child. The urge to kill him is strong.

"Yea I am, whats it to ya?"

His smart mouth pisses me off and before I can stop myself I pounce. I punch him once then twice before he falls to the floor. I'm immediately on top of him punching anything I can reach. His face, his sides, his ribs, before I can do any more damage Tank and Cal pull me off. I get in a good couple of kicks to his kidneys. I shrug off Tank and Cal and grab a hold of Michaels' shirt hauling him up and off the floor. I slam him in to the wall.

"Usted ningún buen fucker de madre, debo matarle. Debo hacer que usted pide m para matarle. Las familias de los beb s que usted tom y las madres usted mat necesidad m s que una muerte r pida del hijo de la perra que cambi sus vidas."

I slam him into the wall again.

"Conf eme en en esto usted bastardo, yo se cerciorar de que usted tiene vida en la prisi n y todos sabr que lo que usted ha hecho y su vida ser un infierno vivo. Le prometo." I punch him the gut making him double over. I turn away from him.

"Tank, handcuff the asshole."

"On it boss."

I walk out into the sunshine and look up into the sky. "Gracias dios. Gracias por darme una mujer cari osa maravillosa. Gracias por darme las hijas perfectas. Gracias por el donante de mis hijas de nuevo a m . Gracias."

I look over and Tank is beside me with Michaels in tow. We all walk to the vehicle together. Tank shackles him in the vehicle. I tell everyone to head back to Rangeman and get to work. Tank and myself are taking Michaels to the cop shop. The ride over is silent. We reach the cop shop and Tank hauls Michaels out of the truck. Once inside, Michaels breaks his silence.

"I want this asshole arrested. He beat the hell out of me and this asshole behind me helped him do it. I want him arrested. I want press charges." Michaels keeps going on and on. Eddie, Carl, and the chief of police walk over. Eddie is the first to speak. "Yea, we heard what happen, man. I bet that fall really hurt. Are you okay?" The look on his face is so damn funny, my blank face slips.

"What fall?" Michaels is dumbfounded. The chief of police answers him.

"You don't remember, huh? Yea, hard falls can do that to a man. We'll have someone take a look at ya." He turns to me and holds his hand out to shake mine. I grasp his hand in mine. "Thank you, Ranger for bringing him in. Trust me, we're good here. Go home to Stephanie and your little girl." I nod my head and we leave.

I let myself in unto to 7. All is quiet except for the classical music playing on the stereo. Gracie must be taking a nap. My hands are okay. I let Bobby check them out but it was nothing some antiseptic cream couldn't take care of. I walk in to the living room, then the kitchen and then walk into Gracie's room. I walk over to the crib and gently run my fingers thru her soft black hair. "Daddy loves you, Princesa. Take a long nap, please. Mommy is going to be busy." I quietly walk out of the room and down the hallway to the bedroom stripping my clothes as I go. Once I enter the bedroom, I toss my clothes in the hamper and jump in the shower with Steph.

"Hey Batman. Did you save the world from the evil jokers." She wraps her arms around my neck.

"You know it, Babe." I pin her against the shower stall and hold her wrists in one of my hands.

"Look at me, Babe." Her lashes lifted and I found myself lost in the smoky, innocent seduction in her eyes. I move into her, my weight pressing her up against the shower stall. Her mouth opened as mine came crashing down on hers.

I swallowed the ragged groan and thrust my tongue into her mouth. When I cup her breast, she lets out one soft, erotic little groan before arching into my hand.

I pushed my knee between her thighs and press my leg against the hottest part of her hot little body.

I slide a hand down her side, cupping the curve of her hip. Mindless, Steph rocks against my thigh. Already so wet, I can feel her arousal against my thigh.

She moaned and turned her head, trying to catch my mouth with hers. I kiss her back, a deep, hot kiss that steals her breath. My hand at her breast slides up and gets caught up in her long curly hair. I pull her hair, arching her head back. My mouth leaves hers but I don't pull away, not completely. My lips press against her neck, followed by my teeth as I bite the same spot.

My hands move and cup her breasts. My thumbs circle her nipples. I sank to my knees in front of her and took one nipple in my mouth. Steph cries out. She cups the back of my head in her hands, fisting her fingers in my hair. I take her other nipple in my mouth giving it the same treatment as the other one. I then kiss my way down her stomach. I french kiss her belly button before I go lower.

I circle my tongue around her clit, sucking on it. I pull away just for a minute to maybe pace myself, then I kiss her again, my mouth full against her, my tongue stroking around and around, in and out. Light, teasing little touches that have her rocking and circling her hips up to meet my mouth, my tongue. Ready to scream, ready to explode, Steph hooks one of her legs over my shoulders, almost closing her to me.

I press her thighs back open and continue my assault on her clit with my tongue. I lift one hand and press it against her sweet pussy. I slide one long finger inside, easing past the squeezing muscles of her sex, pushing deeper and deeper until I could go no farther. I lick her again a soft, thorough caress around her clit. Then I push a second finger inside her and repeat the caress with my tongue. She bucks and screams out my name, coming hard and fast.

Before she can even catch her breath, I'm standing up and pressing against her. My face against neck nipping, licking, and sucking. Marking her as mine.

I push into her in one slow, thorough stroke, pushing inside her relentlessly until I can go no deeper. When I was fully inside her, I lift my head and stare down at her. My eyes study her face.

"Put your arms around me Babe," I muttered. "Hold on to me." She did as I ask.

My arms slide around her back, curving her shoulders and bracing her body. "Don t look away from me." My voice was a harsh, guttural sound, unbelievably erotic.

Our gazes hold as I pull away and then surged back inside. Slowly at first, watching her face with an unsettling intensity. I shift a little on her body and when I push back inside her, it brings me into close, complete contact with her clit. Her breath hitches in her chest and she bucks against me. A slow smile turns up the corners of my mouth and I slide my hand down her side until I reach her hip. I repeat the caress on her other side.

I grasps her hips in both of my hands and start to pump against her again with slow, almost lazy strokes. I push into her hard and kiss her quickly and roughly as I do. She moans out my name and I kiss her again and again. My rhythm changes abruptly from lazy and teasing to hard and driving.

She explodes around me. She would have screamed out my name, except my mouth came crushing down on hers. Within the sensitive grasp of her pussy, I felt my cock swell and then jerk. My hips hammered against her, my hands squeezing so tightly that it bordered just this side of pain.

Steph gives herself up to it... to me, losing herself in the feeling of my cock buried deep inside, as I pound away. I come hard and fast. My lips gentled against hers, pulling away to trail a line of kisses to her neck and then I collapse against her.

A/N: I hope you enjoy the Ranger smut in the shower.

Translations:

1. You no good mother fucker, I should kill you. I should make you beg for me to kill you. The families of the babies you took and the mothers you killed need more than a quick death for the son of bitch who changed their lives.

2. Trust me on this you bastard, I will make sure that you have life in prison and every one will know what you have done and your life will be a living hell. I promise you.

3. Thank you God. Thank you for giving me a wonderful loving woman. Thank you for giving me the perfect daughters. Thank you for the giving my daughters back to me. Thank you.


	15. Not Happy

Disclaimer: Only character that is mine is Judge Donovan.

Please Read Author's Note: This story is going back to the beginning of September before Gracie's kidnapping and right after Carlos and Steph left Miami. This chapter is important. In Julie's POV. This will not be my only chapter today. Stuck at home, so I choose this time to continue my story. I'm a writing fool.

Not Happy

"Hi, my name is Julie Martine and I would like to see Judge Donovan, please." I told the lady my name. She looked like she didn't care.

"Do you have appointment, miss?"

I smiled smugly. "Yes I do, thank you." I scheduled an appointment right after Ranger and Stephanie left. This was the first time he could see me. He may think I'm a little older than I really am, but you know what happens when you assume something.

"Your Honor, a Julie Martine is here to see you." A look of disbelief crosses the lady's face. "Yes Your Honor, I will send her in." She hangs up the phone and turns to me. "You may go in, Miss Martine."

I give her a sickly sweet smile. "Thank you."

I open the door to his office and step inside. The look on his face you can tell he ain't happy to see how young I really am.

"I'm older than I look, Your Honor." He snorted.

"How old?"

"I just turned 13."

"Why are you here, Miss Martine?"

"Please call me Julie. You know Ranger, right?"

"You mean Carlos Manoso?" I nodded my head.

"Yes he is a good friend of mine...an old family friend."

"Do you know our situation?"

"I do, Julie. What is this all about?"

"Well, Ranger signed over his rights to me when I was born because of his life style. Well now he is married and has another daughter."

"Yes I know all this, Julie." I bit my lower lip and I can't stop the tears from welling up in my eyes.

"Julie, is there a problem I should know about?"

"I'm not happy, Your Honor."

"Call me Jack, please." I nodded my head. "What's going on at home, Julie?"

"My step-father isn't happy that Ranger is coming around and my parents argue all the time. I know that when a child turns 13 they can choose who they want to live with. If Ranger and Stephanie don't mind, I want to go live with them."

"Does Carlos or Stephanie know about this?"

"No, I know because of Ranger signing his rights over to Ron that me wanting to go live with them could make everything harder if not impossible. I thought I would come straight to you, to help get things started."

"All things are possible, Julie. This could really upset your mother and your step-father."

"I know it might upset my mom, but Ron is more focused on what Ranger wants from my mom. I didn't tell Ranger this, but Ron is all the time accusing my mom of wanting Ranger back or sleeping with Ranger."

The honorable Judge shook his head. He looked disgusted. "What do you think, Julie?"

I smiled at him. "I know that Ranger is crazy in love with Stephanie. He doesn't see my mom like that anymore. I think that hurts my mom a lot. She doesn't understand that."

"You are a very smart girl, Julie." I beamed at him. "Thank you, Jack."

"Julie, I have a lot of my table right now and with the holidays coming up, it may take me a while to talk to Carlos and Stephanie. After I talk to them, I have to talk to your parents. Okay?"

"I completely understand. I still want to see my mom and Ron, I just don't want to live with them anymore. I want to get to know my real dad and my step-mom."

"I understand, Julie. I do. Thank you for coming to see me."

"Thank you for seeing me."

I got up and shook his hand and then left his chambers. Maybe just maybe after the holidays, I will have a new home with my dad and step-mom. My day just a got a little brighter!


	16. Surprise Visits, Good News, & Hot Sauce

Disclaimer: I own nothing...I only play...and oh I love to play.

A/N: MMM nothing on my end, I don't think. Thanks for the reviews. I have become a review slut. I love checking my email and seeing them in there...please leave me more! Don't make me beg!

Warning: Smut! Major Smut! Please don't be offended!

Surprise Visits, Good News, & Hot Sauce

It has been a long 2 months. Michaels was found guilty for 26 murders and 29 kidnappings. He is serving a life sentence for each murder and anywhere from 10-15 years for each kidnapping. In other words, he will never see the light of day again. I heard Carlos talking to Tank the other day about him and apparently he is not enjoying his stint in prison. He is constantly getting his ass kicked and hard. Good, he deserves it.

I went to my parent's house for Halloween and passed out candy. However I left Gracie at home with Carlos. It was a rainy night and Gracie was suffering from a cold. Carlos thought maybe I was still nervous about taking her anywhere since the kidnapping but I assured him, that wasn't it. He told me he enjoyed spending the evening alone with his daughter. When I came home that night it was after midnight and I couldn't believe Gracie was still up. She was sitting in her bouncy seat holding a slice of peach going to town sucking on the thing. Carlos had the video camera taping her sweet little face. She was all sticky and sweet.

We went to the doctor right before Thanksgiving. The HIV/ AIDS tests results were negative the first time around and again the second time. Dr. Cameron said that sometimes the first test can come out negative even when its a positive so I was thankful when the second one also came back negative.

Gracie is now 26 inches long and weighs 18 pounds. She is 6 months old. She is starting to crawl and loves the attention she gets from her daddy and uncles.

When Thanksgiving arrived, we once again stayed home. Gracie was still suffering from a cold, running nose, high fevers, coughing, and throwing up. Poor thing had it all. Carlos cooked us a small Thanksgiving meal. And I cleaned up. He was so helpful while she was sick, getting up with her and everything.

We have settled into a nice little routine. Gracie is such a good baby so normally she will be with us during the day. Either in her swing or walker. If Carlos or me have a busy day with meetings and such, Ella takes her for us.

Today is a busy day for me. Lula and I are going on a couple of take downs. Mooner is one, so that should be easy. I heard a I Dream of Jeannie marathon was on, so I will probably get stuck watching that. Thats okay I don't mind.

The second guy is Robert Harker, an 81 year old streaker. He likes to run thru sprinkler systems. I know right in this weather. Brrr.

Last is Candy Heath, a 26 year old prostitute who was arrest because wait for it...she stole condoms and got caught.

So all in all my day should be easy. The last two months I have been training with the guys. Learning self defense and working more with my gun. I carry with me and feel comfortable with it.

Carlos is stuck doing paperwork all day. In fact he is already down in his office working his sexy ass off. I jump out of the shower and get dress. I wear a pair of black cargos and black Rangeman polo shirt. I sit on the edge of the bed and pull on my black combat boots. I get all my stuff gathered up along with Gracie's diaper bag and sit it by the front door.

Gracie is on her stomach on the living room floor trying her hardest to make her body move so she can crawl. I dressed her a purple long sleeve shirt with bib overalls. She is wearing a pair of white tennis shoes with purple socks. She now has enough hair on her head that I got a tiny ponytail up and purple ribbon wrapped around it. She looks adorable. So cute!

"Come on Gracie-Girl, time to go down stairs with daddy." I picked her up and kissed her cheek. I grabbed our stuff beside the door and hopped on the elevator.

I entered Carlos' office. "Hey my sexy Cuban. How are you this morning?"

"Babe, you saw me not a hour ago." He stands up and comes around to stand face to face with me. He takes Gracie from me and leans down to take my mouth with his. It's a short kiss with a lot of promise and I moan. "Babe." He looks pained.

"I can't help it, Batman. Are you sure you're going to be okay with Gracie today?"

"Babe, we'll be fine. Go with Lula and get your man." I lean up and give Gracie a kiss then give Carlos one.

"Don't go crazy." I tell him.

"Don't get shot." He fires back at me.

I turn around and walk out of his office.

(Carlos POV)

"Gracie, you be a good girl while I work. I got lots of paperwork." I put Gracie in her exersaucer. This one is white on top and yellow on the bottom. The seat is a bee and the toys around it are garden themed. She has 4 of these things and each one is different. Why 4, you ask? One here in my office, one in Steph's office, one in Ella's apartment and one in our apartment. The one in our apartment is pink and girly. Steph's pick not mine.

I get settled down and start working on paperwork. Every now and then glancing up and looking at Gracie. She is happily chewing on the dragonfly character on the tray. My phone buzzes and I answer it.

"Yo."

"Boss, you have a visitor."

"Who?"

"She said she's a friend...name is Rachel." What the hell?

"Send her in." I hang up the phone and stand up. Two minutes and 23 seconds later, Rachel enters my office.

"Hi, Carlos. Thank you for seeing me. Wow, she's gotten big. She's beautiful, Carlos. Is she craw..."

"What are you doing here, Rachel?" I interrupted her.

"I need to talk to you, Carlos. Its important. Do you have a minute?"

"Well since you came here all the way from Miami, it would be a little rude to send you on your way, right?"

She nods her head. "Thanks. I appreciate it. I do. Where is Stephanie? Does she leave the baby with you often?"

"Rachel, my life with Stephanie is none of your concern. What do you want?" I don't mean to be so rude to her, but I know something is up. She turns around and shuts the door.

"Sit down, Rachel and tell me what is so important that you couldn't call."

"I know Julie told you what has been going on at home. How much has she told you?"

"Julie just told me that you and Ron were having some problems lately. Thats it. She didn't know what exactly."

"After Scrog took Julie, Ron wanted to move away and not tell you. I refused. Then when Julie started asking questions about our relationship in the past and why you gave her up and how come we didn't stay together. Well.." I interrupted.

"What did you tell her, Rachel?"

"Does it matter?"

"If it didn't, I wouldn't have asked?"

"I told her that you and me were just a passing relationship. A night of fun. I told her that I wasn't proud of what I did, but I didn't regret it because it gave me her."

"Did that make her happy?"

"No. She wants to know how come you and me couldn't have what you and Steph have."

"Go on."

"I told her that you didn't love me like you love Steph. Am I right?"

I looked at this woman in front of me. She was pretty no doubt about it. Just looking at her once in my life a long time ago would have made me want to take her up against the wall...hard and fast. Now looking at her, I feel bad that we were nothing but lovers, I never felt anything beyond lust for this woman and now that I Stephanie, I don't even feel that. I love Julie, she's my daughter and I'm glad that now she wants to get to know me.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Yea, we had sex, got pregnant, got married and had a daughter. How come you couldn't love me like you do Stephanie?"

"Rachel, you answered that question yourself. It was purely physical between us. Nothing but sex. What does Ron think about you being here?"

"He told me to get the answers I wanted. To work something out. He doesn't want you to have anything to do with Julie. He thinks that the only reason you are coming around is to get back in with me."

I was shocked by that. I didn't really know what to say. Ron and me had a silent agreement. He never said anything when I came to visit.

"Explain."

"Ron believes because of your past that Stephanie is nothing but a phase you are going thru and when you get bored, you'll leave her. He thinks that you want me back."

"Rachel, I will talk to Ron if you think its necessary, but I love Stephanie and she is my life. Along with Gracie. I want Julie to be a part of our life here in Trenton. I want Julie to be a big sister to Gracie. And Stephanie a step-mother to Julie. I don't mean to be blunt, but what happened between you and me is over. For Good."

"No thats okay. I understand and you don't need to talk to Ron. I will explain it all to him. Thanks for seeing me." She stood up and I stood up with her. I reached out to shake her hand.

"No problem. If you need anything, just call."

"Thanks I will."

"Well Princesa, that was most certainly weird." I snorted and looked at Gracie. She was just staring at me. She agrees with me. I chuckle to myself. I look at my watch and I see that its nap time for Gracie. I grab up my paperwork and put in my briefcase. I grab Gracie and my laptop and head upstairs.

"I'll lay you down for a nap and then work in the dining room." Upon entering the apartment, I smell chicken. I put my briefcase and laptop down on the dining room table and sit Gracie in exersaucer in the living room. "Give me a minute, Princesa. I'm going to get your lunch ready and mine. While I'm doing that, I'm going to call your mother." She's not listening to me. Figures. I grab my phone and hit speed dial one.

(Steph's POV)

My phone is ringing. The batman theme song. Damn. I grab my phone.

"Yo!"

"Yo yourself, Babe." I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Hey Batman! How is your day going so far?"

"Nothing too crazy. I'm upstairs getting ready to feed Gracie. Thought I would call & see how your morning has been."

"We went to Mooner's first. He was watching an I Love Lucy marathon. We just finished rebonding him and took him back home. Now we are going after Harker, the streaker."

"Sounds like you had a good morning. I will see ya when you get home."

"Okay, Love you!"

"Love you, Babe."

I hang up the phone and turn to Lula. "Let's go get Harker."

"That's right, White Girl. I just hope he ain't naked. I don't like seeing old man's balls. Eeeewwww gives me the willies seeing them old willies."

I laugh at Lula and we pull up in her firebird in front of Harker's address. We walk up to his door and I knock. The door is thrown back and Harker's naked form makes me almost vomit. Eeeeeewwwww... He even has man boobies and they look to be about where is stomach is. His balls hang to his knees and his penis well eeeeeeeewwwww gross. Lula begins to throw up.

"Mr. Robert Harker?"

"Yea Sweet Stuff, who wants to know?"

The smile he gives me makes me shiver. And not in a good way. "My name is Stephanie Plum and I work f..."

He interrupts me before I can say anything else. "You want some of this, Sweet Stuff?" He grabs a hold of his penis and wags it me. Great I'm gonna need a lot of Carlos lovin' when I get home. I might kill him with all the sex I might need in fact. Eeeeewwwww old man penis. Lula is still throwing up in the bushes next to the house. She's no help.

"No, Mr. Harker, you missed your court date and we are here to take you to reschedule. If you would just come with us."

His whole demeanor changes. He tries to shut the door and I block it. Some of the training has paid off. He turns around and runs. He sure runs fast for an old man. He reaches the kitchen and grabs a box. Before I go another step and bottle hits the wall beside me and shatters. A red liquid splatters all over me. What the hell is this shit? Another bottle hits the other walll and I get hit by glass and red shit. A couple more bottles come sailing thru the air. Two behind me, 3 on my left, 1 on my right and 4 around my feet nope make that 5 at my feet.

"What the hell is this red shit?" Lula comes stomping in the kitchen. She runs her finger down my arm and brings it to her nose. "It smells like hot sauce," she puts her finger in her mouth. "It is hot sauce...its Hooters hot sauce and it is HOT!"

Bottles of hot sauce are still sailing thru the air. How many of the damn bottles does he have? By the time he was finished, I was covered in hot sauce and Lula was cleaned. Why is it always me? By the time we tackled him, got him handcuffed and put his robe on, I was now burning from the hot sauce. We dropped him off at the cop shop. No one said a word to me. Well someone did, but no one ever said he was smart.

"Cupcake, what are you covered in?"

"Morelli, its hot sauce. Bye."

"Wait, I just wanted to ask how you were doing."

"I'm better now that Michaels is behind bars and Gracie is safe."

"Good I'm glad. Manoso?"

"Is with Gracie today. I'm helping Lula."

"Is that smart for you to be by yourself? If you were mine..."

"Stop right there. Thats the reason I'm _Not_ yours. Good Bye Joe." I rolled my eyes and walked away.

Back at home(Carlos POV)

I fed Gracie and myself. She is eating carrots right now. Steph wanted to feed her one kind at a time to make sure she wasn't allergic to anything. Who am I to argue with a great mother? I have been working for about an hour when my phone rang.

"Yo!"

"Mr. Manoso?"

"Yes, this is him."

"Mr. Manoso, my name is Kevin McCallister. You called my office a couple of months ago about the babies you found in the convent." He sounded unsure.

"Yes I remember calling. I just thought you forgot." I sounded like an ass but I didn't care.

"Yes I'm sorry about that. We have been locating the little ones' family members."

"So, all of them have homes then?"

"No Mr. Manoso. Two of them, identical twin boys about 8 months of age. Their mother died from overdose and they have no living relatives."

"Where are they now?"

"Right now they are in a foster home, but that family wants them out as soon as possible and we have no other family wants them." That doesn't sound right.

"What's wrong with them?"

"Actually, even though the mother was a drug addict, both little boys were taken care of very well. However because of their race, this family doesn't want them, which is sad."

"What's wrong with their race?"

"Their mother was white and their father was black. Their father was actually from Jamaica. Sadly the foster family that is taking care of them is very religious and disagrees with that."

I was silent for so long that Mr. McCallister spoke. "Is there a reason you are asking, Mr. Manoso."

"There is."

"Are you interested in adopting them, Mr. Manoso? I can tell you that you would have a very good chance of adopting them because you are a very well-known respectable man in this community."

Flattering...I roll my eyes. "Thank you, Mr. McCallister, but actually a friend of mine and my wife's might be interested in adopting them. So I will have to talk it over with them first and I will call you back."

"Okay, thats fine. Will your friends mind if the babies are mixed?"

"No of course not. In fact our friends are black themselves. They will take excellent care of these little boys. What are their names?"

"Their names are Jarrick Aaron and Jaquin Amos."

"Thank you. I will get in touch with you as soon I find something out."

"Thank you, Mr. Manoso."

I hang up the phone and go check on Gracie. Still sleeping soundly, I cover her back up and walk back to the dining room. Steph and I have been talking about this for a while. Lula and Tank are making wedding plans and they plan to be married at the end of April. I bet I could pull a few strings and let the adoption happen quicker. On the count of them not being married it could be delayed, but I can make it happen. I know I can. I'll talk it over with Steph first and then go to Tank and Lula.

My phone rings as I'm getting ready to call Steph. "Yo!"

"Boss?"

"Yes, Tank?"

"Judge Donovan is here to see you."

"Judge Donovan?"

"Yes Sir."

"Bring him up to 7."

I hang up the phone once again and go to the door. As I open it, the elevator opens and Judge Donovan steps out.

"Carlos, how are you?" We shake hands and give each other "man" hugs.

"I'm good, Jack. How are you?"

"I'm good. Where is this beautiful daughter of yours? I haven't seen her since she was born." I lead him into Gracie's room.

"Carlos, she is beautiful. She is most certainly going to be a heartbreaker." I smile.

"Yes she is." I lead him back to the living room and offer him something to drink. He declines.

"Carlos, this is more of a business call than a social one."

"Explain."

He chuckles. "Still a man of few words. I had a visitor a couple of months ago. You know this certain dark haired visitor."

I raise my eyebrow. "Julie came to see me." I was floored. I knew they were having problems. Lately every time Steph or myself talk to her, she's sad and depressed.

"What's going on Jack?"

"Let me start from the beginning."

About a hour later (Steph's POV)

I am on fire! I am burning. This hot sauce is just that...HOT! I open the apartment door and silence greets me. Good, Carlos must still be downstairs. I head straight for the bathroom. I strip down and throw my clothes in a pile. Those are going in the trash. I scrub my head, thoroughly rinsing my hair twice. I grab my loofah and pour some Bulgari in it. I scrub my body til I can no longer smell hot sauce. I stand under the shower for a couple more minutes when I hear the front door softly close. I turn off the shower and dry off.

"Babe?"

I call out to him. "In here!" He walks into the bathroom and sniffs. "What is that smell?"

I point to my clothes. "Hot sauce. Mr. Harker had bottles by the dozen and was throwing them at us. I got covered by hot sauce and Lula didn't. Why me?" I walk out of the bathroom brushing against him. He follows me.

He chuckles. "Babe, you never disappoint." I stick my tongue out.

"Put that away unless you intend to use it." He growls the warning.

"Oh I fully intend to use it in a minute." I throw back at him. Before I turn around, I'm pinned between the closet door and Carlos' hard hot body. He starts kissing my neck working his way up to my ear. "You do, huh?"

I grinded my ass against his cock in reply. He groans at me and nips my neck. I lean my head back and moan. "Oh Carlos."

He turns me in his arms and pulls me close, tasting first my upper lip, then my lower. My lips part, and my tongue flicks his, one timid touch. With a groan, he fists his hand in the dark silk of my hair, crushing me against him, and he kisses me the way I'd want him to...hot and hard.

Oh my God! That was the last coherent thought in my mind as Carlos' tongue penetrated deep into my mouth. But this wasn't just a kiss. It was a full-on assault on my senses-the velvet thrust of his tongue, the musk and spice of his aftershave, the press of his hard upper body. I couldn't think. Not with my brain. I slid my arms around his neck, press myself against him, and kissed him back. I was already aching and wet. Oh, lord, but the man knew how to kiss! He ravished my mouth with delicious attention to detail, stroking my sensitive inner cheek with his tongue, sucking and nipping my lips, and angling his head to take the kiss deeper, stealing my breath, breathing for me. I was lost in him, lost in the scent and feel of him, as he consumed me, devoured me, seduced me with his mouth. Something that sounded suspiciously like a purr came from my throat, and my hips rose reflexively against his. I squirmed against him, wanting to get closer, needing to get closer.

Without warning, he cupped my ass, pulling me hard against him, and I felt the unmistakable evidence of his arousal. He was rock-hard and huge. My inner muscles clenched-hard-and the air rushed out of my lungs. "Oh!" He thrust against me, his eyes dark with obvious male hunger. His voice was deep and husky. "Dios Babe, what you do to me?"

I drop to my knees in front of him. I can see his cock pressed against the fabric of cargos. I pop open the button and unzip him slowly. Once I have the zipper down, I push his pants down his hips around his ankles.

My mouth surrounded the head and I pulled up sucking him hard. I lowered my head until his cock scraped the back of my throat. He groaned and started pumping his hips into her mouth. "Dios Mio!"

He rocked his hips into my mouth as my mouth slid down his shaft. My mouth traveled downwards to suck his balls one at a time into my mouth, my tongue swirling over the mounds. He took his cock in his hand and began to pump as I greedily swallowed his balls.

I was panting heavily, my body on fire as I pleased him. My pussy is throbbing and aching for release, but it was something that could wait. I wanted to completely satisfied my wonderful husband. My mouth trailed back up and took over where his hands were, my head moving up and down rhythmically.

Carlos groaned as if in agony and took my head in his hands, pumping my head up and down mercilessly.

I moaned around his cock and it sent him into a tailspin. He erupted, his come sliding past my tongue and into the deep recesses of my throat. I continued to lick and clean his softening cock as he leaned his head back, completely spent.

"Damn, Babe, that was incredible." I stand up and kiss him on the mouth. I open my mouth to accept his tongue and I can already feel his cock hardening against me. I moan.

He dipped a finger between my legs. My pussy was drenched in my juices. He stroked my slit avoiding my clit, his cock nudging up against my leg. He brought his finger up to his mouth.

I was close to bursting into tears. "Please," I cried out.

"Please what?" he said, pushing two fingers deep into my pussy.

"Please," I gasped. I bucked against his hand desperate for release.

Before I realized what was happening, my arms were pinned behind me and his body was pressing me into the wall. I moan.

His lips crashed down on mine, his teeth scraping over my lip and his tongue plunged into my mouth. I whimpered. His hard body was pressed into mine turning me on more. I could feel the juices of my arousal dripping down my legs.

I whimpered again. He stopped the kiss and stared at me. The sound of my ragged gasps for air was the only thing that could be heard. As quickly as he stop, he resumed the kiss. A knee was pushed between my thighs, lifting me off the ground.

His touch gentled and his fingers skimmed over my ribs, across my breasts.

His mouth lowered and I watched. His lips brushed across mine. I grasped at his back, digging my nails into his flesh, pulling him even closer.

He lifted me up higher, slamming me back against the wall. I groaned and arched my back, lifting my hips and moving against him, desperately seeking release. He grasped my hips with both hands, holding tight, angling me the way he wanted.

He tore his mouth from hers, then he was sliding his tongue along my neck, dragging it into the hollow between my throat and shoulder. I whimpered and angled my head, giving him more access. His hands snaked around to grab my ass, his fingers squeezing and pulling my hips against his. Dipping his head, he caught one nipple between his teeth and bit down. I moaned loudly and rubbed myself against the rock-hard erection pushing against me.

He picked up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and then he was thrusting inside of me.

He pulled out and then thrusting back so hard my back slammed against the wall and I cried out.

I clamped my legs around his waist. I met his thrusts, moving against him with a passion that was bordering on destructive.

He slowed, burying himself in me as deep as possible and pausing. His lips were against my neck. "Dios Babe." His arms tightened around me and he started moving again. I pushed my hips against him. "Harder."

He looked at me for a second before complying. He sped up, harder, making my back slam against the wall. His mouth dropped back to my neck and he bit down, the pain flinging me over the edge. Finally, he came, pushing deep into me making me shiver in response.

"Wow!"

"I could say the same thing, Babe. Did I hurt you?"

"No that was perfect after the day I had."

"Explain."

"I had to see Harker's old penis and sagging balls."

He grimaced. "Babe."

I laughed and kissed my husband.

_A/N: Please no one be offended with the two twin boys. I have nothing against anyone of a different race. (Hello remember I'm in love with Ranger).. I thought making them Jamaican would be good because its Tank and Lula wanting to adopt them.(Well they will want to when I tell them). Their names I chose...I found on the net under Jamaican Baby Names...so I hope they're right. Also all information or anything I do with the baby, Gracie, I learned from experience.. i have worked in and around day cares and kids since I was 13 years old. I learned a lot. The baby food thing was something I learned. If anyone is offended by anything...Let me know...and in advance...I'm sorry!_


	17. Time For Hope, Faith, Love, & Happiness

Disclaimer: Not mine...never mine...damn

A/N: So it's Christmas...well for Carlos & Steph...Christmas for us is over! Thank God! :)

Time for Hope, Faith, Love, & Happiness

"Lester, is it here?"

"Yes Steph, its here. But we have it hidden with the company vehicles. As long as Carlos never suspects anything then he'll never start to snoop. It's a little car. A hot car, but a little one compared to the company vehicles."

"Thanks Lester I owe you one." I hang up the phone.

**-The Next Day-**

"Carlos! Come on! We're gonna be late, Baby!" I can't believe he is the one running late. Thats a first, but he did just get back from a client meeting. He just signed another multi million account. Go Husband! Right now we should be on our way to the St. Francis Church. Tank & Lula are getting married. Lula really wanted a spring wedding, but the lawyers told them that being married will speed up the adoption process. That's right, Tank & Lula are adopting Jarrick & Jaquin. We all got to meet them this past Saturday and they are so adorable and cute. Both of them bald. Lula teased Tank about that. Lula is so happy. Since it's a Christmas wedding, the colors are Christmasy. The flowers are poinsettias surrounded by baby breath.

Her dress is beautiful. I love mine as well. Gracie is also dressed up in Christmas colors. _(Not describing them..the links are on my profile.)_

Tank, Carlos, Lester, and Bobby are all wearing black tuxes with green ties. The rest of Rangeman will also be there dressed the same way.

"Let's go, Babe. I'm ready." He came over to me and gave me a quick kiss. He took Gracie out of my arms before I could protest.

"You look beautiful, Babe." He eyed me with a hungry look in his eyes.

"You look pretty yummy yourself, Batman." He growl and gave me another kiss. "Come on, let's go."

**-After the wedding...at the reception.**

"Lula, that was beautiful. Everything was perfect."

"Thanks White Girl! I still feel lightheaded though. But I'm starting to feel better."

Your cake is beautiful. And yummy too." I take another big bite. This cake is so good. It's a chocolate sponge cake with strawberry filling and fresh whole strawberries. It is so good. I moan loudly.

"Babe." The look on his face makes me laugh. The bulge in his pants does not. _The bulge in his pants makes me wet and hot and horny._

"Babe!" I look at face. Damn. "I said that out loud, huh?"

He chuckles at me and readjusts himself discreetly. "Yea, Babe you did."

Carlos sits down beside me. "Where is Gracie?" I ask him. I can't believe he let her go. He hates being away from her especially in this big of a place.

"Lester took her." He looks around for a minute and then points to the dance floor. "See, there she is." I laugh out loud. A slow song is playing and Lester has her against his chest. Her cheek against him and he is rubbing her back. She is sound asleep.

"That is so sweet. Did you get pictures?"

"I did. I had to. How many pieces of cake have you eaten, Babe?"

I think for a minute before forking another heaping spoonful in my mouth. "This is my 3rd piece." He raises an eyebrow. "Well I ate mine, then yours, and now I'm eating Gracie's." Carlos lets out a deep belly laugh. "Any reason to eat cake, right Babe." I smile at him raising another forkful to my mouth. Before I can get it there though Carlos leans over and takes the fork in his mouth. He slowly slides back so the fork leaves his lusicious lips oh so slowly. I moan and bite my lip. My breathing gets harder. _I want to find a dark room and I want Carlos to bend me over and fuck me hard from behind._

Carlos groans. "Babe."

"Shit, I said that out loud, didn't I." I blush.

"You did and the reason why I'm not doing anything about it, is because I don't want to leave Gracie in her with a lot of people I don't know."

I nodded in understanding. A lot of Tank's family had shown up along with some friends and family of Lula's that none of us knew. But it was a happy occassin with a lot of laughter and jokes and tears. Lester walks over to our table. Before he barely reaches us, Carlos is on his feet taking Gracie from him.

"Babe, are you ready to go. It's late." I nodded and went to say good bye to Lula and Tank.

**-The Next Day-Carlos POV**

"Julie, how are things down there?" I'm on the phone with Julie. She is clearly upset but trying to hide it. We haven't yet talk to Rachel and Ron about Julie's visit to the Judge. We decided to wait until after Christmas. However it was getting harder. Ron was giving both Julie and Rachel a lot of grief over my involvement.

"Same old, same old. You know how it is." She sounds so down. Ron made it perfectly clear that Julie was not coming down for Christmas. We bought her an Ipad and an Iphone for Christmas. She loved it.

"Julie, Christmas is almost here and almost over. After Christmas, Querida. I promise." She tells me okay but that Ron and Rachel are home and she has to get off the phone. Now she can barely talk to me anymore especially since she got her presents. But I pay the bill for both of them so he can't do anything about it. We say good bye and I hang up the phone. I hit my desk with my fist.

Lester sticks in his head in my doorway. "Problems, Boss?" I look up at him. He has Gracie.

"Why do you have my daughter?"

He laughs at me. "Steph had to run to the store and you were on the phone and Ella is not here. So I offered. Its not like she's a difficult baby to look after. What's the problem?"

I lean back in my chair. "It's Julie. She sounds so depressed and upset. Rachel and Ron are arguing a lot. Rachel has been calling a lot more than usual and it is usually during the day when I'm in the office and Steph's not around. Ron apparently isn't either."

"What do you think is going on with her?"

"Honesty Les, I have no idea, but its only getting worse."

"Do you think Julie is in danger?"

"From Rachel & Ron?"

"Yea."

"No I honesty don't think it will come to that."

"Let's hope not." I nod in agreement.

**Midnight-Steph's POV**

I think I'm dreaming when I hear the shrill ring of the apartment telephone. Not my cell phone, not Carlos' cell phone, but the flipping apartment phone. About the time I wake up enough, I hear Gracie screaming from her bedroom. That pisses me off. Carlos is coming awake when I grab the phone.

"Someone had better be dead!"

"Oh Stephanie, I'm sorry I'm calling so late, but can I talk to Carlos, please."

"Yea, here he is." I thrust the phone in Carlos' direction, he grabs it and says hello. I get up and go to Gracie's room. She is sitting up by herself. Thats pretty much new. I pick up and cradle her to my chest. "I'm sorry sweetie. I'm sorry that loud ass phone woke you up." I sit in the rocking chair and rock her softly and slowly and about 15 minutes later, shes out. I'm about to fall asleep when I hear Carlos.

"Is she asleep?"

"Yea." I'm pissed and I don't care if I piss off Carlos.

"I'm sorry, Babe. I told her not to call the apartment phone anymore."

I glare at him. "You should have told her not to call at all in the middle of night when we have an infant who needs to sleep."

"Babe, she was upset and needed someone to talk to."

"So she decided her EX-husband was the best person for the job considering he is married with a child."

"Babe."

"Don't Babe me. You know I'm right." I get up and carefully place Gracie in her crib. I walk past Carlos and into the kitchen. He follows, I don't care. I grab a bottle of water and go to pass by him again. He grabs my arm and yanks me back.

"Babe, I told you I'm sorry."

"Yea I heard. What the hell is going on, Carlos? She came up from Miami with no notice. She calls all the time. She never wants to talk to me. Hell she won't even talk to you if I'm in the same building. Is she trying to start something between her and you." I can see him hesitate to answer the question. "The truth, Carlos."

"Babe, she's going thru a lot because Ron is giving her a lot of shit about me wanting to spend time with Julie. I honesty don't think it has anything to do with me."

"Well, then you need to talk to Ron, not Rachel. I know Jack is trying to figure out how to get around the paper signing thing so Julie can come up here, but I'm a little tired of Rachel. I want Julie up here, but I don't want Rachel too." I yank my arm out his grasp and go to bed.

**Two days before Christmas-Carlos' Parents' House:**

"Oh Stephanie, she is so beautiful! She looks just like Carlos."

I smile at Celia. "Thanks. She takes after her father in every way. The poor thing doesn't even like cake. How horrible is that?"

Celia and Marisol laugh.

"Oh mi hija, I just love her so much. When are you going to have another one?"(my daughter)

I smile at Carlos' Mom. "I honesty don't know, Maria. We want another one but when it happens, it happens I guess."

Maria's eyes are lit up holding her youngest grandchild. I really do want another one, maybe a whole houseful. I want a little boy who looks just like Carlos.

"Is she really as quiet as Carlos' makes out or he is lying?" I look at Carlos' youngest sister, Yelina.

"No, she really is quiet. She only coos and talks. She hardly ever cries. She really is a good baby."

I laugh out loud as Carlos's mom and 3 sisters fight over my little girl.

**-In the garage-Carlos POV**

"Mi hermano, you need to do something before it causes major problems for you and Steph."(my brother)

"I know I do Antonio, I just don't know how. I don't want to hurt her feelings or piss her off. If I do that then she may cut off all contact with me. I want to be involve in Julie's life. I really honesty don't believe she wants me in particular, I think its just that Ron is making her life miserable."

"I don't know, mi hijo, it sounds like she wants you back because she sees what an great husband and father you are. She wants that back with you."(my son)

"Papi, I really don't think so, but I'll keep an eye out for that." I silently laugh. There is no way Rachel wants me back. My brothers and father are just loco.

"Carlos, that little girl is adorable. A little Princesa. Are you going to have anymore?"

I look at my brother-in-law, Esteban. "Thanks. She is, isn't she? I don't know, I believe Steph said she wanted more, but since Gracie is only 6 months old, we haven't talked much about it."

"Well you need a little boy, Carlos."

I laugh. "Yea, a little boy just like me. Thats what I need." That's exactly what I need...yea right!

-**Leaving-**

"Thank you so much, mi hijo for the the gift. I love it so much."

"You're welcome, Mama. Remember you can add birthstones to the necklace if and when you have any more grandchildren."

We got her a platinum chain with a pendant that looks like a tree that is surrounded by birth stones. A birth stone for each grand child she has. Steph picked it out. Mama loved it. Thank God! We got my dad an Ipad. Steph's idea again. I wasn't so sure but needless to say, it was what he wanted. We give my parents a hug good bye and leave.

"Babe, you did a good job picking out their Christmas gifts. Everybody loved everything."

"Thats good." Its silent all the way home. Steph has been in a pissed off mood since that night Rachel called. Even though that was only 3 nights ago, Rachel hasn't called since. I think my entire family has lost their minds. They all think that Rachel is trying to get me back. That's crazy Rachel and me were just a one night stand accidently turned married couple. I need to get Steph and the rest of my family to understand this.

**-Christmas Eve-The Plums-After dinner...opening gifts**

"Oh Stephanie, I love them." My mom's whole face lit up. We picked out a set of gourmet pots and pans set. It came in 3 different colors and each set has 18 pieces. Carlos went crazy and bought a set in each color. My mom loves them.

"I'm glad, Mom. Now you can cook a lot at one time." She smiles at me. She looks generally happy. Finally..took me long enough to make her happy. Stop it, Steph! Good thoughts!

"Daddy, do you like yours?" We got him a box of Cuban cigars.

"I love them, pumpkin. Thank you both."

"You're welcome, Daddy. Val & Albert, do you guys like your gift?" After many many discussions, Carlos and I finally decided a Carribean cruise would be the best for them.

"Oh Steph...Carlos, we love it. Thank you so much! We can't wait to go." Carlos even threw in $1000 in cash for anything they may want while on the cruise. Mary Alice, Angie, and Lisa have already opened their presents and they are in the dining room playing Disney monopoly.

"Well Mom...Dad its getting late. We should be getting home."

We say our good byes and load up in my Mercedes. Carlos was the first to break the silence. "That went well, Babe."

"Yep it did."

"You still mad?"

"Nope."

"Good to know."

**-Christmas Morning-**

I wake to Carlos kissing my neck. I moan. "Babe, wake up its Christmas and Gracie is awake and ready to open her presents."

I laugh. "Is it she's ready or you, Carlos."

He looks at me sheepishly. "Babe."

"Thats what I thought, Batman. Come on." I get out of bed and throw on a pair of black silk boxer shorts. I'm already wearing Carlos' t-shirt. I walk into the living room and the Christmas tree is lit up. Gracie is sitting on the floor looking comatose at the tree. I smile at her and grab my camera. I get in a few shots before she moves towards the tree.

Gracie is now surrounded by lots and lots of toys and clothes. She got lots of spring and summer dresses and play clothes. She got a couple of those walking toys. She got toys that make noise and light up. I put up all the clothes and put her in the middle of toyland. She's having a ball crawling to them one by one.

"Babe, its your turn. Here." Carlos hands me a box. Its too big to be any jewelry so I really don't know what it is. I unwrap the pretty colored paper and open the box. There inside is 4 jewelry size boxes.

"Carlos, you didn't need to get some much."

"I know I didn't have to, I wanted to."

I open the first box and its a necklace with a round shaped pendant covered in diamonds. In the middle of it at the bottom is a dark colored shape ball. I look at Carlos.

"Gracie's birthstone is a pearl. So I decided not to go with the traditional pearl and I went with a Tahitian Pearl instead."

"Its beautiful, Carlos. I love it." I wrap my arms around his neck and give him a kiss. He pulls back.

"Open the rest." I did and I love it all. Each piece goes together...the ring, earrings, bracelet, and necklace.

"I love them all, Carlos. Thank you so much." I give him a long slow kiss. It almost progresses into something more when I remember...his present. "Wait!" I get up and go grab the last little gift under the tree. Thanks to the job at Rangeman and because I bought a share of Rangeman, I now have enough money to pretty much buy whatever I want and I did for Carlos' Christmas present.

I hand him the box. "Babe." I roll my eyes. "Yes I know, I didn't have to. But I wanted to...really bad!"

He opens the box and pulls out a set of keys. "Babe?" He raises an eyebrow. "Come on Batman, I believe your gift is in the garage. I pick up Gracie who is still wearing her Baby's First Christmas outfit. We walk downstairs together and when the elevator doors open, Carlos is shocked beyond words.

"Babe." He walks around the car in awe. "Its an..an.."

He's speechless...thats a first. "It's a 2012 SSC Ultimate Aero. It is completely bullet proof with all the gidgets and gizmos you love so much. It reminded of the batmobile, so I had to get it for you. And its black your favorite color!"

He comes up to me and wraps me in his arms. "Babe, I love it. Just love it! This car can go from zero to sixty in 2.7 seconds. Babe, I want go for a ride!" I laughed at him. "Then go...take a ride around the block in your batmobile, Batman!"

He gives me a quick hard kiss and hops in. He starts it up, waves and peels out of the garage. I love that man, I really do. I know Carlos thinks Rachel is just upset over Ron, but I know something else is going on. If Rachel thinks she can take my man, she has lost her ever loving mind. Bring it on, Rachel...Bring it on!

_A/N: Remember the links to the dresses and the car and the jewelry is on my profile page. I don't think I'll write anymore tonight. But my mind is busy and won't shut down, so who knows_.


	18. Uh Oh!

Disclaimer: Our favorite characters belong to Janet! :(

A/N: The response to my last chapter floored me! I got almost 1000 hits over night. Awesome! Question though: Almost 1000 hits but only about 5 or 6 reviews I think. So tell me...how come you can't leave reviews...please...if not I might do something drastic... *evil laugh*

Warning: Smut

Uh Oh...

"Babe, are you sure this is a good idea?" I turn to look at Carlos. His blank face is gone, but around me most of the time it is anyway. His face is full of worry. We were parked in front of my parents' house, a company vehicle with Hal inside was parked behind us. My mom was going to watch Gracie for us today while we went to help Tank & Lula sign the papers making Jarrick and Jaquin theirs. This will be the first time that Gracie will be left with someone else outside the safety of Rangeman. Needless to say Carlos isn't taking it so well.

"Carlos, she will be fine, I promise. Besides Hal is staying here to watch over her. You know Hal."

"Let's go before I change my mind." I roll my eyes and get out the vehicle. I wait in front of the Mercedes while Carlos gets Gracie out of her car seat. We walk together up to the front door where my mother is waiting.

"Stephanie, Carlos, how are you this morning?" She smiles at me and I feel guilty. I have no clue why.

"Hi Mom! We're good. You?"

"Oh you know. Now hand me my granddaughter and you may leave." Carlos hands her over. We walk in the house behind my mom.

"Stephanie, I know how to take care of a baby. I do have two children ya know."

"Yes Mom, I know. There is just a couple of things before we go."

"What's that?"

"Hal is outside in the black SUV. Please, if you go anywhere with Gracie, let Hal know so he can follow you."

My mother looks appalled. "What will people think, Stephanie? A strange man following me."

I hear Carlos sigh. Not a good sign for him. "Mrs. Plum, please understand Stephanie and myself take down a lot of bad people who would love nothing more than to ...get back at us. Keeping Hal with you helps. You can look after Gracie and Hal can look after you both."

Mom still looks like she is going to object. I interrupt before she can say anything. "Mom, understand if you don't want Hal to stay here, then Gracie can't stay here either." I look at her, my eyes pleading to please understand. Its killing me to leave Gracie here anyway where I can't see her or be near her.

"Okay, he can stay but we won't be going anywhere."

"Thanks Mom and thats fine. Here is her diaper bag. Feed her the food in the diaper bag nothing more. We want to make sure she doesn't have any allergies. Okay?"

"Yes honey. Now go." We both give Gracie one last kiss and leave.

-The Courthouse-

"Sign here, Tank." Tank signs. "And here." And again he signs. "And right here." He signs his name.

"Okay Lula, sign here." She signs quickly. "And here." Again she signs it like she's on fire. "And here."

"Okay witnesses. Your turn."

Thats how it went until we had all signed the papers including the judge. He was a client of Rangeman's so he knew us all well. We are now in our vehicles driving to go pick up Jarrick and Jaquin. Lula is so excited. So is Tank. We are only here for any emotional support. Okay and I really wanted to see those sweet little boys again.

They just turned a year old about 2 weeks ago. They have the same dark skin that Tank does. They are also tall like Tank & Lula. Lula just finished their room the other day. It is so adorable. Lula did a sports themed bedroom. She wanted it all boy. She said she believes that Jarrick and Jaquin are going to be athletic and she wants to make sure that Jarrick and Jaquin have everything and anything possible. She's going to make a great mom!

"Steph, we're here." I snap out of my thoughts and grin. Lula and Tank are standing beside our vehicle. Lula looks impatient. I get out of the SUV. "I'm sorry guys. I was thinking."

"I thought I smelled something burning." I turn to Carlos. "Ha ha, funny man." I roll my eyes and address Lula.

"Let's go Momma, let's go get your babies."

She smiles. "White Girl, you got the right idea!" We walk arm in arm towards the door.

"Just remember they may be fussy at first, but its only going to last until they warm up to their new home."

"Thank you so Mrs. Sloan. If we have any problems, we'll call." Lula has Jarrick and Tank has Jaquin. Both babies look very happy and energetic. I don't think they will be any problems. Lula & Tank look so very happy. As we are walking towards our cars, Carlos' phone rings.

"Report." Damn, not even an yo.

"What?"

"How come she didn't call."

"Shit. 10-4."

"10 minutes." He hangs up the phone and turns to me.

"Babe, your mother needs help."

"Why, whats wrong?"

"Gracie has been crying for the last hour non-stop, but she refuses to call us."

"So she called Hal. And why is she crying?"

"No she didn't call Hal. Hal could hear Gracie from outside and he went to knock on the door to see what was wrong. She said everything was fine. Gracie was just fussy. Hal is now calling us."

"Gracie is never just fussy." I turn to Lula and Tank. "Why don't you guys go ahead and go home. We will go pick up Gracie and then come to your place."

"Okay White Girl. I hope Gracie is okay."

"I'm sure she's fine." I give Tank and Lula a hug along with Jaquin and Jarrick and say good bye.

"Babe, your mother better hope that Gracie is okay. I don't like that she didn't call us."

"I know I don't like it either, but you know how she is."

He gives me look and I hope he doesn't send my mother to a 3rd world country. We pull up in front of my parents house. Upon getting out, I get scared. I can clearly hear Gracie screaming inside. Before I can blink Carlos is already at the front door. He tries to open it but its lock. I hurry up and produce a key before he kicks the door down. He unlocks it and walks in. My mom is standing in the living room with Gracie in her arms walking her back and forth. Gracie's face is red. Carlos looks livid. He looks pissed off. Hell I almost piss my pants. He walks over to my mom, who looks shock to see him there. Gracie sees her father and reaches out for him. Carlos takes her and walks outside to Hal.

"Mom, what the hell? How come you didn't call?"

"Stephanie I have raised two children. I know what I am doing. Gracie is just fussy. That's all."

"Mom, Gracie is never "just" fussy. If she is crying like that, there is a problem. Hal could hear her from outside, hell we could hear her outside." My mom just looks at me and walks away. Maybe a third world country will do her good.

-Carlos POV-

I walk inside Steph's parents house and the sight that greets me has made me stiff with anger. My daughter is being held by her grandmother but her little face is red, her eyes puffy and her voice hoarse from crying. Gracie sees me and reaches out. Helen looks shocked that we are here. I grab my daughter and walk outside. I'm too pissed off to be rational with her. I walk over to Hal who is standing in front his company vehicle.

"Is she okay?"

"Yea, I guess separation anxiety maybe. She's pulling on her ears, so it could be an ear infection. What happened when you went in there."

"Boss, I tried. When she open the door and I saw her standing there with Gracie screaming, I told her to call you. When Gracie heard my voice she turned towards me and reached out to me, I tried to take her but Steph's mom wouldn't let me. She told me everything was fine and shut the door. I called you immediately."

"You did the right thing, Hal. Thank you for calling us."

I keep rubbing Gracie's back and grab my phone. I hit Gracie's doctor's number and make an appointment for the following day. I tell her thank you and hang up the phone.

"Did you just make an appointment with her doctor?" I turn to look at Steph.

"I did. She is pulling on her ears. I thought maybe she might have another ear infection. What did your mother say?"

"She said she thought Gracie was just fussy. I explain to her that Gracie is not that kind of child. She's not a fussy baby. She apologize for not calling. She did however make a comment about Hal trying to take Gracie from her. She wanted to know why and I had to explain that."

"Explain what?"

"Why Gracie is more comfortable around her "bodyguard" then she is with her own grandmother." Steph rolled her eyes. "I told her that Gracie stays with us during the day, she is around all of Rangeman. And their not her bodyguards, their her family. She loves them."

"Alright, did you get her stuff?"

"I did. Let's go." I put Gracie in her car seat. She is now smiling and giggling playing with toys on the car seat. Next time I'll just take Lester up on his offer to watch her. It'll be a cold day in hell before I let Steph's mother watch her.

-Later that afternoon-

"Tank, I was pissed. Seeing Gracie that way and knowing that she has been that way for a while. I wanted to ..."

"I know. I understand completely. It would have pissed me off too. Any idea what set Gracie off?"

"I noticed she was pulling on her ears, so maybe an ear infection. She has an appointment tomorrow." I look at Gracie on the floor with Jaquin and Jarrick. I can't believe how small she looks around them. They are almost 13 months and she is only 7 months. She's tiny like her mother. She keeps tugging on her ear, but she's happy and laughing. I laugh as she reaches out to Jarrick's nose and his eyes cross as he is trying to look at Gracie's finger.

"What are you laughing at, Carlos?" I turn towards My Babe.

"Gracie and Jarrick. Look."

"Awww how sweet. They seem to have bonded. Poor Jaquin."

"Naw White Girl, Jaquin seems to be a loner. He likes to think things thru, where as Jarrick just jumps in."

Steph laughs at that. I raise my eyebrow. "It figures our calm quiet daughter goes for the wild boy." She grins and I laugh.

-Steph's POV-  
"Lula, you should have seen her. She was screaming so hard that I could hear her from the curb. Carlos was pissed. I have never seen him so mad."

"White girl, you lucky he doesn't send your momma to a third world country! What was she thinking messing with Batman's baby?"

I sigh. "I don't know, Lula. I don't know. I have a feeling though, Carlos won't ever allow my mom to watch her again."

"I can't blame her, White Girl."

"Me neither."

"So what is going on with Rachel?'

"Oh Lula I have no clue. She calls all the time wanting to talk to Carlos. She barely stays on the phone long if I'm around. She use to like me. I have no clue what happen."

"I know what happen. She's jealous of what you have with Batman."

"I don't know, Lula. I wish I knew what she was thinking though. Lets go check on the boys and Gracie."

Lula and I walk back into living room where Tank and Carlos are with the babies. I hear Carlos laughing.

"What are you laughing at, Carlos?" He turn towards me.

"Gracie and Jarrick. Look."

"Awww how sweet. They seem to have bonded. Poor Jaquin."

"Naw White Girl, Jaquin seems to be a loner. He likes to think things thru, where as Jarrick just jumps in."

I laugh at that. Carlos raises an eyebrow. "It figures our calm quiet daughter goes for the wild boy." I grin and he laughs.

-That night-

"Carlos, I'm sorry." We are lying in bed after Gracie has been put to bed. Carlos has been abnormally quiet since we got home.

"Babe, it's not your fault. Its your mother's fault for being stubborn. She should have called. That's our child not hers. I'm still a little pissed off, but I'll be fine."

I get up and straddle his waist. My ass nestled nicely against his groin. "Babe?" I lean down, my hands against his chest bracing myself, when my lips are barely touching him I quietly whisper. "Make love to me, Carlos."

He smiles against my lips. "My pleasure, Babe." He grabbed my face in between in his hands and lowered my lips to his. The kiss started off slow and easy. Without breaking the kiss I move closer needing to feel more than just his lips against mine.

Carlos pulled away needing air. He then made a path down to my neck nipping and biting making me moan.

I could feel his hands moving down and I moaned out loud as pleasure shot through my body. He was holding me in place and I could feel his erection. The only thing separating us from each other was his boxers and my shirt & panties.

I started to grind myself against him.

"Slow down, Babe, we got all night and.. "

"Stop talking, I don't think we know slow," I said before kissing him again stopping any protest he could come up with next.

Carlos flipped us over making me whimper as he moved against me. He reached down searching for the hem of my shirt before pulling it slowly up kissing his way up.

I knew what he was up to. I didn't want slow, I want him now. I went for his shirt but he moved my hands out the way pinning them with one hand while the other went up under my shirt. "I got all night," he whispered making me groan. "Behave or I'll take even longer, Babe."

He moved back down moving my shirt up more. It was so close to my breast but he stopped again kissing and nipping at my body.

"Carlos." I moaned feeling his hands sliding up moving the shirt farther up before he pulled it over my head tossing it aside. I pulled him down kissing him.

He pulled away kissing his way down to my neck. He kissed, licked and nipped marking me. He moved farther down kissing above my breast. He kissed around and below my breast not paying any attention to it. He was tracing a line around the other one with his hand as I moaned arching into him practically begging for more.

I couldn't help the whimper that escaped my throat as he sucked my nipple into his mouth. I held his head there refusing to let him move. His right hand was playing with my other nipple. The ache was still building. He continued to grind his cock against my panty clad pussy. I was so close I could feel the end coming. I tried to get him to back off, it was too soon and I didn't want to cum yet.

Carlos however wasn't going to stop. He moved to my other breast doing the same thing. I couldn't control it any longer. I went over the edge screaming his name. He hadn't stopped either he was still sucking at my nipple and grinding himself harder against me, making me cry out when he bit down gently. He moved up claiming my mouth thrusting his tongue inside.

He slid his hand down til he found the edge of my panties. His hand slipped inside. He traced my outer lips before sliding two fingers inside of me. I moaned. I could feel his cock straining against my leg.

He pulled back out curling his fingers up stroking my g-spot making me arch up. He continued stroking me. I was thrusting up to meet his fingers as they sunk back down. "Tell me how it feels," he said kissing my neck before nipping at my ear. Was he crazy I thought, I can barely think. All I could get out was a strangled moan. I couldn't find the words, let alone my voice. He pulled away from my body breaking all contact. "No," I said when he stood up.

Carlos leaned over kissing me with only his lips touching me. He moved to take his boxer briefs off leaving him completely naked. "God, he's hot!"

"Babe." He shook his head

He got back on the bed going back to what he'd started. He moved his thumb over my clit as he thrust his fingers in and out of me. He made sure to hit my g-spot each time he pulled back. He lay down beside me pulling me onto my side. He didn't stop stroking my clit as I came, my eyes closed and I whimpered.

I couldn't move, my body was in a blissful state. I leaned into Carlos arms snuggling against him. I wasn't sure if I could go again, but I wanted him inside me. "I need you," I kissed his neck.

Carlos moved back down my body kissing everywhere he could. He pulled back long enough to remove from my panties.

"Open your eyes, Babe," he said parting my lips with his thumbs. As soon as I opened eyes he bent down licking from the bottom to the top of my slit making me arch up into his touch. He avoided my clit licking at the juices that were spilling over already. He licked me clean before going back up finally doing what I wanted. He slipped his hands under my bottom pulling me up to meet his questing tongue. He licked and sucked at my clit making me cry out his name while I came yet again.

I wrapped my legs around his back thrusting up into his tongue until I couldn't move any longer. The orgasm that he'd just pulled from me was more than I could handle. My body was shaking.

Carlos pulled away moving up kissing me thrusting his tongue in my mouth. "Just think, I'm not even done with you yet," he said with smile spread across his face.

"I don't think I can go again." My voice almost a whisper.

"Yes you can and you will." he said moving so he was over top of me. He was teasing me running the head of his cock over my pussy. I was soaking wet from cumming three times. My juices were over flowing as he parted my lips running only the head of his cock over my clit. I gasped at the feeling.

Carlos leaned over kissing my lips as his cock moved against my clit. "You're mine," he said before slowly sliding inside of me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down as he filled me up. I whimpered at the feel of how hard and big he was, "And you're mine," I said.

"Always Babe." He kissed me hard thrusting his tongue in my mouth.

"Dios, you're so tight," he moaned against my neck sending chills down my body.

"Shut up and move," was my reply, I arched into him as he pulled out almost completely before thrusting back in. I moved my head back letting him have better access to my neck as he licked, nipped and sucked making sure he marked me as his. I moaned as he nipped harder and I knew I'd have a bruise there the next day, but I didn't care, he could leave all the love marks he wanted.

I moved my legs around his waist arching up into him as he thrust down into me. The fire that had been building back up was at the boiling point again. I felt him hit against my womb and when my walls clamped against him, he exploded inside of me. He started thrusting again till he had empty himself into me. My walls still clamping around him as he rolled over taking me with him. "Love you, Babe."

"I love you too, Carlos." We quickly fall asleep.

-The Next Day- Carlos POV

"Dammit!" I threw the pen in my hand across the room hitting Tank in the chest when he poked his head in my office.

"Problem, Boss?"

"Yea, Gracie's doctors appointment is less than 30 minutes and Mr. Sanderson just called. He's bitching again, so I have to go pacify him."

"You want me to go with Bomber?"

"No, I need you to go with Chase on the take down on Stark Street. He is still new and I don't want him fucking anything up."

I picked up phone and dialed my Babe.

"Yo!"

"Yo yourself, Babe."

"What's wrong, Carlos?"

"Babe, I just got a call from Mr. Sanderson. I need to head down there to get him off my back. Tank can't go with you. So who do you want?"

"Well I promise Lester he could go the next time. He was upset about the whole thing with my mom."

"Okay Babe. I'll let him know." I hang up the phone and dialed Lester.

"Yea I'll go. I'm already ready."

"Explain."

"Mr. Sanderson called. There is always only one thing he ever wants."

"Steph should be leaving pretty quickly. Go down to the garage and wait."

"10-4."

-Doctor's Office-

"Stephanie, she does have a slight ear infection in her left ear. So here is a prescription for drops. It should take care of it rather quickly."

"Thanks Dr. Cameron." I gather up Gracie's stuff and head out to Lester. He sees me and smiles.

"What did the doctor say?"

"Carlos was right, she has an ear infection and I got these drops for them."

"Well good to know it was nothing serious, right Gracie-Girl." He tickles Gracie on her belly and she laughs.

"Come on, lets go." I cradle Gracie to my chest, her coat makes it almost impossible to see her sweet face. We get almost to the car when I hear someone screaming at me.

"I HATE YOU STEPHANIE!" I turn around and see Rachel staring back at me. Before I can utter a word, she starts screaming again.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT MY DAUGHTER WANTS TO LEAVE HER OWN HOME. SHE THINKS YOU GUYS HAVE THE PERFECT LIFE AND THAT CARLOS IS THE PERFECT FATHER. YOU SHOWED HER HOW PERFECT YOU ARE AND HOW MUCH FUN SHE CAN HAVE LIVING HERE IN TRENTON WITH HER NEW BABY SISTER. SHE HAS BROTHERS AT HOME. HOW COME YOU HAD TO COME IN OUR LIVES AND FUCK IT ALL UP? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO HAVE THE PERFECT CARLOS? HOW CAN HE BE SO PERFECT? HE LEFT ME PREGNANT AND ALONE MAKING ME FIGHT EVERYBODY ALONE." She keeps screaming at how much she hates me, I'm just trying to shield Gracie from her. I look at Lester who is standing almost in front of me, ready for anything.

-Lester's POV-

All I can do is stare at Rachel screaming at Steph. She has completely lost it. I grab my phone and dial Carlos.

"Yo!"

"Carlos?"

"What the hell? Who's screaming?"

"Carlos you need to get down to the doctor's office asap. Your ex-wife is screaming on the top of her lungs at Steph."

"Shit! ETA...10 minutes."

-Steph's POV-

"Rachel." I try to get her attention but she's not having it.

"WHY YOU? WHY NOT ME? WHY COULDN'T HE FALL IN LOVE WITH ME? WHY COULDN'T WE STAY MARRIED AND LIVE HAPPILY AFTER LIKE YOU?" Her voice lowers barely audible. "What do you have that I didn't? Why is it that my daughter thinks she would be happier with you and not me?"

"I don't know, Rachel. I really don't know. We wasn't trying to make Julie bel..." She interrupted me.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY DAUGHTER. SHE IS MY DAUGHTER NOT YOURS. SHE IS OUR DAUGHTER. MINE AND CARLOS'. I WILL ALWAYS HAVE THAT CONNECTION WITH CARLOS! ALWAYS.

As she continues her rant, I see Carlos getting out of his Aero and walking over to us. He looks at me with a look of guilt. I wonder how much he heard. He mouths to me, "Are you & Gracie okay?" I nod my head. He turns toward Rachel. She is still screaming. By now everyone within a 50 mile radius has come for a lookesy.

"Rachel." She stops screaming and looks up. She glares at Carlos before she runs to him. He catches her against his chest and she starts beating his chest with her fists screaming at him over and over again.. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you. She collapses against him, he picks her up, carries her to his car, puts her in the passenger seat, walks around to the driver's side and gets in. He takes one last look at me and drives away.

_A/N: Now I'm going to play dirty. I said earlier I got almost 1000 hits overnight, and only about 6 or 7 reviews. I'm holding the next chapter hostage. I want reviews people! Please! *evil laugh*_


	19. Pissed Off

Disclaimer: See previous disclaimers

A/N: I hope this chapter makes up for it. I had a complaint about the smut that I have been adding to my story. So if you guys would like me to stop the smut, I will. I add it because Ranger is a very alpha male and Steph loves that. They are married and do have a sex life and I want to show that in my story. Just let me know! Thanks! Again I don't mind critism. Thank you to the 12 people that reviewed..

Pissed Off

**-Lester's POV-**

What the hell is my cousin thinking? He has to be out of his fucking mind. I look over at Steph and she hasn't moved. She looks shocked and pissed off at the same time. I can see tears welling up in her eyes. Fuck!

"Steph?" She looks over at me.

"Don't. Apparently he made his choice." She turns away to put Gracie in her car seat. Her cell phone rings the Batman theme and she ignores it. Not a good sign.

"Steph, you have to listen to him first. He may have a reason for what he did."

"Yea Les and what's that? What is more important than checking on your wife and child?" Shit, she had me there.

"Beautiful, I don't know." Her phones ring again. The Batman theme song again and she once again ignores it. Then my phone rings. Shit!

"Yo!"

"Let me talk to Steph." I hand her the phone. She takes it and snaps it closed. She hands it back to me and it rings again. She hops in SUV and drives away as my phone keeps ringing.

"What?"

"Give the phone to Steph."

"Can't"

"Explain."

"She drove off. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Santos, don't."

"Don't what, tell how much you truly fucked up this time. You just left Steph and Gracie standing there while you picked up your ex wife and carried her to your car."

"Santos, you don't under..you know what I don't have to explain anything to you." He hangs up and I jump in my SUV and drive the way Steph left.

**-Steph's POV-**

I get in my truck and drive away from Les..from that stupid ass phone..and from the crowd. I know I shouldn't be upset. I know he was just trying to get Rachel away from all the busybodies that were listening to her ranting and raving. I am pissed. I am more pissed off than words. I know he asked if we were okay, but only I saw that. No one else. He pretty much chose his ex wife over his wife and daughter.

I know Carlos loves me. I know this. I have never doubted it. So why did he do it. Why with barely a glance in our direction did he just grab Rachel and leave? I'm at lost for words. I don't know what to think or what to do. I feel lost. I need to be alone away from everyone except my daughter...except Gracie.

I know in this vehicle he knows where I am so first I go to the ATM and get out $1000. I then go to the nearest department store. I grab Gracie, run inside and buy a cheap car seat and another diaper bag. I then drive to my mom's. I get out and open the garage door. I pull in and take all the stuff in the Mercedes and transfer it to big blue. Carlos keeps a bag pack for Gracie and us...extra clothes and extra blankets, so I grab that and transfer everything I have of Gracie's into the new diaper bag I just bought. I get my phone out and leave it the SUV. I take my wallet out of my bag and leave the purse in the Mercedes. I look over everything and make sure there is nothing that he can trace me with. I get in big blue and pull out of the garage, I look around and don't see anybody, so I drive off and I don't look back.

**-Carlos POV-**

I know everybody is pissed off at me, but I had to get Rachel out there. Right before I got the call from Santos, I got a call from Judge Donovan. He went to see Rachel and Ron on Monday and told them that Julie wanted to come live with us and even though I signed my rights over, the court system and himself were honoring her decision. It was something she wants and she can always change her mind later.

Well Rachel and Ron didn't take it well. At All. In fact, that was the reason Jack called me. Rachel took off when Ron told her he wanted a divorce. Saying that it was her fault that Julie was leaving because she let me see her and talk to her. It was pure luck that Julie was at Rachel's parents' house. I pull into the garage at Rangeman and park. I look over at the woman beside me. She hasn't said a word. She's just staring out the window.

"What the hell were you thinking, Rachel? That was my wife and child you were screaming at." She just shrugs her shoulders. "What you don't have nothing to say now?" I get out my car and walk around to the passenger side and open the door. I yank her out of car. "Rachel!" I can feel myself losing control. I walk away from her. I have done called Steph twice and no answer and when I tried Lester that didn't go over well at all. I call Tank.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING, MAN?"

"Tank, I don't need your bullshit right now."

"Well someone needs to give it to ya. You left Steph and Gracie standing in the parking lot."

"I had my reasons, Tank. Now please send someone down here." I hang up without saying a word. Fuck! Everything is screwed up. I try to call Steph again and it goes straight to voicemail. I call Lester.

"What?"

"Watch your tone. I'm still your boss. How is Steph?"

"I don't know."

"Explain."

"She took off and before I could get behind her, she was gone."

"Shit. How is Gracie?"

"Oh so now you're worried."

"Santos." I grit my teeth.

"She has an ear infection. Doc gave Steph some drops."

"Shit!"

"Where are you?"

"Rangeman."

"You took Rachel to Rangeman?"

"Where was I suppose to take her?" The elevator door opens and out walks Zero.

"Oh I don't know...maybe the AIRPORT!"

"Santos, I don't have time to explain my actions to you. Find Steph." I hang up the phone. I turn to Zero who is looking at Rachel who hasn't moved. In fact she seems to have checked out.

"They sent you."

"Sent being the operative word. I just didn't refuse fast enough." That confused me.

"Explain."

"Everyone is pissed off at you and doesn't want to help you." He looks a little scared to be telling me this but I know its not his fault and I just change the subject.  
"Look," I pull out $300 from my wallet and hand it to Zero. "Take her to a hotel and check her in and get her settle. Get her something to eat too. Then keep an eye out. Don't let her leave the hotel for any reason."

"Yes Sir." He walks towards Rachel and I jog to the stairs.

**-Lester's POV-**

I have been driving everywhere. I don't see Steph at all. I called the control room and they said her tracker was at the mall but by the time I got there it was gone. Then I heard Cal say that Carlos brought Rachel to Rangeman. Then Carlos confirmed it. What the fuck is he doing? He's ruining his relationship with Steph. He says he has a good reason, well I hope that reason is good enough since its going to kill Steph.

Rachel has always been in control like Carlos. I think thats one reason why they got along so well. To see her like that...well I can't believe it. That wasn't Rachel. She has lost it completely. I hate to see her like that because after all we are sorta family, but Steph is like my little sister, I love her more than Rachel... a lot more. To see Steph hurting breaks my heart.

Everybody at Rangeman is pissed off at my cousin. Hell, they have every right to be. Everyone loves Steph more than anything, hell she made us a family. My phone rings.

"What?"

"Any sign of Steph?"

"No, any sign of your brain?"

"Santos, mats tomorrow morning at 0500 hours."

"Sure whatever." I hang up on him. Fuck him!

I'm getting ready to turn into the mall parking lot once again when I see Big Blue! Of course! Steph went offline and grabbed Big Blue. Bless that ugly piece of shit. I turn around and follow the blue monster.

-Steph's POV-

I still can't believe it. Can't believe it. What the hell was so important that he grabbed Rachel and just dragged her off like a fucking caveman. I need sometime to think so I think I'm going to find a hotel room for Gracie and me. She's passed out asleep in the back seat. I see a black SUV and my heart jumps. It's not a Rangeman vehicle. Thank God! That makes me worry. Everyone at Rangeman knows this big blue hunk of metal.

I think of who would switch me cars for awhile. Not Mary Lou, she needs hers for her kids. Not Lula because well of Tank. Not Joe because Eeek! Mooner...no he might lose the car. I smile to myself. Sally Sweet. I drive towards his place. He is standing out side his place smoking a cig when I pull up.

After talking to Sweet for about 10 minutes, I got all my stuff loaded in his little Ford Ranger in yellow. Reminds him of his school bus. Mental hand slap. Now no one will find me until I'm ready. If I come face to face with Rachel right now I might kill her, but I can't do that to Julie so I need to stay away from Rachel for now.

In fact, Carlos isn't exactly safe from me neither. I have thought of 100 different ways I can kill him. He's Gracie and Julie's father, I can't do that either. So for now I need to stay far away from them.

I pull into an underground garage of a very nice hotel in Newark and park the truck. I get out and get Gracie out. I grabbed our stuff. I check into a room under a fake name. Nothing that Carlos would recognize. Once I get to our room, I get settle. I stopped at a local grocery store earlier down the street and grabbed some food for Gracie and me. Gracie is playing with some toys on the bed beside me, she is starting to get tired so I rock her to sleep.

**-Carlos POV-**

"Boss." I snap my head up.

"Any news?"

"No, her trackers all show at her mom's place." My teeth grind together, my jaw clenches, and I break the pen in my hand.

"Thanks Woody." He nods his head and bows out of my office. It has been almost 8 hours since that little fuck up of mine happened. Steph is off line. So is my daughter. I can't find either of them. It shows $1000 being taken out of her account not but a hour after the parking lot fiasco. Thats not a lot of money but with Steph she can make it last. I trust Steph I do. I know if she feels threatened in any way, she won't hesitate to call Rangeman, not me but Rangeman. I just hope she eventually forgives me. I can't lose Stephanie. I just can't.

**-Two Days Later- Carlos POV**

Two Days. 48 hours. 2880 minutes. Two very long days. I haven't seen or heard from Stephanie. I haven't been able to look into her eyes, hold her at night, laugh with her over dinner, or watch her play and feed our daughter. I haven't been able to watch her rock our daughter to sleep or watch her give Gracie raspberries. I haven't been able to watch my daughter sleep or crunch her little nose when she's thinking. I haven't been able to hold my daughter or give her kisses. I haven't heard my daughter laugh in two days. I haven't heard Steph say my name in two days. My life is a living hell and its only been two long flipping days. A knock on my office door makes me angry. I don't know why, it just does.

"Enter." Tank walks in.

"Boss, you have a visitor." I look at him. My look clearly says don't give a fuck.

"It's Morelli."

"Tell him to go to hell. I don't have time for his bullshit."

"He says he has information. He is with Eddie. Downstairs."

"Fine. I'll be down in 5."

Five minutes later I was standing in front of Morelli and Eddie with Tank and Lester were behind me.

"Morelli."

"Manoso. I always told Steph that you would eventually get bored and cast her aside." My fists clench at my sides and my jaw twitches. I don't say nothing yet.

"What I think is most funny is that you humiliated her in front of pretty much the entire Burg. She will never forgive you. How could you do something like that Manoso?"

"What happens between my wife and me is none of your concern."

"If she's still your wife after what happened."

"What do you want, Morelli?"

"Just wanted to let you know that someone saw Steph down in Point Pleasant."

"Lying... Morelli?"

"What do you mean?"

"I have eyes and ears all over Point Pleasant, Stephanie isn't there. Try again."

"Fine, I just wanted to give you fair warning. Steph will never forgive you after this and I plan on helping her pick up the pieces so to speak."

"Morelli, you need to shut your mouth. I'm giving you fair warning."

"Don't worry I'll take good care of them, as Steph's husband and Gracie's father." He just had to push me.

"I warned ya." Before Tank or Lester can stop me, I punch him his nose hearing bone crunch.

"You assaulted a police officer, Manoso." Morelli manages to say. Eddie decides to speak up.

"Sorry Joe, you deserve it. You know how he is and you pulled the tiger's tail. Come on let's go." He nods at me and I nod back and walk away.

**-At the Hotel With Steph-**

It has been two days. It took two days before I can finally think of Carlos with crying or screaming or just getting mad. I understand why he did it now. He needed to get Rachel away before she said anything else. After all Carlos is a very private person and she was sharing everything with everybody. I can now talk to Rachel without exploding or killing her. We just got back from the store. I purchased a trac phone. My first call is to Lester.

"Yo!"

"Lester." I hear a sigh of relief.

"Stephanie?"

"Yea its me."

"Oh thank god. Are you okay? Is Gracie okay?"

"Relax Lester. I promise Gracie and I are fine. I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything Beautiful. You know that."

"First thing I need you to promise not to tell Carlos I called."

"Steph.."

"Either promise not to tell him or I'm hanging up."

"I don't like it, but I promise."

"Okay. Look I need you to get Rachel away from Rangeman and bring her to meet me."

"You want to meet with Rachel?"

"Yes I want to meet with Rachel. Can you do that?"

"Yes. When and where?"

"She has to come alone. Nobody comes with her."

"Steph..."

"Then forget it.."

"No, fine I'll see to it that she meets you."

"Good, here are the details."

**-Lester's POV-**

Hanging up the phone with Steph, I dial Rachel. I can't believe she has been in Newark this whole time. Carlos is going to be pissed!

"Hello?"

"Yea Rachel?"

"Les?"

"Yea, where are you?"

"At the hotel. Carlos says I can't leave until I talk to Stephanie and apologize."

"Good, I'll be there in 30." I hang up the phone and go to my truck.

**-Steph's POV-**

I'm sitting in my truck waiting with Gracie on my lap. Waiting for Rachel to arrive. I need to talk to her, before I can go home to Carlos. I see a black SUV pull up and park. Rachel gets out. I wait. She goes to the bench I told her to go to. She sits down and after 10 minutes, I get out of truck. Gracie is in a thick coat but I wrap a blanket around her too. I walk over to Rachel.

"Stephanie." She greets me with a smile. Against my better judgment I smile back.

"Thank you Rachel for meeting with me."

"No thank you. I'm really sorry about what I did and the way I behaved."

"Wanna tell me what set you off?"

"When Judge Donovan came to Ron and myself saying that Julie wanted to come live with you guys and they approved it, it just hurt. My own daughter who Ron and I have raised since birth wanted to go live with her biological father, someone who signed his rights over and wanted nothing to do with her until she got kidnapped. She was always talking about you and Carlos. All the time." She lets out a small laugh and continues. "It was Steph this and Ranger that. Then Gracie came along and she again went on and on. I didn't understand why she was harping on you two." She stops and lets out a deep breath before starting again.

"After Judge Donovan left, Ron just went off. He was so mad. Blaming it all on me saying I shouldn't have let Julie anywhere near Carlos. That he was nothing but bad news and then he asked for a divorce. I got mad, Stephanie. I know I shouldn't have taken it out you because it wasn't your fault. Carlos and I were nothing but a one night stand. When I found out I was pregnant and he wanted to get married I refused. I didn't want to get married. I didn't care if we got a divorce after she was born. I just didn't want to marry Carlos. I still don't want to be with him in that way. I am jealous of you a little bit but not because of Carlos. I'm jealous of the relationship you two have. You guys are in sync with each other. I wish Ron and me had that. Will you ever forgive me?"

I smile at her and put my hand on top of hers. "I do forgive you. It took me a couple of days, but I understand the agony you were going thru. Are you and Ron going to be okay?"

She nods. "Yea, he called yesterday and apologize. He spoke harshly and didn't mean it. So yea, we are going to be just fine."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. So what happens now with Julie?"

"Julie agreed to wait until after this school year and then we are going to take them on vacation to Disney. She will be here around the end of June."

"Rachel, I am sorry, but at the same time, I'm glad to be able to spend time with Julie and get to know her. She can come down and visit you guys anytime and you guys can come up here and visit to."

"Thanks Stephanie I would like that. I can see what Julie likes about you and why Carlos fell hard. You're a good person, Stephanie."

"Thanks." I get up and say good bye. We hug and walk in opposite directions. I buckle Gracie in her car seat. Our belongings are already in the truck. I drive towards home.

A hour later I pull into the garage at Rangeman. I already stopped at Sweets and switched cars and then my parents house and switched again. I'm now back in own vehicle and Gracie is in her own car seat. I pick up my phone and call Rangeman.

"Rangeman. Cal."

"Cal."

"Stephanie!"

"Shhh, yes its me."

"Where are you at?"

"Not tracking me?"

"We have been checking, but the last time we did trackers showed at your parents'."

"I'm in the garage, downstairs. Can you tell me where Carlos is?"

"Glad to have you back, Bombshell. He's up in 7."

"Thanks and keep it quiet."

"Will do."

I hang up and get out the SUV. I grab Gracie and get on the elevator. I remove our coats so I can easily hang up them when I get to 7. The elevator door opens and I step out. Before I can open the door it swings open and I'm enveloped in strong muscular Cuban arms.

"Babe, I am so sorry." I pull back to look at him and he kisses me. A slow sweet kiss that shows just how much he missed me.

"Babe, please forgive me." He gives Gracie a kiss too.

"Carlos, I'm still mad at what you did and the way you left, but I forgive you." He gives me another kiss. He pulls back to look at me and I smile at him. "Babe, I have missed you so much." He kisses me again and hugs me tighter. He pulls us into the apartment. He takes our coats and hangs them up. He turns around to face us standing in the hallway. Gracie's little face lights up, she reaches her arms out toward Carlos and says her first words. "Da-Da."

The look on Carlos' face is precious. He reaches out and takes Gracie. "Say again, Princesa. For me, please." She looks up at him again and smiles. Her little hand touches his face. "Da-Da."

_A/N: Again I love reviews so please leave them! Thanks for reading...should I end it here or keep going with Julie moving in and see how Tank & Lula are doing with their new babies. Let me know!_


	20. Buying A House

Disclaimer: You know I wish Ranger was mine...we would run off to the Carribean where Ranger would remain naked and satisfied my eve... I'm sorry where am I... :) Not mine, not making money, just having fun!

A/N: Because I had more people tell me to leave the smut, I am. I enjoy writing it so what I am going to do is put the smutty parts in italics and there will be a warning at the beginning of the story. So please continue reading and reviewing. And a big thanks to those of you who comment on every chapter! You know who you are.

**Buying A House**

A month has passed since I ran off with Gracie. A month since Carlos hauled Rachel off in his car without a word to me. A month since I talk to Rachel. A month since Carlos forgave me and I forgave him. A month and our relationship is stronger than ever. I sometimes regret that I left for two days without telling anyone where I was. I told Carlos this and he said not to worry, he knew where I was in Newark. I was shocked I had no clue. Sneaky wonderful man that he is, put a tracker in my necklace that he got me for Christmas. He knew that I needed space so he didn't push it. Plus I had a panic button and he knew that if I was in serious trouble, I would call.

Valentine's Day came and went. Carlos and me had a wonderful weekend in New York. We stayed at the Plaza Hotel. Carlos took me to a nice Italian restaurant and then we went to a Broadway Show. Gracie stayed at Rangeman with Lester. When Lester heard that we were going to New York, he offered to keep Gracie. Carlos thought about it and he didn't see why not as long if there is any problems, he call us immediately. There wasn't any problems.

My mom was upset that we didn't ask her to watch Gracie, but I told her that we felt better knowing that Gracie was in a security tight building with people she was around everyday. I also told her that Lester wouldn't hesitate to call if anything was wrong with Gracie. She didn't like that at all either.

Now it is time for us to buy a house. I want a modest house with lots of room. Carlos wants a house where he can have a gym and weight room. Of course..he is a man. A hot sexy Cuban man. We have been looking around the Trenton, Newark area. We have looked at several and so far nothing.

Right now we are getting ready to go to Tank & Lula's house. We are having dinner to celebrate Jarrick and Jaquin's birthday. It is kinda late but they didn't get to bring them home until after their birthday. Jarrick and Jaquin have now been home for over a month and have settled nicely.

"Babe." I'm standing in the dressing room with only a Victoria Secret matching bra & panties looking at all my clothes. I have nothing to wear.

"Carlos, I have nothing to wear." He raises one eyebrow. "Yes you do." He proceeds to pull out a pair of dark blue jeans and a yellow button up blouse. "Here wear this. You look good in this." I take them from him and smile.

"Thanks!" As I'm putting on the clothes I study Carlos. He is wearing a pair of black ass hugging jeans and deep dark purple Henley shirt which is left untuck to hide his gun. He is wearing a pair of black boots. His hair is pulled back with a leather tie. I pull on a pair of matching yellow high heeled boots. I get up and walk towards Carlos. I start at the bottom of his abdomen and slide my hands up his chest. I wrap my arms his neck and pull him down for a slow sweet kiss. His tongue demands entrance to my mouth and I eagerly open and suck his tongue in my mouth. I reach around to his hair tie and yank it out. I pull away from his kiss and run my fingers through his hair. I smile at him. "There, thats better. I like your hair down."

He shakes his head as I step away. "Babe." I smile at him and go put on my jewelry that he got me for Christmas. We walk into Gracie's room together. She is sitting in the middle of the floor surrounded by toys. She looks up and smiles. She reaches out her arms towards us and says, "Da-Da, up." Yea she says up too and no. Lester taught her that one. Carlos reaches down and picks her up. "Say Ma-Ma, Gracie." She pats his cheek. "Da-Da." He laughs and throws her in the air. Her laughter rings out. She loves when he does that. "I tried, Babe." I roll my eyes. "Come on, my little bat family. Let's go." We dressed Gracie in a set of khaki overalls with a pink shirt with butterflies. She has on a pair of pink tennis shoes. I can't believe she's 8 months old. In another week she will 9 months. Time flies. It sucks.

**-Tank & Lula's House-**

We pull up in front of Tank & Lula's and Lula is standing at the front door. I look at Carlos and he nods his head. I jump out of the vehicle and head straight for Lula. I haven't seen her in almost a month because of the babies. She took to motherhood like I did..a duck to water. The most wonderful gift in all the world. Carlos step in the door behind me, Gracie on his hip. Tank and him do a manly fist bump thing. I roll my eyes and address Lula. "Where are those sweet boys? I can't wait to see them." I can hear their sweet laughter throughout the house. Lula nods her head in the direction down the hall. "Come on this way. Grab Gracie." I turn around to look at Carlos. He has already taken off Gracie's coat and hat and hands her to me. I give him a quick kiss and follow Lula.

I walk into the nursery and standing up against their toy box is Jarrick and Jaquin. They are both smiling and laughing playing with toy cars. "Oh Lula, they are so adorable." I sit Gracie down and she crawls over to the boys. She pulls on Jarrick's pants and he looks down and hands her his toy car. "Lula, did you see that? That was so sweet!" Jarrick sits down beside Gracie and starts to play with her.

"White Girl, I believe my son has a crush on your little bat baby." I laugh at that.

"I have a feeling thats fine as long as he gets over it once its time she starts dating." Lula laughs.

"Yea, I wouldn't want to mess with Carlos when Gracie starts dating."

"Me neither. I already feel sorry for any boys she's interested in."

"Me too. So how are you and Batman doing?"

"We're good, Lula. We really are. I was pissed off because in front of everybody he chose his ex over me and I guess that kinda hurt me. I shouldn't care what everybody thinks, but since we got married they all say that it won't be long before he pulls a Dickie on me and I think I just let it all go to my head."

"How mad was he that you left? Tank wouldn't talk about it."

"Carlos knew where I was. He has a tracker in this necklace." I lift the necklace off my chest before continuing. "But he was still plenty pissed off. He said that I should have called to at least let him know because after all Gracie is his daughter and I agreed, but I promised that I would never do anything like that again."

"You guys have an awesome relationship. Almost as good as my Tankie and me do." I laughed out loud and Lula laughs with me.

Jarrick crawls over to me and gets in my lap. He points to Lula and says, "Ma-Ma." I clap my hands and he follows suite. "Good boy, Jarrick, thats your ma-ma." He then points to his brother and says, "Quin." I smile and clap again.

"Lula, he talks so well. What else does he say?"

"He says da-da, no, yes, yum, juice, milk, nana for banana, hot, and ruck for truck. Quin says ma-ma, da-da, no, juice, and ruck."

"Wow, they say a lot. Lula, they are so happy. You are doing an awesome job with them." She smiles at me and tears fill her eyes.

"Thanks, White Girl. You know I wasn't very sure I could handle being a mom but I love them so much I can't imagine my life without them. Tank loves them too. I wake up in the middle of night to find him gone and he's in here looking at them, just watching them."

"Yea Carlos does that with Gracie. I don't know why. I think what you are doing with them is awesome. They are truly loved and it shows." I get another smile and Lula jumps up.

"Come on, White Girl. Let's leave the babies in here and go check on our men." I got up placing Jarrick back in front of the toy box and follow.

I give Lula a hug and then Tank. Carlos has Gracie once again. He does the first bump thing with Tank and much to Lula's surprise, he gives her a hug. He whispers something in her ear and she blushes. Damn, I wonder what he said to make her blush. I bet it was something so sweet. I'll ask when we get out to the car. We say good bye one last time and head to the SUV. Once we're all strap in, I ask Carlos. "What did you say to Lula?" He looks at me out of the corner of his eye and then looks back at the road.

"I told her she was doing a great job with Jarrick and Quin. You could tell that both boys are thriving. I wanted her to know."

I almost burst into tears. I lean over the seat and kiss Carlos' cheek. In his ear I whisper, "You're a good man, Ricardo Carlos Manoso. A very good man." I sit back in my seat and fall asleep.

**-Next Morning-**

Its the following morning and we are ready for a day of looking at houses. Carlos is wearing black slacks, black silk shirt, black v-neck sweater with black loafers and his hair is pulled back. I'm wearing a cream colored silk pant suit with matching heels. My curly hair falling around my shoulders. Ella is coming today to take care of Gracie. I was about to say something when Carlos' phone rings.

"Yo!"

"This is he."

"Yes."

"How many?"

"What time?"

"Be there in 20." He hangs up the phone and goes back to eating. I roll my eyes.

"Carlos?"

"Babe?"

"Who was that?"

"The real estate agent. She has 3 houses she wants us to see today. One in Trenton, two in Newark."

"Let's go. I'm so excited!"

"Babe."

Just then Ella knocks on the door then lets herself in. "Good Morning!"

I smile at Ella. "Good Morning, Ella! Gracie is her room playing with her toys, but she's on the floor. She's eaten, had a bath and is dressed for a day with Aunt Ella."

"That's good, dear. Now you two go ahead and leave. Gracie will be fine."

I thank Ella again and so does Carlos. We get on the elevator and head to the garage.

"Carlos, can we take the Aero today?"

"Sure Babe, you wanna drive?"

I look at him like he's nuts. "No, you can drive."

He shakes his head at me. "Babe."

We climb in car and head to the first house. Ten minutes later we pull in the driveway. I don't like it and by the look on Carlos' face, he doesn't either. The yard is small and the house is too big. It has seven bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. WTF? Three bathrooms with seven bedrooms, thats stupid. It also doesn't have a garage. Big no-no for Carlos. The kitchen is tiny and he hates it. He wants Ella to have plenty of room if she wants to come with us. We tell the real estate agent no and head to Newark.

"I hope the next house is better."

"Me too, Babe."

"That house had too many bedrooms and not enough bathrooms."

"It did, I agree."

I don't know how much later, Carlos is shaking me awake. "Babe, wake up. We're here." He gives me a quick kiss and gets out of the car. I get out and follow him. I see the house and groan. Ugh! This house sucks! It would take more time for us to clean it up than its worth. Carlos said this house is worth over 2 million dollars. Before we can even walk inside I grab Carlos' arm. He stops walking and looks at me. I shake my head in disgust. He laughs and tells the real estate agent next. "Okay, its about 5 miles down, off the road a little bit. Just follow me." She gets in her vehicle and we get in ours. 30 minutes later we pull in to a driveway and I fell in love.

This house is awesome. It has 5 bedrooms and 5 bathrooms. A huge office for Carlos and myself to share. A huge dining room and kitchen. A living room and a "man" room. It has a room in the basement that can be used for a gym. It has a sun room that is awesome. It also has a huge pool in the back yard along with a backyard for Gracie. The bedrooms are huge. The master bedroom is the biggest but the other 4 bedrooms are just as big. I know Julie will love it. And it has a 4 car garage for Carlos. It even as a guest house set to the side. Ella and Luis can live there if they want. I'm already picturing how I want our bedroom to look and Gracie's room to look. I turn to Carlos practically jumping up and down. He smiles at me and I nod. He looks at the real estate agent and nods his head.

"We'll take it." I jump up and down and squeal. I can't help it. It's awesome.

The real estate agent goes outside to call the owners and Carlos comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me.

"You like, Babe?"

"No, I love it! This house is so awesome, Carlos. I know a lot has to be done before we move in, but I can't wait."

"I'll get my men out here tomorrow and call someone to put up a fence. I want a 10 foot brick wall surrounding the property with a barb wire fence on top of that. A gate will be at the entrance and the only way someone will be able to get in is with fingerprints and a code."

"Isn't that a little extreme?"

"Babe, our kids will playing out in this yard and we will be swimming in the pool in the back. I want to be able to relax with you and our children when I come home from work. Trust me?"

"Always Carlos." I turn around in his arms and wrap mine around his neck.

"Good. You know one of the best things about moving into this house."

"Mmmm what's that, Batman?"

"We get to christen every room of the house."

"I like the sound of that. And there is a lot of rooms." Carlos gives me his 200 watt grin and I hear a crash. I turn around and almost laugh out loud. The agent seen Carlos smile and ran into the sliding glass door. I look back at him. I roll my eyes. "Babe." He looks at me sheepishly. I laugh and we go sign the papers making this house ours for good!

_A/N: I picked out a house in New Jersey I think it was Robbinsville I believe. I made a few changes. 1. It is Newark. 2. It now has a guest house. 3. the weight room. The site is posted on my profile. As my chapters go on, I will post more on my profile. The stuff Julie picks out and Gracie's room and how Steph decides to redecorate the house. I love this house. Its awesome._

_I have a question...Does anybody know when SapphireJ is coming back. I love her stories and since she left, she took her stories. I want them back. I can't remember what she said though. Any ideas..please let me know. Thanks!_


	21. A Day With Uncle Lester

Disclaimer: Not mine...

A/N: Just a little gift for someone out there. I hope you like it. You know who you are. Also... a reader pointed out that the house would be closer if it was in Robbinsville and not Trenton...so the house is now in Robbinsville..I'm sorry for any confusion.

**A Day With Uncle Lester**

**-Carlos POV-**

I could hear the retching noises when I entered the apartment. Now I know why Steph never showed up downstairs. My poor Babe. I walk into the bathroom and Steph is sitting against the wall next to the toilet in a black t-shirt only. Her whole body is pale. She is completely covered in sweat. Her hair is matted to her head and her eyes are swollen and red. My poor Babe.

"Babe. You okay?" Stupid question, Manoso. You can plainly tell she's not okay.

"No, I feel like I've been run over with my own car. Twice." I squat down next to her and reach out to touch her and she flinches. "Babe." I'm crushed.

"I'm sorry I just hurt everywhere."

"I know you do, but let me help you. Jump into the shower and I'm going to go get you some medicine and some juice. You need to rest."

"Carlos, I can't. I have to take care of Gracie."

"Babe, I can do that."

"No you can't. You have meetings back to back today. And Ella isn't here. She left to go visit her sister yesterday."

"Babe, trust me. Get in the shower." I help her off the floor and get her in the shower. I walk into the kitchen my mind moving faster than I can. Shit, I can't cancel these meetings. Steph's mom is out of the question and my family is in Newark. I wonder if Lula could...no she has her hands full. I take the medicine and juice into the bedroom and sit in on the night stand. I take off my shirt and lay it on the bed. I know that when she is feeling bad she likes to have my scent near her. Maybe that will help. I grab a pair of silk boxers from the dresser and lay it next to the shirt on the bed. I grab another shirt for me and go pack a bag for Gracie.

I grabbed plenty of diapers and extra clothes. Gracie is standing in her crib looking at me funny. "Hey Princesa. Ma-Ma is sick. so you are going to spend the day with...someone I don't know who yet." She crinkles her nose like way I like. I love it when she does that. "Da-Da up." I go to her and pick her up. We have such a perfect child. I change her diaper and put on a pair of Tommy Hilfiger overalls with a Tommy Hilfiger t-shirt. Steph has a thing for overalls. She does look cute though. "Sorry Princesa, you are going to have to go natural today. My big fingers ain't going to be able to work a pony tail holder for you." My daughter laughs at me. "Glad I can make you laugh."

I go put Gracie in her high chair and hand her a piece of banana. She stuffs it in her mouth. Glad it was a small piece. I hear the shower turn off and go see to Steph. She's putting on the clothes I left for her.

"This is the shirt you were wearing." It was more of a statement than question, but I nodded. "You always know what I need." She crawls in the bed. "I try, Babe." I tuck the blanket around her. "I love you, Carlos." I kiss her forehead. She's hot. I'm glad she took that medicine. "I love you too, Babe. Now sleep."

"Carlos?" I turn to look at her.

"Yea, Babe."

"Don't get shot."

I smile. "Don't go crazy." She didn't hear me. She's already out.

I walk into the kitchen and Gracie looks mad. Shit. "I'm sorry, Princesa. Here ya go." I hand her another piece of banana. She grabs it and shoves it in her mouth. 8 months old and already she eats like her mother.

"Carlos!" Wasn't she asleep? I walk back into the bedroom.

"Babe?"

"You need to let Tank know that I'm sick so he can tell Lula, so Lula can keep an eye out with Jarrick and Quin." I smile. Thats my Babe. "I'll call him now, Babe. Now go to sleep." I walk back out of the room and into the kitchen. I give Gracie another piece and I grab my phone.

"Yo!"

"Tank."

"Yea, Boss."

"Stephanie is sick. You need to let Lula know."

"What kind of sick?"

"Fever, throwing up, sweaty, aching."

"Will do. Thanks."

"Anytime." I hang up the phone and give Gracie another piece. When she finishes that I start feeding her some cereal. She puts that away in no time. Its now 0830 hours. I got another a hour and a half before my first meeting. I grab my phone once again.

"Yo!"

"Lester?"

"Yea, Cos?"

"What are you doing today?"

"It's my day off so nothing. I told you I would go to the Bonds office this morning, but thats it."

"You wanna watch Gracie?"

"Sure. Steph?"

"Sick."

"Sick or pregnant?"

"Sick. So can you come here to 7 and pick up Gracie. I got her bag packed."

"Sure see ya in 5." I hang up the phone and grab the little cooler thing and put in two bottles of milk and a bottle of juice inside.

"Well Princesa you are going to be spending the day with Uncle Lester." I hand her another piece of banana and she throws it back at me. Yep shes done. As I'm cleaning her up I hear Lester at the door. I grab Gracie and go let Lester in. He takes Gracie from me as soon as he walks inside.

"Okay, look here is her diaper bag. It has diapers, wipes, extra clothes, baby food, toys, and there is a cooler thing with two bottles of milk and one juice. Don't let the milk go to waste."

"Is it breastmilk?"

"Yes. Any more questions?"

"Nope." He popped the p.

"Good. If anything happens to my daughter, I'll kill you." I know it won't but I have to let him know.

"Don't worry Cos, I'll protect her with my life. Can I take her in the Bonds office?"

"Yea, thats fine. Just go before I change my mind. Oh, here." I throw him the keys to Cayenne. He raises his eyebrow.

"Already has a car seat."

"Cool. Later." He grabs Gracie's bag, coat and hat and walks out my door.

**-Lester POV-**

I walk out of the apartment and down the stairs. I hit the garage and stop. I put on Gracie's coat and hat. I walk onto the garage and open the Cayenne. I put Gracie in her car seat. She's just smiling. She really is a happy baby. I throw her bag in the back and hop in the vehicle. I drive to the Tasty Pastry and park. I get out and grab Gracie. I walk inside the bakery. I feel all eyes on me. This should be interesting. I get a 1/2 dozen Boston creams. I pay, grab my creams and walk out the door. I put the box on top of the vehicle and put Gracie back on her car seat. I grab the box and slide behind the wall. I peel out and head to the Bonds office. I park the Cayenne and get out. I grab Gracie and then the box and then head towards the Bonds office.

"Hey Connie."

"Hey Les. Is that Gracie?"

"Yep." I pop the p.

"Oh she is getting so big. I barely get to see her anymore."

"How come?"

"Oh Steph never brings her by anymore. Not since that bastard took her."

I nod my head and hand her the box. "Oh Thanks."

"No problem. Can I get the Rangeman files?"

"Sure here ya go."

I signed the paper and handed it back. "Thanks. I'll talk to ya later."

"Bye!"

I walk back to the vehicle and stick Gracie back in her car seat. I hop into the driver's side. I look at my watch. It's now 10:00. I peel out and hand towards Toys R Us. I know it drives Steph crazy when I spend money on Gracie, but I can't help it. I love doing it. I park next to the door and get out. I grab Gracie and we head inside. Her little face just lights up at all the toys. I grab a cart and sit Gracie in the front. I buckle her in making sure its tight.

The first thing I see is a Fisher Price Laugh & Learn Smilin' Smart Phone. It looks like a regular phone. How cute. I throw 2 of them in the cart. Next thing I see is a Little Tikes Baby Tap-A-Tune Piano. Yep that would drive Carlos crazy. In the cart in goes. After that I throw in a Vtech Push & Learn Pony, a Tiny Love Tiny Princess Electronic Book, a Playskool Step Start Walk N' Ride in pink, and a Vtech Spin N' Learn Top. I grab a few small hand toys. A caterpillar, a frog, and a butterfly. Each one lights up and makes sounds and noises and such. I then head over to Babies R Us.

The first thing I do is go down the safety area. I gave cabinet locks, edge and corner guards, and baby gates in different sizes and styles. The new house is going to need some safety stuff. I see strollers and head down that aisle. Gracie is watching in fascination. I see something called a jogging stroller. Mmmm I wonder what that is. I start reading the paper. Whew, $239.99 oh well. I grab the Baby jogger 2012 City Mini Single Stroller in black. Now Gracie can go running with us. I then see a crib comforter set in butterflies and grab that. I grab the sheets to match and head over to the cribs. I pick a white one that looks just like her one at home. I can put this in my apartment so when I watch her. I have one. Damn, I'm good. I grab a baby mattress. And head to the clothes.

I see all the clothes and about have a heart attack. I grab a handful of everything from sleepers, to what they call rompers, to dresses in every color I see. Yellow, pink, purple, red, green and blue. I throw everything in my cart and then grab some blankets. I head back to the toy section where I grab myself an exersaucer, a high chair, a car seat for my personal vehicle and a few more toys. Steph is going to kill me.

I walk over to the cashier who looks in shock. I laugh at her face. After she rings everything up, my mouth drops. Babies are expensive. Whew! Over $1000 for all this. I hand her my credit card. A sales associate helps take everything to the Cayenne and loads into the back. I hand him a $20 and say thanks. He looks down in shock. I grab Gracie and put her in the car seat. It is now noon and Gracie looks tired. I head to the park down the street from Haywood. Its a nice day for March so I take off Gracie's hat, grab a milk bottle and head towards the nearest bench. I sit down and get situated and give Gracie her bottle. Carlos didn't put her hair up this morning so its all over the place. She looks adorable. I look up and a tall pretty brunette is headed towards me. I smile at her. She smiles back. She sits down next to me and nods at Gracie.

"She's beautiful. She must look like her mom." I'm confused at that statement and I look back at Gracie. Oh duh because I have green eyes and light brown hair and Gracie has dark hair and dark eyes. I shook my head.

"No, she looks her dad." Its her turn to look confused.

"I'm not her dad." She looks slightly pleased at this.

"Oh?"

I nod my head. "Her dad is my cousin and I work for his business. His wife and one of my best friends is sick. It was my day off and he asked and I said yes."

"Wow, that was nice of you." I nodded. She stuck out her hand. "Hi, my name is Linda." I smile at Linda and shook her head.

"Name's Lester."

"It's very nice to meet you, Lester."

I keep on smiling. "Its nice to meet you too, Linda."

She bits her lower lip. Oh she's cute! "Well I have to go back to work."

I nod my head and go for it. "Can I get your number?" Her beautiful smile blinds me. I hand her my phone and she takes it. She programs her number in my phone and hands it back.

"Bye Lester."

"Bye Linda." She walks away and damn what a walk. I look down at Gracie who is pretty much asleep. "Thank you Gracie!"

I pull into the garage at the same time Carlos does. I get out of the vehicle and he is already by my side. He looks horrible.

"How was she?"

"Good. She's asleep right now. You want to help me?"

"Help you do what?"

I open up the back and I hear Carlos. "Holy shit, Steph is going to kill you. You do know she already has a crib, a car seat, and a high chair and she has 4 of these things."

"I know, but this is for my place. I decided if you're going to ask me to keep her I want to have stuff for her. So I got clothes and toys too."

"Well, I do trust you more than anybody besides Steph and Tank, so we're good."

He calls the control room and gets Chase and Ryan down here. New guy grunt work. I take Gracie out of the car seat. Carlos had another meeting so he's gone. I lead the new guys upstairs and tell them to leave everything in the living room. It took them 3 trips each to get everything up here. My living room is packed. I lay Gracie down on my bed and pile pillows around her. I leave my bedroom door open so I can hear her. I have a 2nd bedroom but I have never used it. Now I have a reason to. Don't know why it took me so long.

A hour later the crib is put together and in the spare bedroom all set up with the sheets and comforter on. I need a changing table and a rocking chair. That would make it perfect in here. I sit up the high chair and unwrap all the toys and I leave the clothes alone when I realize I need a dresser to. I hear Gracie in the bedroom and go get her. I get her changed and in the new high chair and start feeding her. I'm almost finished when my phone rings. "It's your daddy, Gracie."

"Yo!"

"Les?"

"Cos, you sound bad."

"Yea, you wanna put that new crib to use?"

"I would be happy to keep her over night if thats what you're asking."

"Thanks, I got the same shit Steph has. I feel like shit."

"No problem. What about milk?"

"She has 4 more bottles in the fridge. Let yourself in whenever you need them."

"Will do."

"And Les?"

"Yea."

"Take tomorrow off."

"Thanks." He hangs up the phone and I turn to Gracie.

"Looks like you and me are going shopping again." I wag my eye brows at her and she giggles. She holds her arms up and says, "Up." I pick her up. "Come on my poco angel. We have more stuff to get!"

_A/N: I hope you enjoy that little fluff story..._


	22. Sex At Last, Picking Up Gracie, & Boston

Disclaimer: I'm only playing..not mine

A/N: Thank you for all your support! You guys are awesome! Short Chapter..I'm sorry

**Warning Warning Warning: Loads of Smut! Smut Part is in Italics!**

**Sex At Last, Picking Up Gracie, & Problems in Boston**

**-Lester POV-**

"Hi." I smile at Gracie and she giggles. "Hi Gracie-Girl! What are you doing?" She turns back to her toys spread out in my living room. She grabs the little toy smart phone beside her. She starts talking gibberish. This is her 3rd day here and I have enjoyed every second. Steph called yesterday morning and said they were both feeling a little better. I told her to take another day and I would keep Gracie. No reason for Gracie to get sick. She said okay and hung up.

After Carlos called the other day and asked me to keep Gracie, we went back to the store. Believe it or not I spent another $1000 dollars. I bought more toys, clothes, and blankets, but I also bought a matching changing table, dresser and rocking chair. I got the car seat set up in my SUV. I even went to the grocery store and bought food...baby food...I know right crazy. I really do love this child.

I called Linda yesterday and asked her out to lunch today. We are going to meet at a little diner not far from where she works. I'm really excited about having dinner with her and I hope it goes well. She was really pretty and sweet too. She looked so cute when she blushed. "Ouch Gracie. That hurt." My dear sweet little angel threw her smart phone at me and hit me in the head.

"Alright, I get your drift, let's go feed your beast!." I grab Gracie and head to the kitchen.

**-Steph POV-**

I'm so ready to see my daughter. I feel great and so does Carlos. We are sitting at the bar eating whole grain pancakes with fruit. What can I say its good. Don't judge me. We finished cleaning the house. I changed the sheets on the bed and threw them in the hamper. We cleaned the rest of the house, wiping everything down and spraying Lysol. We just got thru with our showers both of us wearing robes. This is so good. I love Ella's pancakes. Yep you heard right, Ella is back.

"Babe." He sounds like he is in a lot of pain.

"What?" I ask my mouth full of food.

"Babe, we haven't made love in over 3 days." His eyes are black and full of lust. He swallows hard.

I moan again taking another bite. "I can't help it. It is soooo good."

"Babe, you're playing with fire." I stop chewing and stare at him. I swallow the bite of pancake and lick my lips. I know I'm bating the tiger, but God it has been so long since I felt my husband buried inside me. Before I say a word, Carlos is up and I'm thrown over his shoulder and heads towards the bedroom. When we reach our bedroom he puts me back on my feet and looks at me. His milk chocolate eyes dark with lust.

_When his lips touched mine a flash of white hot heat shot up up spine. Without a moment's hesitation, my lips responded to the gentle touch of his. Our arms came around each and I tangled my hands in his hair and his went down to grab my ass. When my back was finally settled onto the plush heavenly sheets of the bed, Carlos came down on top of me._

_My hand went to his ass, pulling his hardness against my hip. Carlos pulled back long enough to take off his robe and I followed suite. Now completely naked, he came back down next to me. Carlos' fingers were on my erect nipple, rolling it slowly as he palmed my breast._

_I looked into his eyes as he watched his fingers move across my exposed skin for a long, silent moment. He pulled my body against his, pressing his cock between my legs. I could feel the steady pulse of his flesh against mine and I grew wetter with desire with each tap of his hardness against my skin. He dropped his mouth to my breast, pulling a nipple between his lips and suckling gently. A shiver ran through me as he pushed me backward and parted my legs. Holding my thigh with one of his wide, warm hands, he made no move to touch me. It was more arousing than if he'd raked his hands over me._

_Carlos pulled his mouth from my nipple and dropped it to the top most edge of my slit, pressing his tongue between my lips. As his tongue lapped my wetness, I shivered. Dancing his tongue over my clit, circling it as I twitched beneath his touch, he growled. The vibrations from his mouth sent tremors of pleasure to every point in my body. He stopped and looked up at me and smile. Then his mouth fell back to my folds and he sucked my clit between his lips hard before he raised his eyes to mine again. He suddenly thrust two long fingers inside of me and my head fell back and I gave in to the climax that was instantly upon me. I came in long, pulsing waves of pleasure, a smile on my face._

_As soon as my spasms stopped Carlos covered my body with his own. He kissed me until I could barely think. Then he rolled onto his back and pulled me on top of him. Straddling his hips and grinding my pussy along his hard, hot cock, I leaned close. I touched my nipples to his chest and kissed him softly. When I couldn't stand another second of waiting, he grabbed my hips and pressed the tip of his cock to my opening. Impaling myself on his cock, I let the sensations of my body claim me. I rode him wildly, throwing my head back and sliding along his hardness as I came in a frenzy of movement._

_With my orgasm subsiding, Carlos rolled me onto my back again and pumped with a frenzy of his own. His balls slapped my ass as he rode me. I felt the first twitches of his climax deep within me as he shuddered. __When his cock stopped jumping, I used my muscles to squeeze him firmly. Chuckling, Carlos raised his head from my neck and kissed my lips._

"You better be careful," he said, his voice husky. "If you keep doing that I'm going to be hard again and then we won't leave this bedroom. I don't know about you, but I want to see Gracie."

I groan as he pulls away. "I want to see Gracie too."

"Come on, Babe. Let's go take a shower." He gets up and goes to the bathroom and I follow closely behind me.

**-Lester POV-**

"All done, Gracie-Girl, your momma should be here in a little bit." Just then I heard a knock at the door. "See there she is now." I grab Gracie out of the high chair and go open my door. Steph grabs Gracie from my arms and starts kissing her all over her face. "My sweet girl! I missed you so much." Gracie turn to look at me and pointed at me. "No." She said. Steph looks at me.

"What have you been up to?"

I hold my hands up in mock surrender. "Nothing, honest." Gracie then buries her face in Steph's chest. "Ma-Ma." She said. Steph holds her at arm's length. "You said Ma-Ma! Oh I can't believe you said Ma-Ma! What a good girl you are." She then covers Gracie's face in kisses. She then perches Gracie on her hip and looks at me.

"I want to see this room." I mentally groan. Steph is going to kill me. I motion with hands. "Follow me." I lead her down the hallway and open the door. The walls are still white, only the furniture makes it look different in here.

"Wow, Lester this amazing. I guess I'm going to have to ask you to watch Gracie more often. Whats this I hear about you getting a phone number. Spill." I grin and tell her the story of Linda approaching me at the park.

"Have you called yet?"

"I called her yesterday and we having lunch today." I can't keep the smile off my face.

"You really like her, don't you?"

"I do, Steph. She's not a one night stand kind of girl. She was shy and cute. She had a beautiful smile."

"Aww, well let me know how it went I have to get upstairs. Carlos wants to see Gracie before his meeting today."

"Okay. If you need a baby sitter ever again, let me know. I got the equipment for it." She laughs at me and gives me a kiss on my cheek and walks out my door. Now its time to get ready for my date!

**-Carlos POV-**

I step into my office and mounds of paperwork have me thinking about setting my office on fire. I have never seen so much paperwork. Three days of being sick and my office looks like Staples threw up. Stephanie should be up here in a minute with Gracie I might ask her to help me with all this crap. I hate paperwork. I get thru about 2 sheets of paper when my office phone buzzes.

"Talk."

"Boss, Lambert is on line 3."

"From Boston."

"Yes Sir."

"Shit." I disconnect from Brett and pick up line 3. This isn't going to be good.

"Talk."

"Ranger?"

"Yea."

"We have a problem here in Boston."

"Explain."

"The accountant was going over the books and approximately 6 million dollars is missing." I grit my teeth.

"Missing?" I grind out the word.

"Y-Y-Yes Sir. Missing."

"Shit."

"Has he tried to find the mistake?"

"Yes Sir, they are requesting your immediate attention."

"I'll be there in the morning. Oh and Lambert?"

"Yes Sir."

"Tell Boston Rangeman to get ready because the Boss isn't happy." I hear him gulp and I hang up the phone.

"Shit, this sucks."

"What sucks, Carlos?" I look up and see my beautiful wife and equally beautiful baby girl.

"I have to leave for Boston in the morning."

"Why? Is everything okay?"

"Everybody is physically fine for now. There is 6 million dollars missing in the business account in Boston."

"Oh shit, Carlos thats a lot money." I get up and go around my desk. I take Gracie when she says my name.

"Yea it is. So why don't I take off here today and we spend the day together."

"But Carlos..paperwork."

"Ignore it, you and Gracie are more important. So, where do you want to go?" Her whole face lights up. Oh Shit!

"The Mall!"

_A/N: More will be coming soon. I promise. _


	23. Lester's Date

Disclaimer: Not Mine

A/N: Enjoy Linda! This is for you! This chapter is going to be short.

Lester's Date

-Lester POV—

I'm so nervous. I don't think I have ever been this nervous before. For a girl. Okay so she is really cute, I give her that. After Steph left I had a quick snack since I haven't eaten since last night. I jump in the shower and do all the manly stuff that us men do in the shower. I get out and dry off, I wrap the towel around my waist and shave making sure not to miss a spot.

I walk into my bedroom and grab a pair of khaki slacks with a green silk shirt tucked in and buttoned up except for the last two buttons. I put my watch on and slip on a pair of tennis shoes. I run some gel thru my hair and splash on some cologne. Looking good if I do say so myself. I walk out the door with my keys in hand and my gun at my ankle.

I pull into the little diner that Linda wanted to meet at. She said she works at the local hospital. I smile when I see her. I get out my SUV and walk over to her.

"Hi, you look beautiful." And she did, wearing a pair of scrubs. She looked hot as hell. Down Boy!

"Thanks Lester. You look good too." I lean down and kiss her cheek. I put my hand on the small of her back and guide her inside the diner. We find a place to sit and look at the menus.

"What's good here, Baby?" She blushed. Damn.

"I like the cheeseburgers. They are really good. So are the onion rings." I put my menu down as the waitress walks over.

"Hi Linda, how are you today? How is Mr. Jingles?" Say what? Linda laughs.

"I'm good, Kate? Mr. Jingles is good too. And you?"

"I'm doing good. What will you have today?" I motion with my hand for her to go ahead.

"I'll have a cheeseburger loaded with onion rings and water." She closes her menu and looks at me.

"I'll have the same." The waitress takes our menus and walks away.

"Who is Mr. Jingles?" I can't help it. I have to know. The little minx laughs at me.

"Mr. Jingles is my cat. He is very ornery and doesn't like a lot of anything."

"Oh okay. So are you having a good day at work so far?"

"Yea I am. Are you?"

"I didn't go to work today. Stephanie picked up Gracie this morning and then I got ready for our date."

"Oh and how is Gracie and her parents?"

"Steph and Carlos are better. Carlos just got a call from his Boston office and they require his attention soon. Gracie is doing good. She said Ma-Ma for the first time this morning."

"Awww, did she say it in front of her mom?"

"She did, which made Steph very happy." Our food arrived then and we dug in. I swear I think I moaned. I made a mental note to never bring Steph here. I don't think any of us could live thru it.

"These are really good, Linda. You made the right choice."

She throws a smile my way. "Thanks. I love coming here."

Neither one of us spoke until we finished our meal. I pushed my plate away at the same time she did.

"Dessert?"

"No I wish I could but I really have to get back to work." I nod my head. I motion for the waitress and hand her my credit card when she comes over.

"I'm off tomorrow. Do you maybe want to do something?" Damn, she would have to ask.

"Baby, I would love to, but I can't. Remember when I said that Carlos has to go to Boston?" She nods her head. "Well Steph is going and so is Gracie. Carlos asked me to go with them, so I can help be a body guard for Steph. Ram is coming to. I'm sorry." I really was sorry. I wanted to spend as much time with this beautiful brown eyed beauty.

"It's okay, really. But how come she needs so many body guards?"

"Steph is a sweetie, but she attracts a lot of crazies. And my cousin's life hasn't been easy either." The waitress brings me my credit card and I take it and tuck it back into my wallet.

"Oh okay." We walk out of the diner and I walk her to her car.

"I had a good time, Linda."

"I did too, I'm sorry it couldn't be longer."

"Me too, but once I get back, be prepared, I'm going to sweep you off your feet." She laughs. I swear I am beginning to love that sweet sound.

"I'll look forward to it." I put my hand on her neck and pull her close to me til our bodies touch. I shiver of pleasure runs thru my body. I brush my lips over hers until she opens her mouth. I slide my tongue inside. Sweet lord she tastes like cheeseburgers and onions and I have been more turned on in my life. How is that possible? Our tongues duel with each other for control and finally she lets go and runs her arms around my neck into my hair. She groans in to my mouth and I kiss her harder. I press closer so that my cock is pressed against her center. She moans louder. I finally pull away and touch my forehead to hers.

"Wow!" I smile. Good to know she enjoyed it as much as I did.

"Yea Wow! I enjoyed that." The little minx then presses her center back against my hard cock. "I can tell." I grin at her and kiss her hard. "You're gonna pay for that, Baby... eventually, you know that right?" She bits her lip. "God, I hope so." I laugh out loud and pull away.

"You need to get back to work and I need to go pack. I'll call ya later tonight. I promise."

"Okay. Thanks Lester. I had a good time." I smile at her. "Me too."

_A/N: I'm really sorry it's not longer but I'm super depressed after our computer crashed and I lost a very very long chapter of Could It Be. To make matters worse, the hubby is blaming me for losing a $500 piece of equipment. Men! I promise more soon, I just don't know how soon! Please stick with me. I'm hoping tomorrow or Wednesday for the update!_


	24. Boston

Disclaimer: Not Mine…

A/N: Again thank you guys for the tons of reviews. I'm enjoying them!

Boston

This is going to be our first trip as a family. Well first business trip together. We went to Miami together but that was for pleasure. I really didn't want to go because Carlos is going to be stressed and the last thing he needs is us around getting in the way. I tried to talk him out of it but he refused to listen. It was our first major blowup. Carlos was pissed and it takes a lot for him to be pissed off like this.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey Carlos?" I enter his office, okay well the dining room. I just put Gracie to bed for the night._

"_Ya, Babe." He was fully engrossed in his laptop._

"_I was thinking that Gracie and me should stay here."_

"_No." He never took his eyes off the screen._

"_Why?" I'm standing right beside him and he still doesn't move._

"_Does it matter?"_

"_Yes. I don't think Gracie or me need to go."_

"_Well you're both coming. End of discussion." Okay, that pissed me off and he knew it would._

"_Excuse Me! I know you didn't just say that." Still standing there hands on my hips and he ain't budged._

"_Babe." He shook his head as to shake me off. I push on his shoulder. He didn't move. I pushed again and still nothing. "Carlos!" He keeps right on typing. "Babe, I'm busy. You are going. Gracie is going. End of discussion." _

_My breathing is heavy, my eyes are narrowed and I am pissed off. He stops typing to look at the computer and grab his water. Perfect. I slam the lid on his laptop close. Oh shit! Carlos quits moving and gently puts down his water. I back up when he stands up. He takes a step forward and I take a step back. Step forward then step back. He finally looks up and I just about piss my pants. His eyes are black and filled with fury. I can see why people are scared of him. I swallow hard. I know he would never hurt me, but oh my!_

"_Carlos?"_

"_Shut up, Stephanie." I hit the counter. He puts his hands on either side of me on the counter and looks me straight in the eye. _

"_Do you realize I was talking to a very important client, who you just cut off?"_

"_I'm sorry I didn' think.." He interrupts before I say anything else._

"_Of course not Stephanie, you Never think of anything but what you want." His voice is hard and I don't like it. He has never spoken to me like this before. It honestly frightens me._

"_I really am sorry. I just don't understand why Gracie and me have to go. We have to drag a lot of stuff with us and I didn't see why it was worth it."_

"_You don't have to drag anything anywhere. Pack a bag for Gracie and then pack a bag for us. That's it. End of discussion."_

"_But what about all the stuff Gracie needs." I can see him fighting for control. _

"_Steph, Gracie is my daughter, do you honestly believe I am going to drag her to a different place and not have stuff set up for her. I had Tara redo my office there in the apartment for a bedroom for Gracie. If you don't like it, change it while we're there."_

"_Okay, well I didn't know that, but I still don't understand why we have to go with you. It's going to be boring. I'll have nothing to do." He blew another breath and back away from me. Not enough that I could escape but enough where I couldn't feel his breath against my face anymore._

"_Stephanie, you won't be bored. Lester and Ram are coming also. With them you can go anywhere you want with Gracie in Boston."_

"_That's bleeding money again, Carlos. You shouldn't do that."_

"_No it's not. If Lester and Ram weren't coming then they would be here working anyway. This way they both also get a little vacation."_

"_Fine, then you thought of everything, but what if __**I**__ don't want to come, Carlos. **I **want to stay here. And I am and so is Gracie." I crossed my arms over my chest and started to walk out. I knew I was crossing a line that I shouldn't but I couldn't help it. Before I get past Carlos, he grabbed my upper arm and yanked me back against the counter. His voice deadly._

"_You Are Going. End Of Discussion." He started to walk away trying to control his temper. _

"_Why?" I almost yelled the question and Carlos spun around and advanced on me, eyes blazing. His voice barely above a whisper._

"_Do you want to know why Stephanie? Do you?" I nodded my head. I really did. "Fine. You were thrown to the ground then our daughter was kidnapped. Taken from us. You were so distraught that I barely knew you were here. Then once we got Gracie back, everything with Rachel happened. You disappear for two damn days. Now I have to go to Boston because of a 6 million dollar discrepancy in the accounts. I may be gone for a day or two or a couple of weeks or a couple of months. I want my wife and child with me. I need you there with me. Understand?"_

"_Yes. I'm sorry. I just…" He interrupted me again._

"_Forget Steph, go to bed." He walked away without a backwards glance._

_-End of Flashback—_

I shivered from the memory. He eventually came to bed and we kinda made up. He apologized for being an ass. I apologized for being a bitch. I packed our bags last night. So now I just need to finish dressing myself and Gracie. Carlos has already been up, worked out, took a shower and got dressed. He was dressed all in combat gear. We are taking the Rangeman private jet so guns don't matter. I get dressed in black cargos with my back combat boots. I put on a black button up shirt, so it will be easy to feed Gracie. She is still nursing and I treasure every moment of it.

Carlos already put everything in the SUV. We are taking a company vehicle and it will be left in the parking lot at the airport. I walk into Gracie's room and she is on the floor crawling from toy to toy. She is 8 months old and smart as hell. She sees me and reaches her arms out. "Ma-Ma up." I go to her and lift her in my arms. Tossing her in the air. We leave a baby gate on her door so she can't crawl out and we don't hit her with the door.

Carlos already dressed this morning in one of the Burberry dresses with little white sandals. I check her diaper to make sure and she's fine. I head down to 5 with Gracie on my hip.

R&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&S

I step off the elevator onto the 5th floor. I am immediately greeted by Cal who steals Gracie from me. He walks off with her to the control room after giving me a kiss hello. I walk into Carlos's office.

"Hey." He looks up at me.

"Hey Babe. Where is Gracie?"

"Cal took her to the control room, I guess to say good bye to the guys before we leave." He nods his head and goes back to his paperwork. Yea I guess he still is a little mad at me.

"Are we leaving soon?" He nods his head without looking up.

"Okay, well I'm going to go downstairs and wait in the truck. You can grab Gracie when you leave." I don't wait for a response, I just leave and head downstairs.

After 30 minutes of waiting in the truck, I see the doors open to the elevator. Carlos is first followed by Lester, then Ram who is holding Gracie. Carlos jerks open the door to the passenger side door.

"Babe, we have been looking for you for the past 20 minutes. Why didn't tell me you were coming down here?" I rolled my eyes.

"I did tell you, 30 minutes ago, standing at your office door." He looked guilty for a minute.

"Babe, I'm just under a lot of stress right now."

"It's okay, Carlos. I understand I do. Come on, let's go."

We all pile into the SUV and head to the airport.

"Hey Lester, how was your date?" I look back at him and I get full on Lester smile.

"It was short, but I had a good time."

"You gonna call her back."

"I already did, last night. We talked for about 3 hours before I finally went to bed."

"3 hours! What did you too talk about it?"

"Everything under the sun. Talking to her comes so easy, Steph. It's like I'm talking to you."

"Wow, that's cool. Does she feel the same way?" He looked thoughtful for a minute before smiling.

"Yea I think she is. I told her I would call her as soon as I got back home."

"Good. You should send her a post card of Boston, letting her know that you miss her."

"Good idea, beautiful. I will."

We arrive at the airport and Lester and Ram guide me and Gracie to the airplane. Carlos goes and talks to some guy stand near by. Another guy grabs our suitcases and loads them unto the plane. I get Gracie settled in her car seat and then settle myself. An hour later, we're in the air and Gracie and myself pass out.

R&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&S

"Babe, go ahead and take Gracie upstairs and get settled in. I know she is probably hungry. And I hear your stomach from over here." I turn to get onto the elevator before Carlos stops me. He pulls me to him and kisses me. I'm mad..I don't know why but I am. I just stand there not moving. Carlos moves his tongue over my lips asking entrance. Again I don't move. He nips my lower lip before moving to my jaw. He has pushed us into the elevator and scrambled the cameras. He nips my ear before running his tongue over the shell of my ear. I moan before I can stop and Carlos moves back to my lips. He pins me against the elevator wall, Gracie on my hip. This time when he kisses me, he demands entrance with his tongue. I open my mouth slightly and his tongue delves inside. He takes complete control, almost kissing me with desperation.

The elevator door opens and Carlos pulls away. He pushes back into the hallway. Before the elevator closes, he smiles. "Paybacks are a bitch, Babe."

Yea right, whatever don't care. I know I'm being a bitch, but I don't care. All Carlos had to say last night was why the first time instead of saying I was going end of discussion. I hate that and Carlos knows it. Now I'm hot and horny and can't do anything about it. Damn him!

-Carlos POV—

"Okay Brad, show me whats going on?" I hate this shit. Six million dollars gone. Can't find it. Don't know what happen to it. I swear I can't be in 3 places at once.

"Okay, here is the paperwork for the last 4 accounts that we signed. All of them within 2 days. Two of them were for 2 million each and 2 of them were a million each. The paperwork is all here and the money shows on the books, but the checks were never taken to the bank and we can't find them anywhere."

"Who took the checks from the clients?"

"Chris, Sir?" Shit, Chris has been here since I opened Boston Rangeman. He is one of my most trusted employees. I head to my office. "Get Chris in my office. Now."

"Yes Sir."

Not even a whole minute later, Chris is knocking at my door. "Enter." Chris opens the door and steps inside. "Sir?"

"Close the door, Chris and sit down." He closes the door and sits down.

"Chris, tell me what you did after you signed each account." He proceeds to tell me step by step what he did, following our procedures to the letter. He put the checks on Brad's desk when he got back from each account. As told.

"What do you think happened, Chris?"

"I honestly don't know Sir. I really don't think anyone here would do something like that to you or to Rangeman."

"Thank you Chris. You may leave."

He gets up and walks out leaving me feeling more and more like giving up. Steph is pissed at me because instead of telling her that I need her I pull a caveman act. I don't know why I had a hard time telling her that I needed her with me. I feel better just knowing the Stephanie is upstairs with our daughter. I feel better knowing that all I have to do is jog up the stairs and she's there. It's almost 6:00. I shut down my computer and head upstairs.

R&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&S

We have been here a freaking week. Lester is about to blow a fuse. I think its sexual frustration more than anything. He has been talking to Linda every night and being away from her is driving him crazy. Looks like Lester found the one. Carlos is being short with everyone including me. The other one who he seems to want to be around is Gracie.

They have been through hours of Rangeman videos. Each time it shows Chris coming in and putting the checks on Brad's desk. No one else goes in or out. It doesn't look good for Brad. Right now it looks as though Carlos is trying to prove he took the money and he doesn't want to.

I have been all over Boston with Lester and Ram. Poor Ram needs a girlfriend. I wonder who I know. I'm thinking on that one. I just put Gracie down for a nap. We aren't going anywhere today. I just want to stay home. I hear the apartment door open then shut.

"Babe?"

I walk into the kitchen. "Yea?" Carlos lays a brown file on the counter.

"Would you mind doing some searches for me today, since you're staying home?" My laptop is already on the counter so I open it and get it booted up.

"Any news?" He plops himself down in the chair next to me. Batman plops? Oh no!

"No, not a damn thing, Steph and its driving me nuts. No one wants to admit to anything but then again no one seems guilty."

"I'm sorry, Carlos."

"Thanks Babe. I'm sorry for being so short this week." He looks tired.

"It's okay." He grabs a bottle of water from the fridge and leans against the counter looking at me. I open the folder in front of me looking at the names and faces. I flip thru the pages one by one. When I go to the next one, I can't believe what I find. "Carlos?" I motion for him to come over and walks towards me. I push the folder to him and he stares in stun silence.

"Are you shitting me?" He looks up at me and for the first time in a week he smiles. The 6 checks are sticky with something making them not only stick together but stick to the other paperwork. I wrap my arms around Carlos' neck.

"Problem solved, Batman! Let's go home!"

_A/N: I hope no one was disappointed with the outcome of the money. I hope no one was confused. I really didn't want anyone to be guilty of stealing from Carlos._


	25. Needing Each Other

Disclaimer: Not Mine

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Enjoy!

Warning: Kleenex needed…

Needing Each Other

It has been two days. Two days since we got back from Boston. Two days and Carlos and I have barely said a handful of words to each other. Every time I try to talk to him, he cuts me off and goes either to his office on 5 or the gym. We haven't even had sex. That I can't believe. Not with Carlos.

That ends today. I just got back from getting take out. A salad for Carlos and a sub for me. I packed a bag for Gracie and I took her downstairs before I left. Ella is keeping her tonight. Carlos and me are going to hash this out even if it kills us. I need my husband back. I need Ranger to leave and give Carlos back.

I hear the apartment door open and then shut. I have everything ready for dinner. I wait until I hear his footsteps come near the kitchen and I call out.

"Carlos, dinner's ready. Come eat." I hear him keep walking and faintly I hear him say.

"Not hungry." I let out a frustrated breath. I followed Carlos into the bedroom. He already stripped his belt off, put his guns away, taken off his shoes, and his shirt is gone too. He is getting ready to take off his pants when my hand on his arm stops him.

"Carlos, we need to talk." He doesn't even look at me. When did everything get so fucked up?

"No we don't." His voice carries a no non sense tone and I know I should leave it alone but I can't.

"Carlos, yes we do. Now." His fists clench and he looks at me. His eyes tear at my heart. Full of sadness and fear.

"Carlos, please talk to me."

"Where is Gracie?" That's a start I guess.

"Downstairs with Ella."

"When I get out the shower, I want her back up here."

"No, she's staying because we need to talk."

"About what?" Okay, that's different, he's pretending ignorance.

"We have barely talked to each other in two days and we haven't made love in a while. Come on, please tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing." Okay now I'm mad.

"You just lied to me. You have never lied to me. What the hell is going on Ranger?" I guess using his street name snapped him out of whatever he was in because the look on his face makes me want to cry.

"So now I'm not even good enough for you to call me by my given name?"

"No that's not it. I was just trying to get your attention. Come on you need to talk to me." I barely heard him when he spoke the next words.

"You didn't want to be with me." I'm confused.

"Carlos, I don't understand." He looks straight at me.

"From the beginning, you have never _needed _me. You only accepted my help when I practically had to force you to. Against everything I have ever taught myself, I married you because I love you. I'm in love with you. I can't live without you. It is impossible for me to live without you. I have to have you in my life. I _need _you like I _need _air to breathe and water to drink." He stops talking and goes into the bathroom to splash water on his face. I can't move. It's like I'm glued to the floor in front of the bedroom door. He comes back to the bathroom doorway and leans his hip against the door jam.

"Then you got pregnant. My whole world turned upside down. This little life was growing inside of you. Our baby was growing inside of you. A part of you and a part of me. I helped during the pregnancy, but never once did you tell me that you _needed _me for anything. The whole labor you took it like a champ. Again you pretty much did it all on your own. You are so damn independent. I love that about you, I do." He takes another breathe.

"Then while pregnant you got a FUCKING stalker." His raised voice makes me jump. "Dios I wanted to kill the mother fucker who threatened you and the life of our unborn child."

"Carlos, I'm s…" He interrupted before I go further.

"You wanted to know what's wrong, so be quiet and let me tell you, please." I nodded.

"When Gracie was kidnapped, it was like someone took my will to live. Then you retreated inside yourself and no I don't blame you for that. But it was like both my wife, my air to breathe and my daughter were taken from me in all of an hour of each other. I know at the time both you and Gracie needed me, but at that time I was barely able to function myself."

"Babe, you call me Batman, and I know I shouldn't but I love it. When I brought Gracie home, I truly felt like Batman, like your hero, like you _needed _me. I loved that feeling. I felt like I could do anything."

"Then Dios, the stupid thing with Rachel came about and you got so pissed off, you took off and yes that pissed me off, but not for the reasons you think. I know you trust me, I know that wasn't an issue, but you survived two days by yourself as a single mother and once again you proved that you really don't need me."

"Then I had to go to Boston and I wanted and needed you with me, but it was like you were dying to be away from me. Dios, Babe, I can't tell you how much that hurt."

"Babe, I know it sounds downright stupid, but I guess every man needs to feel needed. Myself included." He walked over to me and pulled me into his arms and just held me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed. I cried. My whole body shook with the sobs that over took me. I could hear Carlos' heart beating fast and I looked up at me. I pulled back slightly.

"Carlos?" He looked down at me.

"I do need you. I would be completely lost without you. I'm sorry I don't tell you more, but I promise you, I will tell you that a lot more from now on. I love you, Ricardo Carlos Manoso, more than anything. I always have and I always will." He leans down to me and against my lips he tells me, "I love you, Stephanie Michelle Manoso."

_A/N: Please forgive me, there was suppose to be smut in this chapter, but I thought it was such a sweet moment that I would save the smut for the next chapter. I promise it will come soon! Don't hate me!_


	26. Make Love To Me

Disclaimer: Again not mine…damn it.

A/N: Short chapter…for everyone out there demanding smut… you guys are awesome!

Warning: Smut at the beginning in the italics… talking between Ranger and Steph after!

Make Love To Me Please

"_Carlos?" Still wrapped in his arms, I need him now more than ever. _

"_Yea Babe." _

"_I need you. I need you to make love to me. I need you to kiss me. I need to feel you buried inside me." _

"_Babe, I want you so bad." __His voice came out husky. My only reply was a whimper as I bit down on my bottom lip. He pulled back and unbuttoned his pants. I quickly shed my shirt and pants. I removed my bra and panties, throwing them to the side. He pulled me back to him kissing me with such urgency that it was borderline on painful. I needed this. He needed this. _

_His hands slid down my body cupping my hip. Then reaching further. His fingers easily found my opening, following the scorching heat. My juices coated my pussy lips making them slick to the touch, and with ease he slid two of his fingers in between my folds. I let out a moan as my eyes drifted shut and my hips instinctually thrust forwards, impaling myself further onto his fingers. _

_"I wanted it to be special, real nice and slow, but I can't wait any longer," Carlos said. "I'll go slow the next time." He promised in a whisper as he removed his fingers and quickly thrust his cock fully into my center. _

_"__Uuuhaaaah!" I cried out in surprise and slight pain, at the invasion. I stood on my tip toes and used one hand to grip the door knob for leverage while the other fisted and banged into the door. Carlos gripped my hips and moved slowly but steadily, taking long strokes in and out and soon my discomfort was replaced with a new burning sensation, but this time not from pain but from ecstasy. I gyrated my hips, moved them forward to meet Carlos' thrust for thrust. "Oh, oh, oh...hmmmm," I moaned out in a tone that made Carlos' cock twitch in response. Carlos' own hushed groans and whispered curses were muffled against my neck, where his face was buried. "Carlos," I cried out to him, my voice laced with sobs as I tossed my head back. "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, oh God!" I practically screamed out and both of my hands shot down and gripped at his hips. I began to tug him closer, wanting him closer, needing him to go deeper. He obliged me increasing his speed and slamming into me as his own need to cum overtook him. He fisted my hair in his hand and brutally yanked my head back enough to gain him access to my mouth, which he plunder hungrily with his own. After a moment I pulled away needing air and screamed Carlos' name._

_"__Fuck," Carlos grunted and then supported his left arm under my right leg and lifted it, his next thrust forward pushed him in so deep his climax struck so suddenly that he couldn't stop it not that he needed to, because at that same exact moment I came as well._

"_Carlos__!" I screamed as my body bucked into the door with convulsions. Carlos seemed to collapse upon me, for which I was grateful because I'm sure if it weren't for his weight pressing me into the door I would have crumbled to the floor. It took several long moments for us to come down. Carlos pulled himself from my heated embrace and lifted me into his arms and carried me to bed. He spent several more hours making love and making memories._

R&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&S

Laying in bed the next morning, Carlos is on his back and I am lying on side against him. My hands gently running up and down is chest and his running up and down my back.

"Babe?"

"Yea."

"Who is Linda?" I laugh long and hard. I can't believe he doesn't know who Linda is.

"That's Lester new girlfriend."

"Oh you mean his new little fuck buddy?"

"No, I mean his girlfriend. He really likes this girl, Carlos. A lot."

"Really? Lester? I never would have thought."

"I did. He adores Gracie and he is so good with her. He needs to find a nice woman and settle down. Like I said, he really likes Linda. That's all he was thinking about in Boston. I heard that since we have been back, he has seen her both days. They haven't even had sex yet."

"What's taking them so long?"

"Well I think he is trying to go slow for her, but I don't think he will be able to wait much longer."

"Yea I can't believe I went over a week without making love to you. I should be shot."

"Not funny, Carlos. You know I was thinking."

"Yep I thought I smelled burning." I punched him playfully in his stomach.

"Ha ha, Gracie is almost 9 months and she hasn't been christened. I was thinking Lester could be her Godfather. What do you think?"

"Babe, I think that is a great idea. He adores Gracie. Hell he bought her a whole new room. She won't even be down there that often. What about Godmother?"

"I don't know about, Carlos. I don't. I could ask Mary Lou, but I don't know. How about we just ask Lester to be the Godfather and leave it at that."

"Sounds good to me…what are you doing?" I had grabbed my phone and a punched a couple of numbers.

"Calling Lester."

"Now?" I hear Lester coming on the phone.

"Yo!"

"Hey Lester! "

"Hey Beautiful! How are you?"

"Good…I got a question for ya."

"Okay."

"Would you like to be Gracie's Godfather?" Silence greets me. Then finally…

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Stephanie, I would be honored to be Gracie's Godfather. Thank you. Tell Carlos I said thank you."

"I will.. love ya Lester."

"I love you too, Beautiful." I hang up the phone and Carlos ask what Lester said.

"He was happy. He accepted."

"Good."

"Now… let's talk about our new house and how to decorate…"

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed that…Lester and Linda coming soon!_


	27. Lester Lovin'

Disclaimer: Not Mine

A/N: Steph and Ranger will not appear in this chapter! I hope you enjoy a little bit of Lester Loving!

Warning: Major Smut in Italics…but we all know how Lester is so if you want to, just skip this if you don't like smut, you won't miss anything if you don't like smut!

Lester Lovin'

Tonight is the night. We have been dating for the last month and I can't wait. Linda called just an hour ago and invited me to dinner at her place and she told me to bring an overnight bag. I got hard when she said that. Hell, I'm still hard as a rock.

This past month has been amazing. We have gone out to dinner, we have gone to the movies, we have gone dancing, and we just hang out eating ice cream and talking. She really is an amazing person and I think I'm falling in love with her. Hell I know I'm in love with her and I hope she feels the same. I'll find out tonight.

I have already showered and shaved and packed my bag. I grab my keys and head out the door.

L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L

I pull up in front of Linda's place and take a deep breath. Don't let me screw this up please. I get out and walk to the door. Linda opens it before I can even knock. I smile at her.

"Hey baby!" I pull her into my arms and plant my lips firmly on hers. She opens her mouth and I plunge my tongue inside. I back her inside the house and kick the door shut with my foot. Our tongues duel for control and she wraps her arms around neck and threads her fingers thru my hair. Oh my god!

_I pull away to catch my breath. "Baby, if we don't stop, we won't ever get to eat." She yanks my head down to hers, against my lips, she whispers, "I don't care…now please." Her voice is full of passion and lust. I can't say no. I backed her up until we reached the couch. I sat down and pulled her down next to me._

"_I want you so damn much." I groaned against her lips, unable to stop. I found her breast and cuddled it in my palm, found her nipple with my fingertips, teased and rolled and plucked. She arched into me with a soft hungry cry. _

"_You are so hot." She took my breath away with the passion she had inside her. When I lowered her to the couch cushions, she didn't complain. In fact, she opened her legs to make room for me, allowing me to settle into the cradle of her body. It felt she had been made for me, the alignment perfect enough to drive me wild._

_I struggled with her shirt, shoving it up until it tucked beneath her chin leaving her nearly naked from her chest to the waistband of her shorts. She looked so pretty with her pale breasts rising and falling, her abdomen expanding, her belly pulled right._

_Using my teeth, I caught her nipple thru her bra. Her fingers clenched painfully in my hair and she groaned. I nip at her, tugging insistently, and when she cried, I tugged again. _

_Opening her thighs wider, she arched up, pressing her soft belly against my erection, and I was lost. I tried to tell myself to slow down, but I couldn't. I felt primitive, and I felt protective. The two combined were potent enough to blur my vision and steal what little common sense I possessed. Getting her naked, getting inside her, seemed more important than anything else possibly could. My muscles throbbed and my guts cramped. _

_I tugged her shirt off over her head and heard a seam rip. Linda struggled with her bra, trying to help me get it off. The small plastic front catch finally gave way and I shoved the cups aside. _

_Already her nipples were puckered tight, flushed dark. I lowered my head, closed my mouth around her and sucked. With a long moan, Linda shivered under me, trying to wiggle away from me, instinctively fighting such an onslaught of pleasure even as her hips rolled against mine, stroking the length of my cock, further inciting me._

_Locking my arm beneath her, I curved her back, keeping her breasts raised up while I feasted on her nipples. I drew on her, nipping, licking, sucking hard until both nipples were ripe and swollen and tender. Her legs wrapped tight around me, her ankles locked at the same of my back. I can't get enough of her. The thin cotton of her shorts and panties weren't much of a barrier. The material of my jeans was rough, rasping against her._

_I felt her tighten, heard her breath caught sharply. I was swirling my tongue around her left nipple one last time when suddenly she came. Her neck arched, her eyes squeezed shut and she clasped me tightly with her thighs. A little stunned, I continued to move on her, keeping the hard ridge of my cock in just the right spot, pleasuring her and relishing the bite of nails on my shoulders._

_I stared down at her in awe, watching her face as it crumbled in her pleasure, seeing her glossy hair tangle on the couch cushion, enjoying the sight of her heaving breasts. I struggled for breath and knew in that moment I had in fact fallen in love with her._

_She went pliant beneath me. Overcome with tenderness, I smoothed her hair away from her face. "You needed that," I whispered._

_She was panting hard, her eyes closed, her lashes resting in damp spikes, her cheeks flushed. I felt good, very good. I felt like a man who'd found that one special woman._

"_You okay, sweetheart?"_

_She swallowed, drew a shuddering breath, and nodded. Two seconds later, she chuckled roughly, but the humor faded into a groan. "God, I am easy."_

"_You, I said punctuating my words with a kiss, "are incredible." To myself I added, you are mine._

_Her lashes lifted. Her eyes were dark and stormy. "What you do to me is incredible. And wonderful. But I want—I need—to know what it feels like to have you inside me." As she said it, she caught the hem of my shirt and pulled it up._

_Hell, yes. I helped her, reaching back and catching the shirt in my fist, ripping it off over my head. Linda's eyes went heavy as she touched me._

"_I've been obsessed." Her hot little hands coasted over me, making my muscles ripple in pleasure. She thumbed my nipples, tangled her fingers in the little chest hair I did have, looking up at me with wonder. "I can't seem to get through the day without thinking about you and this and how you make me feel. I've had more fantasies since meeting you than ever before in my whole life."_

_I barely heard her words. Watching Linda explore my chest was a distinct pleasure, and I couldn't take it for long. "There are more interesting places for you to check out."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Oh yeah." She didn't say anything more, so I prompted her with a quick kiss on her smiling teasing mouth. "Want me to take my jeans off?"_

_Her smile turned impish, sweet. "Sure."_

_I rolled to the side of her. The damn couch was fat, but short, and if I had any sense, I would drag us both to a bedroom. To her bedroom._

_Lust rules the day, not sense._

_I got my shoes kicked off. I struggled with my belt, cautiously slid down my zipper over my engorged erection. Linda rose up to her elbows to watch. Her gaze was so direct, so unflinching, I would have smiled if I hadn't been so close to losing it._

_She still wore her shorts._

_I nodded at them. "Take 'em off."_

_She kept her gaze glued to me while she did as I asked. We bumped elbows and shoulders, tangled our legs, and it took a little acrobatic work but finally we were both naked. Breathing hard, I moved on top of her and growled with the sheer pleasure of feeling her small, silky body beneath me. I closed my eyes and absorbed the feel of her, where she belonged._

"_No fair, Les."_

_Her grumbling tone barely penetrated my fog of need. "How's that?"_

"_I want to look at you, too."_

_God, I'm hurting. "How about showing a little mercy, here, baby? I promise when we're done, you can look at me all you want."_

"_All right, but I'll hold you to that."_

_How the hell can she string so many words together. I barely think._

_She touched my nipple, and I inhaled sharply. "What about birth control?"_

_My sluggish brain refused to work. I had to concentrate hard. "Yeah. Rubbers, Got 'em in my wallet." I ruthlessly brought myself under control. Never in my life have I ever forgotten birth control. I would never compromise a woman that way and Linda wasn't just any woman. I stopped and drew several deep breaths._

"_Les," she complained, her hands busy on my chest, my shoulders. "Why are you waiting?"_

"_I don't want to rush things." I wanted to blow her mind with pleasure, to overwhelm her with my finesse, to hook her for good._

_When I was finished with her, she would be addicted to Lester Santos._

_I heard her sigh, then: "Les."_

_Eyes closed , nostrils flaring, I asked, "What?"_

"_Rush things."_

_I blinked at her insistent tone, smiled despite myself, and smoothed my hand over her hip. "So demanding."_

_Snagging up my jeans, locating my wallet, but my muscles were so tight I felt awkward and accidentally dumped it. Sheesh, what the hell is wrong with me?_

_I ignored the scattered credit cards and money and grabbed for a condom. I got it on in record time and settled over Linda again. She moved against me, making my breath catch._

"_Damn, I'm on the ragged edge here, Linda. I want to be careful with you, I really do. But I've waited too long, wanted you too much, and more than anything I'm dying to get inside you."_

_Her arms looped around my neck. "It's where I want you to be."_

_Damn. "You don't understand. One fast tumble isn't going to take the edge off."_

_Linda stroked her hands down my back to my bare ass. She lightly stroked me with her nails. "I've got all night."_

_My ultimate control shattered. Seeing her through a haze of need, I reached between our bodies and slid my fingers between her thighs until her swollen pussy was slick and open. Linda moaned and squirmed. She was so wet, both from her recent orgasm and from renewed desire, I knew sinking into her tight hot pussy would be so damn sweet._

_I watched her face and slowly pushed two fingers into her, opening her more, preparing her._

_She twisted beneath me, sexy little sounds coming from deep in her throat. "Les, please."_

_I withdrew my fingers to touch her swollen clit and she bowed so hard, she nearly dislodged my fingers. Her breath came fast and hard and she held me tight. I knew she was ready. I directed the head of my cock at her opening and I felt her body accepting me, closing around me. Her clenching muscles pulling at me._

_Linda's eyes closed on a gasp, my jaw locked in acute pleasure._

_Steadily pushing forward, I sank into her until I was completely inside her tight wet heat. She moaned and I growled. Her fingers tangled in my hair and she whimpered._

_I couldn't take it. "Damn it." I levered up on stiffened arms, withdrew and drove hard into her again._

_She raised her arms above her head, wanton, vulnerable, and she sobbed, a sound of mind-numbing excitement. She was slick, her muscles grabbing hold of me, squeezing. I pulled almost all the way out again and slammed back in over and over._

_She wrapped her legs high around my waist and that opened her even more, sending me deeper inside her. I hammered into her, my gaze fierce on her face, my jaw locked, my muscles sweating and clenching, and quivering._

_Her plump breasts shivered from my thrusts, her nipples puckered and flushed dark, still wet from my mouth. I could smell her, the combined scent that was uniquely Linda and the spicy aroma of her arousal. I felt cocooned in sensuality and heat and something more, something I'd never experienced with any other woman. This was Linda, and damn it, she was different. She was special. She was mine._

_Her eyes went blank as she stared up at me and I knew she was ready to come. Keeping my thrusts steady, hard, and deep, all my concentration now on her pleasure, I watched her lips part in a silent cry, her body straining. "Come on, baby," I urged, thrusting hard, withdrawing and thrusting harder. "Come for me, baby."_

_She called out my name, caught on the waves of sensation—pleasure that I'd given her._

_I closed my eyes and groaned out my own release as I thrust hard one last time. It seemed she wrung me out, the tension going on and on until I didn't think I could move again, until I was too drained to hold myself up. I dropped down onto Linda and heard her small huff as she took my weight. _

"Les?" Her voice was husky and oh so sweet.

"Yea, Baby."

"That was awesome." I smiled against her neck.

"Yes it was."

"Les?" I love when she says my name.

"Yea."

"Can we do it again?" I laughed out loud and sucked on her neck, biting gently before lapping my tongue over the same spot. Now I've marked her. She's mine.

"Oh hell yea!"

_Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed some Lester Lovin'_


	28. Decorating

Disclaimer: Nothing Is Mine, I am only playing

Author's Note: I am sorry it took me this long to get this chapter out. I needed to do a lot of searches for this chapter and this computer sucks. I wish I had my other one back! This chapter will be a lot of just Steph thinking and talking to herself as she decorates the house and fixes it like she wants. I will try to explain as much as I possibly can. For those of you reading my other story...thanks! Paint Samples came from Behr dot com. What a wonderful website. The furniture for the most part was from JCPennys. I stuck with simple.

Decorating...

"Hey Babe, sorry I'm late. Client meeting ran over." I gave him a kiss on his mouth.

"It's okay. I'm just anxious to get cracking on our new place. Gracie is almost walking and I want her in the new place before then. Plus she is going to be a year old in less than a month and Julie will be here in two weeks and I am no where near ready for anything. I feel like I'm going crazy, Carlos." He gives me a grin before wrapping his arms around me.

"Babe, just calm down. I know you want to do this all on your own, but I can hire someone to help you." I shake my head no.

"This is my first real place and I want to make it home for the both of us. Okay?" He placed a kiss on my forehead before letting me go.

"Alright, Babe. Have fun and be careful. Love you."

"I love you too, Batman."

I decided I wanted the living room walls to Urban Mist. Its a cross between a very light blue and a white. The couch I chose for the living room is a 4 piece loveseat and chaise sectional. It includes left-arm facing loveseat, wedge, armless loveseat, and right arm facing chaise with sleeper. I pick the color Beach for the couch. All the floors in the house are hardwood. Carlos picked that out and he chose some real expensive floor, I told him not to, but he said it would last longer. So I went with it. I chose a huge rug for the living room. Its 9 x 12 foot. Lots of room for Gracie to play. The rug is made up of different sand colored squares. So between the couch, the rug, and walls, it looks like the beach almost. I chose the Kingston coffee and inn tables. The wood is a light walnut color. It seemed to go with the couch and its round so no corners for Gracie.

The walls in the dining room were half white on the bottom with dark blood red paint at the top. We striped the red but left the white paneling stuff and I chose heirloom for the top. It is almost a salmon colored pink but it works for the dining room. I choose a dark cherry dining room table with matching chairs. That room was the easiest to do.

The kitchen was next. I mentally sigh. We hated the floor so we took it out and again laid down hardwood floors. It looks good now. We had someone come in and yank out the cabinets and put in all new dark cherry wood cabinets. I chose Almond Wisp for the kitchen. The light color stands out against the dark cabinets. We put in all new appliances. Stainless steel and top of the line. Again Carlos' idea. The countertops match the walls to a T. It looks totally awesome.

The sunroom was a little harder. I wanted everything to look bright and sunny. I chose Sunburst for the walls. It's a sunny yellow color and with the actual sun shining on the walls it is so bright. It is awesome! I picked out the Custom Sonoma Sofa Group. With this group I got to pick not only what fabric I want but the color also. I chose Chenille in a light Gold. I got a sofa, loveseat, chair, and an ottoman. They all match. I didn't want a coffee table, so I just got 2 inn tables that are a bright white. So they stick out in the sunny colored room. The rug I finally picked out was 9 x 12 again and its called Lava Rectangle Rug. It's a solid natural color with giant circles of golds, yellows and oranges. It fits perfectly and Gracie has room to play.

Now for the man cave. I told Carlos to do that room, but he wanted me to do. So of course the first thing I bought for it was a huge projection screen television. So the wall that the tv will project on is solid white and the other 3 walls on Mocha Latte. Fitting, isn't it? I decided not to put a rug in that room since a lot of men will be in there. For this room, I chose the Hollywood Home Theater Group. It comes if you decide you want it this way, 2 recliners and a wedge between them that opens up to conceal magazines and remotes with 2 cup holders. The room was big enough so I got 4 sets. That is 8 chairs. There is still a lot of room left over so I put a tall shelf on the wall where the tv will project on and put in a Wii system and 1000 watt DVD/CD Home theater system and bought almost every DVD imaginable. It is ready for game day!

I think our bedroom was the hardest because we had so much room to fill. There is two giant walk-in closets. I'll end up completely filling up one of them with nothing but my clothes. Carlos likes it because he can fit his safe in his and still have plenty of room. So the walls are now Mild Bay. Which is a blue color. But not too dark and not too light, its a perfect mixture. I picked out the Hampton II Bedroom Group. It's a beautiful Mocha color set. It comes with king size bed, but I had it special order for a california king. It comes with dresser with mirror, two nightstands, a chest, and lingerie chest. I also order 2 more dressers just in case. Hey I have a lot of clothes. The comforter set I chose Studio Rhythm 5 piece set. It's blue and mocha colored so it matches our room perfectly. Plus I ordered more blankets and pillows to go with it. I picked out several different colors of those 1000 count thread sheet sets. Our room is perfect.

Now for the bathrooms, everything pretty much stayed the same. I painted some of the walls another color, but I stuck with some basic blues and greens for the bathrooms. We installed new showers in every bathroom. I picked color cordinating rugs and towels for each bathroom to match the walls.

Nows Gracie's room I thought was going to be easy well I was wrong. I was just going to paint the walls just like at the apartment and bring her stuff over here but Carlos said to leave that there so in case we had to stay at the apartment for any reason, everything would be there. I agreed.

I stuck with purple because Carlos asked for no pink. So the color on her walls is called Cranberry. It's actually more of a raspberry color. Since her floors are also hardwood I picked out a 5 x 7 foot Chenille "Big Loop" Rug. I picked the color cream, it really brightens up the room with the dark floors. I also picked out cream colored curtains that are designed to keep the weather outdoors. The furniture I picked out is called Disney Princess Room Package, the crib has a higher back with a fancy scroll. It comes with a dresser and a changing table. Everything is white and works with the purple color on the wall. I picked out a rocking chair to match the set. Then I found this perfect bedding set. It's called Raspberry Swirl. It is a vibrant color palette of raspberry, cherry, plum, and lime. The design is a fun contemporary design of dots, circles, swirls, and butterflies. It came with a comforter, sheets, bumper pad, and bedskirt. I also bought the valance, hamper, mobile, wall art, and lamp. Her room is so drop dead gorgeous. I love it. It is my favorite room in this house.

I have talked to Julie over the phone nonstop for the past two weeks trying to get her room done. We bought her a full size bed. She picked out a dark purple color called Peru for the walls. She then picked out a bedroom suite called the Savannah White Bedroom Group. It came with the bed, dresser, mirror, nightstand, and chest. I got her another dresser just in case. After weeks of looking at different comforters on 20 different sites, she decided to go with solid colors. We found comforters that were reversible. So we picked out several different colors ranging from mango and pink to purple and blue to green and blue to black and white and I got sheets to match. She picked out a couple different rugs to match along with lamps. Her room is pretty darn cool. And can change color with her mood.

For the outdoor patio surrounding the pool, I decided to buy a couple different sets of patio furniture in bright colors. I then just did the guest bedrooms in all one color. Like the green room and the red room until we need them for more children. I called the landscaper and he is planting beautiful roses around the front of the house. Everything is perfect. I look around one last time. The cabinets are filled with the latest cooking stuff for Ella. We let her and Luis decorate the guest house. I haven't seen it yet, but I'm sure it looks good.

I set the alarm on my new place. I'm a home owner with Carlos. Wow, the feeling is amazing. I walk out my front door and look around. The security fence or is that wall is up with the barb wire around it. Everything is in place. We are moving in this weekend. Gracie's birthday will take place here in our new house. I can't believe it has already been a year. A whole year since my baby was born. I wonder if I can talk Carlos into another.

_Author's Note: Since I found everything off JCPenneys it wouldn't let me post, so everything is on JCPenneys. This chapter took me forever because I couldn't search. I hope it was worth the wait. If not..I didn't do it!_


	29. Julie's Arrival

Disclaimer: Not Mine!

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter.

Julie's Arrival

"Carlos, come on come on. Let's go."

"Babe, the plane doesn't arrive in another 3 hours. We are not going to be late." I was too excited. Gracie's party is tomorrow and Julie is arriving today. I can't wait for her to see her room for the first time. Carlos, however was making things difficult.

"How come Gracie can't come with us?" I begged and pleaded with him. I told him that Julie is going to want to see her baby sister and Gracie should be there at the airport waiting too.

"Babe, I told you. The airport is always crowded and busy and full of people. I would rather Gracie just stay at home with Ella." I knew he was right but that doesn't mean I have to like it.

"Well we can stop at McDonald's on the way and I can get a Big Mac." Carlos rolled his eyes and I laughed.

"Alright Babe, come on." Yeah McDonald's!

We are on the road heading to the airport, McDonald's bag in my hands. Carlos is in his driving zone. I can't help but think about the past few months. We had Gracie's christening. It was beautiful. Les was a very proud Godfather. He bought her a baby bracelet with her name and birthdate engraved on it. It was solid gold and delicate. You can add length to it as she gets older. Gracie now says nana for banana, si, yum,nut for donut, milk, juice, baby, Ella, gamma, papa, la and lo for abuela and abuelo, Ram, Les, Lu for Lula, ank, for Tank, ick for Jarrick and uin for Quin. She is all the time talking and laughing. She is almost walking now. She goes from furniture to furniture without letting go, so far anyway. She really is trying. Her favorite people besides her family is Tank, Les, and Ram. She loves them like crazy.

For the past 4 1/2 months Les has been dating Linda. The man is totally in love. He is planning to ask Linda to marry him. He wants to buy a house and have children. Carlos and myself have met Linda and she is completely awesome. She's sweet, nice, and down to earth. She doesn't disapprove of what Lester does. She embraces it and accepts it. She adores Gracie. Gracie loves her. Gracie always points at Linda and says baby. Thats what Les calls her.

Lula and Tank are great parents. Jarrick and Quin are doing so well. They both talk up a storm and both of them can already climb out of the cribs, high chairs, and car seats. Lula says they get that from her. She hates being cooped and they do too. They can even say Gracie's name, well it comes out Racie but it's still cute. It really amazes me how well they get along with Gracie. They are very protective of her and it is so sweet.

Ella and Luis are now living in the guesthouse. They decided however to still take care of Rangeman while they can. They said that once they feel as though they should retire, then they would hire someone else for Rangeman and take care of our kids and our place. I feel privledged to know such wonderful people. Ella is always there for us and for Gracie. Gracie adores her.

Mary Lou just found out she is expecting again. She is so excited and she wants a girl. Lenny is excited too, but I think he is more nervous and anxious. Valerie is also expecting another one. I believe this one might be a boy. Oh who am I kidding, its probably another girl. My dad is dying for a grandson. He got to meet Jarrick and Quin not to long ago and he loves them. He wants them to come over more often.

Connie is now dating Joe. Yea, I couldn't believe it myself. They have only been seeing each other for the past 2 months. I heard it was hot and heavy and full of nothing but sex. Yea I hear it from Connie. I try hard to get her to be quiet, but she can't help it. We want her to be happy but Joe...eeewww. She is already talking marriage and thru the Burg, I have heard Joe is talking the same.

Since Gracie has been around Rangeman a lot, most of the guys there have really warmed up to. Ram is one of them. He adores Gracie. He calls her Gracie-Goose. I don't know where he picked it up at, but she giggles everytime he calls her that. He has really opened up. He met a woman one day while at Shorty's. He had Gracie with him. The little chick magnet the guys have started calling her. The woman's name is Ashley. She is a little younger than Ram, but he doesn't seem to care. They have been dating for barely a month and he is smitten. She's also a pretty sweet girl.

"Babe, wake up." I look over at Carlos.

"I wasn't sleeping, Carlos." He raises an eyebrow.

"Well I have been calling you for the last 5 minutes trying to get your attention." Oh

"Oh. I'm sorry. Are we at the airport?"

"We are."

"Ooooo let's go then." I jump out of the SUV. We drove my Mercedes today for the extra room for all of Julie's stuff. Carlos came around to the passenger side of the SUV and put his hand on the small of my back. He guided me to doors of the airport. Julie's plane was just getting ready to land in another 20 minutes. Hopefully. We walked inside the airport and went to wait where Julie would come out. I see eyes on us and why not, my husband is hot as hell. He is wearing a pair of tight fitting blue jeans, gun tucked in the waist band at the back. He is wearing a forest green long sleeve henley untucked to cover up his gun. The shirt hugs his muscles oh so well. Yum! Back off girls, this one is mine.

I see Julie's plane finally land and I start moving around pacing almost. I'm so excited to see her again.

"Babe, calm down." Carlos gives me a smile and draws me in the circle of his arms. He turns us towards the terminal and we wait for Julie. We didn't have to wait long.

"Steph! Ranger!" She came running towards us in a pair of short shorts and a tank top. Carlos' eyes widen and he doesn't like happy. I nudge him and he looks at me. I shook my head. Silently telling him not to say a word. He nods in agreement. Julie gave me a big hug before giving Carlos a hug.

"Did you have a nice flight, Jules?"

"I did, Steph. It was so nice flying first class." She continue to talk while getting her luggage and all the way back to the mercedes. She actually never quit talking as we got in and rode all the way home. Over an hour later and she is still talking about anything and everything. Boys, school, home, boys, friends, family, boys, her new room, the house and did I mention boys. Yea Carlos' knuckles are white from clenching the steering wheel. His lips are thinned out and he doesn't look happy at all. We pull up to the driveway and Carlos types in the security code then places his thumb over the screen. The doors swing open and we pull up into the garage.

"Julie, go ahead and go in. We'll grab your stuff."

"Okay thanks!" Off she went into the house to explore. Carlos turns to me.

"Carlos, calm down. She's a teenager."

"Babe, all she did was talk about boys and what is with those shorts?"

"Carlos, I wear shorts that short all the time."

"You're my wife. You're an adult. She's a child."

"No, she's a teenager. She's becoming a young woman. Just like Gracie will one day." His eyes widen at my statement and he shakes his head.

"No, Gracie isn't dating til she's 45. And Julie isn't either."

"Carlos, she got here. Let's deal with all that later. Much later. Gracie's party is tomorrow. Let's enjoy the weekend. Okay?"

"Okay Babe. I'll wait. We'll have a good weekend." Whew, disaster averted.

We got everything in the house and in Julie's room. She took one look at her room and loved it. "It is so perfect, Stephanie. Thank you so much!" I gave her a hug.

"You're welcome, Julie. Your extra blankets and sheets are in your closet so at anytime you want to exchange them out, go for it."

"Thanks I will. Can I get my laptop online? I want to show all my friends back home my new room." I showed her how to use our wi-fi and left her to her friends. I went to search for my husband. I found him and Gracie in the living room.

"Carlos, are you going to go see your daughter?" Gracie is playing with her toy phones. She has like 8 different ones. Everytime one of the guys see a different looking one, they pick it up. If all of them worked, we would be screwed.

"Babe, she's a teenager and that scares me."

"Batman's scared, huh?"

"Yea who knew a 13 year old would bring me down." The look on his face is priceless. I truly love this man. He is the best father and the best husband and the perfect lover.

"Can I fix a sandwich? I'm hungry." We both look up at Julie and grin. She's wearing a pair of green pajama pants with a bright orange t-shirt. My eyes are hurting just looking at her.

"Ella is cooking dinner. Can you wait? If you not, sure." Julie bites her lower lip.

"What is she fixing?"

"Stuffed pork chops with sweet potatoes and carrots." Julie nods.

"Sounds good, I'll wait. What are you guys doing?"

"Just playing with Gracie." Julie sits down next to Gracie and hands her a phone. Gracie puts it to her ear, "Hi, lo!" Julie laughs and pretends to talk to her. Carlos pulls me into his arms and I lean back into his chest. We sit there and watch them play until Ella calls us for dinner.

R&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&S

"Remember Julie, we are right down the hall if you need anything at all, okay?" Carlos and myself just tucked her into bed and each of us gave her a kiss good night.

"Okay, I promise if I need anything, I'll knock first." I grin at her and roll my eyes.

"Night Jules. Love you."

"Night Steph. Love you too."

"Night, Querida. I love you, mi hija."

"Night Ranger. Love you too." We turn out the lights and I go check on Gracie one last time. Carlos comes up behind me while I'm watching Gracie and wraps his arms around me.

"Babe, this house is amazing. You have done an excellent job of decorating."

Thanks, Batman. I think this room is my favorite." His arms tighten.

"So Gracie's room is your favorite?" I nod. He starts to pull me out of Gracie's room and down to ours. "Come let me show you my favorite part in the house."

And show me, he did. All night long!

_Author's Note: Gracie's 1st Birthday Party is next._


	30. Gracie's Birthday Party

Disclaimer: Not Mine..

Author's Note: It's almost over, people! But a new Steph and Ranger story will happen!

Gracie's Birthday Party

The house is completely decorated for Gracie's birthday party. Inside and out, the house is finally perfect. Pink and purple balloons and streamers are everywhere. "Happy Birthday" banners are placed through out the house. The upstairs has been blocked so the little kids can't go up the stairs. The theme of the party is Disney Princess. That was Julie's idea over a month ago. I agreed with it. Gracie loves watching Cinderella, The Little Mermaid, and Beauty and the Beast. Everything is covered in princess pink and pretty purple. The napkins, plates, silverware,streamers, balloons, the presents for Gracie, the plates the food is in.

We decided to cook hamburgers and hot dogs on the grill. We set out a table on the patio full of food. A huge plate of broccoli, celery, carrots, califlower, and cherry tomatoes with ranch and onion dip. Three different big ass bowls filled with chips. A huge fruit tray with strawberries, kiwi, apples, oranges, mangoes, payapa, pineapple, and bananas with chocolate, caramel and a cool whip with cream cheese dip. A crock pot has been set up with little beanies in barbeque sauce. Another large plate is filled with crackers, slice cheese, and slice sausage. There is another tray with little petit fours, pecan bites, baklava, truffles, and different types of cookies. Needless to say there is plenty of food for people to eat.

"Babe, this place looks great...like a great big fairy kingdom, but great." I wrap my arms around him and give him a kiss.

"I can't believe our baby is a year old today."

"I can't either, Babe. She has gotten so big, so fast."

"She looks just like you. Julie adores her."

"She does. Speaking of my girls, where are they?"

"They are in Julie's room." Carlos' eyes widen in shock and he smiles.

"She let Gracie in her room." I nodded. "Wow, I'm proud. Come on, let's go check on them before the guests arrive." We walked back into the house and up the stairs. I could hear Julie laughing and talking to Gracie from the top of the stairs. The sight that greets me has me smiling. Julie is sitting in front of Gracie clapping her hands and Gracie is clapping too. Both of them are saying Yay!

"Hi, Ranger! Hi Steph!"

"Hi Julie. Having fun?"

"We are. But we are ready to party!" She turned back to Gracie and clapped her hands. "Yay!" Gracie laughs and claps her hands too, then says, "Yay!"

"Oh thats the gate. Everybody downstairs." I walk down the stairs and look at the monitors and grin. I hit the button for the gates to open. I stand on the front porch and wait. Two black SUVs pull up and some of my favorite men get out. Hal, Woody, Zip, Zero, Cal, Brett, Eric, Hector, Vince, and Manny walk up to the front porch. I am so glad Carlos hired contract workers to watch over Rangeman.

"Hi guys!" They all come back with heys or hellos and I give each one a hug and send them toward the backyard where Carlos is. The gate buzzes again and I buzzed them in. The white Lexus pulls up and my favorite in-laws get out.

"Hi Maria! Hi Ricardo!"

"Hola mi hija! Where is that son of mine?" Ricardo gives me a big hug and I hug him back. "He is out back on the patio with the Merry Men." He laughs and walks in the front door.

"How are you feeling, Stephanie?" I smile at Carlos' mama, she always knows.

"I'm alittle sad that Gracie is a year old, but I'm happy too that she's healthy and happy."

"Good, remember that always. You're a great mother, Steph." She gives me a big hug and follows her husband. I hit the button to open the gate as the door buzzes again. A new red mini van pulls up and Valerie, Kloughn, Angie, Mary Alice, Lisa, Alina fall out of the van. I give them all hugs and let them where to go. I told Valerie should could drop Alina off in the living room, it was blocked off and baby proof so the little ones couldn't get hurt. Then Mary Lou with her husband and kids pull up

In the next hour my parents are here along with Carlos' sisters Celia, Marisol, Catina, and Carmen are here along with their husbands and kids. Then Carlos' brothers Antonio and Mateo with their wives and kids. Tank and Lula show up with Jarrick and Quin and Lula practically squeezes the life out me.

"Oooo Skinny White Girl, your beautiful daughter is a year old, can you believe it?" I smile and take Jarrick from her arms and give him a hug. He wraps his little arms around my neck and hugs me back.

"I know, I can't believe it. Hey but there is plenty of food out back." Lula's eyes go big, Tank throws back his head and laughs, she grabs Jarrick and runs for the patio. I laugh hard, tears in my eyes. I explain to Tank about the living room and he gives me hug and heads back. Ram and Lester are the only ones left.

While I'm waiting I think back on this past year. My pregnancy, the labor and birth, Gracie's kidnapping, the whole situation with Rachel, Julie coming to live with us and well...that's later. So much has happened. I'm so happy. I have the perfect life with the perfect husband and the perfect kids. I hear the buzzer again and I let them in. Lester and Linda have finally arrived.

"Hey Beautiful!" I give him a smile.

"Hi Les! Hi Linda!" I give Les a hug and then Linda.

"How are you feeling, Beautiful?"

"Good, Gracie is a year old and shes talking up a storm and shes almost walking and shes healthy. Yea, I'm hurting Les, its hard watching your baby get older." He gives me a squeeze and the buzzer rings again. I hit the buzzer glancing at the car in the driveway. Its Ram. I send Lester and Linda in the back before turning to Ram and Ashley.

"Hi Ram! Hi Ashley!" Ram gives me a hug before wrapping his arm around Ashley.

"Hi! How are you?" I give him a smile and tell him fine. Everyone is here so I follow them to the patio. Carlos spots me right away and gives me a hug.

"Everybody is having fun, Babe. I hope I never see the house filled this full again, but I'm glad everyone is having fun."

"Every year Carlos, the house will be this full every year on Christmas, every birthday, and Thanksgiving. Get use to it." He groans and kisses my forehead. I look around and notice the grill.

"Carlos, what is my dad doing manning the grill?" He grins.

"Oh he took over. Said I wasn't doing it right." Yea we both knew better, my dad has become an emotional man, watching his grandchildren grow up. He still wants a grandson. I'm hoping soon and so is Carlos. My dad signals that the burgers are ready and we all chow down and eat feeding the kids as we go.

Over two hours later everybody had eaten and everything was cleaned up and put away. The older kids are in the pool and the younger ones are playing with toys are the patio. Gracie had opened all her presents including a mini black Cadillac for Gracie to ride in even though I told Carlos she is too small for that. She got so many toys we're gonna have to buy another house. Its cake time and we sit Gracie down on the patio and give her a mini cake with big edible one on top. Carlos went to Hoboken and picked it up Carlos Bakery along with the cake everyone else is going to eat. Gracie puts a hand in the frosting and puts it to her mouth and crinkles her nose.

"Carlos, my daughter hates cake." I was almost in tears. Carlos gives me a hug.

"No she doesn't, just wait a minute." Carlos goes over the cuts the cake in half and hands Gracie a piece of the cake part. She gladly shoves it in her mouth and reaches for more. Carlos walks back over to me and I give him a hug.

"Thanks, Carlos."

"You're welcome, Babe." I watch Gracie as she gets cake all over her face and clothes. I took her out of her dress earlier and put her in a little jumper. Carlos offers to get her cleaned up while I gather everybody else up. 15 minutes later when Carlos returns with Gracie in tow, I let everyone know I have an announcement. All eyes turns to me, Carlos puts Gracie down and puts his arms around my shoulders.

"I want to thank everyone for coming today. I want to thank Carlos for being the best husband and I want to thank Julie for being a great daughter. My family... well you guys are the best family anyone could ask for. My sweet Merry Men, you guys are my family and I love you. I hope our children can grow up together. And speaking of children...Carlos and I are expecting another one." Screams, yells, squeals, and hell yeas are heard through out the patio. Everyone is upon us, congratulating and giving us hugs. I hear Carlos calling my name barely above the chaos.

"What Carlos?" He points to the doors of the patio and I look and I gasp, my baby is walking. My daughter is taking her first steps. Carlos wraps his arms around my waist from behind me.

"Our baby is walking Carlos." He gives me a squeeze.

"Yep she's growing up, but we do have another one on the way, Babe."

"Yes we do." As I watch everyone around me laughing and talking I smile to myself. 5 years ago when I became a bounty hunter, who knew I would meet the man of my dreams and marry him and have the perfect life.

"I love you, Carlos."

"I love you too, Babe."

_Author's Note: Epilogue is next! I hope you guys have enjoyed this story!_


	31. 5 Years LaterMovie Night

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Author's Note: Enjoy!

5 Years Later...Movie Night

"But Mom, I don't want to."

"Gracie Lynn, don't argue with your mother." Gracie turns around and heads to the living room, pouting. She knows not to argue with her father, ever. 6 years old and she has more of an attitude than Julie ever had.

"Where does she get that from, Babe." I give Carlos a coy smile.

"I don't know, Carlos." I roll my eyes and head upstairs. I hear more arguing and head to the girls' room.

"It's mine, Ellie!"

"No, it's mine!" A barbie doll between them being pulled slowly apart. Maybe Carlos was right, we should throw those stupid dolls out.

"Ella Marie and Sophia Elizabeth, put the barbie doll and get downstairs. Daddy is here with supper and its movie night. Go!"

"Yes Mommy."

"Yes Mommy." I watch them walk down the stairs and head to my only son's room.

"Little Ricky, downstairs."

"Yes Momma." I give him a hug and he walks down the stairs. I head to Julie's room and knock.

"Come in, Steph." I smile and open the door.

"You ready for movie night?" She gives me a big smile. I can't believe she graduates in a week. She has been doing so well living here with us. She has a 4.0 grade point average. She's a member of the choir, year book editor, vice principal of her class, she runs track(she gets that from her father), plays basketball, has played the lead in the school play more times than I can count, and is one of the most popular girls in her class. She has a boyfriend name Brian who we actually like. He comes around all the time and just hangs out with us. We are very proud of Julie.

"Yea I am. Hey, did you hear?" As we're walking down the stairs she tells me all about her friend Tiffany and Tiffany being pregnant. I tell her not to tell her father and she laughs. We enter the living room and pizza boxes are spread across the coffee table. Everybody in their usual spots. We started having movie night when the triplets turned 3. Thats right I said triplets.

Ricardo Carlos the Third, Ella Marie, and Sophia Elizabeth were born 8 months after Gracie's birthday party. That was a major shock to me having triplets but we got use to it quick. Gracie is 6 years old and the triplets are 4 1/2 years old. Little Ricky is our only boy and the quiet one in the house besides Julie. I settle in next to Carlos and turn the movie on. It's Toy Story night. So we will end up watching all 3 Toy Stories tonight ... again.

Lester and Linda were married 6 months after the triplets were born. They now have two sons name Alex and Nicky. Lester is very happy and so is Linda. Ram married Ashley about 2 years ago and just welcome twin girls, Desi and Lucy. Both Lester and Ram still work for Rangeman. Connie and Joe married and moved to Washington DC where Joe now works for the FBI. They have two sons name Joey and Tony. Last I heard they argue non stop.

Tank and Lula have adopted two girls to grow up with Jarrick and Jaquin. The girls were also twins. Lula named them LeeLoo and Essie. Cute names I know. Tank and Lula bought the house down the road from us when they adopted their 2 girls. The girls are now 3 and the boys are 6. Our kids are together all the time. I have a feeling Jarrick and Gracie may end up going out. Just a feeling I have.

Rangeman is expanding too. We opened up another office in North Carolina. It looks as though they needed some security out there so we branched out. Hal moved to North Carolina and took over that office for Carlos. He met a country girl and settled down too. Mary Lou finally had a girl and Valerie finally had a little boy after 6 girls, they finally had a boy. My dad is happy with his 2 grandsons and Jarrick and Jaquin.

All is perfect here. All is quiet. No more stalkers and crazy people. No more blowing up cars or buildings. My life is perfect. I snuggle into my husband and watch the movie!


End file.
